Endure 忍
by kirika o7
Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to survive "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. SI OC
1. Chapter 1

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** ANOTHER STORY IS BORN MWAHAHAHA I really should be doing my plates/projects. but alas this has happened sadly it was supposed to be Kakashi's gen but the power of the Uchihas are more greater! /dramatic pose/ I like to torture myself with them /sobs/ hopefully this story would have a better ending than Unbiased and probably longer than it hehe if you havent read it, go read it!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI OC. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue no pain, no gain ya'll

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **I**

Her mother called her, waving her hand while perfectly balancing her newborn brother on one arm

Meanwhile, her father was staring at the bundle that was peacefully sleeping on his wife's arms. It took a few people, including herself and her mother, to know that he was radiating in joy despite his stoic face

She stopped and lightly tugged her father's kimono, silently asking him to pick her up in order to see her new sibling

Her father complied

And what she saw made her eyes wide, heart pounding in joy and a part of her life decisions changed forever

 _Such innocence_

"What is his name, Okaa-san?"

 _So precious_

"Itachi…Uchiha Itachi"

* * *

 **II**

"Shinobu"

It probably took her awhile before she finally looked at her father

"Ah…I'm sorry Otou-san"

Uchiha Fugaku sighed at his daughter's absentmindedness

He let it slide seeing that the little girl, barely 2 and a half years old, was mesmerized with her new sibling

He couldn't blame her seeing as he was like that when she was born just a few weeks old

Fugaku chuckled at the thought to himself

* * *

 **III**

Shinobu was lucky that her father had thought that her unresponsiveness was because of her mesmerizing her new sibling…

Maybe half of it was true…

Well 90% of it was

But the remaining 10% was because she wasn't really entirely still used to being called that name…

"What is it that you want, Otou-san?" eyes that were similar to her own mother stared at the intimidating figure of her father

"Your mother is looking for you" he left after she bowed her head in respect

"Arigato, Otou-san"

 _Because she was still used to with the different name that she had a long time ago_

* * *

 **IV**

Apparently her mother wanted her to deliver some food to a distant relative that was a few houses down theirs

She questioned herself why would her mother and father allow her, a child who is barely 2 and a half years old to do such a chore.

Right shinobi family

But she didn't complain

With the boxes of food in her hands, she made her way towards the designated house she was assigned to go to.

Multiple Uchihas had greeted her along the way while she made a small smile and tipped her head into a bow in form of a polite greeting. It was how her mother taught her

'It feels foreign to feel like this' she hid her full blown smile

She couldn't blame herself

Back in her time, when she was still an adult, her life wasn't the best nor the happiest to live. It wasn't made out of sunshine, butterflies, sparkles and rainbows. It was always _**DARKDARKITSSOCOLDPLEASEHELPMEICANTTAKETHISANYMOREIMDROWNINGSOMEONEANYONE**_

Shinobu vaguely remembers a pale and skinny child, always hungry, always weak and always hurt. She remembers screaming when people in coats go to her and inject something to her body. She remembers those people telling others the same situation as her to fight, to survive, to live another day in pain and in suffering. She wondered why her past self had not just given up early and escaped those torturous experiments

 _She feared death when she was a child the first time_

Shinobu reminded herself

The little girl stopped herself and faced the house that was beside her, knocking on the shoji door to inform of her arrival

"Kagami-sou sofu" she slightly raised her voice, knowing that the old veteran had heard her knock despite the distance and his old age

Rapid footsteps could be heard and the door swung with a loud bang

"Shi...sui-kun?"

* * *

 **V**

The Uchiha girl stared at moon from their porch, Itachi cradled into her arms while her parents were within the house doing whatever they had to do.

Itachi, she noticed, felt heavier

'Of course, he's 5 months old already' she reminded herself

Itachi cooed at her and she melted when one of his chubby hands pulled one of her long bangs and placed the other hand on her cheek

 _The experiments were just the beginning of her torturous life when she was a child. When the people saw her potential, she was dragged out of that hell hole but was met with a worse one. Sure the people gave her more food than she could chew before swallowing and a decent living arrangement but they made her train day and night. She was just barely a teen that time._

Shinobu brought her face close to her younger sibling, remembering that babies had blurry eyes. She wanted her brother to remember her face as soon as possible. Button like nose rubbed with tiny one

The little Uchiha girl didn't know that her shining tender midnight blue eyes and sincere smile was etched on her younger sibling's mind

Itachi's laughter echoed the main house

Fugaku and Mikoto paused at this and later on made a small sincere smile hearing the laughter of their children

It was a peaceful night

* * *

 **VI**

When she turned 3, Shinobu was scared when Fugaku had told her that her training will begin soon

" _Too slow! Repeat it again! Do you want to die?!"_

"That's good, as expected of my daughter"

" _Up! Down! Up! Down! U-! Did I tell you to rest, huh?! Did I?"_

"Go take a 10 minute break"

" _That was pathetic! You're a disgrace to this organization"_

"You'll make the clan proud"

" _I-I'm sorry and I'll try m-my best, master"_

"Arigato, Otou-san"

" _Tch, scum"_

"Of course, you're my daughter"

She didn't know why she felt scared to begin with

* * *

 **VII**

Shinobu wasn't sure when she changed

Maybe it was because she was born in the Uchiha clan and treated them as an actual family

Maybe it was because of how her parents showed such love and utter affection towards her that felt so foreign but so welcoming at the same time

Maybe because she saw her baby brother and wondered if she'll have another one in the future

Maybe it was really because she fell in love with them

Probably

Most likely

Certainly

 _Oh how love can make a person do the most stupid and dangerous things_

* * *

 **VIII**

People whispered, hearing her name as well as the word 'prodigy'

She wondered why people thought of her as such

"Bah, coz you can learn and do stuff in a faster pace compared to the others"

"It's because you're a natural"

Both Uchiha boys said at the same time

Shinobu just blinked at this

The trio consisted of herself, Shisui and Obito

Obito was a few years older than them, already in the Academy and was currently babysitting them since their guardians weren't available. He was a distant relative but was quite near as well compared to the others.

"Where's your Otouto?" Shisui asked, trying to stick a leaf on his forehead like what Obito had instructed them to do. Apparently it was a chakra exercise.

"Itachi-otouto is with Okaa-san. They are in the hospital getting his monthly check-up" she explained as she spun the leaf on her palm

Obito glared at it

Shinobu stopped

She gingerly played with the long sleeves of her shirt "Is it bad that I am this good, Obito-nii?" she asked, she wondered if it was bad that she was this good since all she wanted to do was protect her precious people. The Uchiha girl was actually happy that people thought of her as such. She needed to get strong since in her old life she did everything to kill everyone for survival and now with her new life, she wanted to everything to protect the ones she love

Shisui glared at Obito childishly for making her feel sad

Obito almost swallowed the lollipop stick dangling on his mouth

"Th-that's not it, Shinobu-hime!" Obito suddenly said, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner

Shisui huffed

"It just sucks that you're better than me" he quietly admitted, "And it kinda reminded me of a bastard in my class" his eyes were burning with fire

"So does that mean I shouldn't be good?" she asked, disappointed at the thought. It was confusing when in her old world, it taught her that she should be good with the things she was taught with. Exceptional. Perfect. And in this world, she was exactly somehow like that and people gave her praises! It warmed her heart and she wanted feel more of it! She wanted to do the things what her father taught her for him to be proud of her and give back what they've done to her

Shisui sighed

"What I wanted to say is that…" Obito paused, humming to himself as he crossed his arms while he lifted the lollipop stick in his mouth upwards "It's okay to be good or better than others. But don't gloat or rub it to other people, especially to those who are having a hard time on it" he grinned finally getting his point

'Be humble, huh'

* * *

 **IX**

She woke up, drenched

She padded towards her brother's nursery room, she knew her parents know that she was awake

"Shinobu?" her father's voice echoed to Itachi's room. Dark eyes stared at the shivering figure of his daughter while she clutched the crib where his youngest child was. Darker eyes compared to his looked frantic as she eyed her little brother as if something will happen

"Otou-san" he could hear the fright in her voice

Fugaku's brow rose at this

What could possibly make her daughter…strong, independent, loving, wonderful daughter feel such emotion

"What happened, Shinobu?" her mother's soft and gentle voice was what she heard next

She swallowed

It took her a few seconds before she answered

"I had a nightmare, is all" she mumbled, feeling the comforting hand of her father's on top of her head. His big hand caressed her midnight blue locks soothingly

"What is it about?" Fugaku asked as he carried his daughter into his arms, Mikoto did the same to Itachi's smaller form

Both parents weren't able to get an answer from their eldest when she was fast asleep on her father's arms

* * *

 **X**

" _Why did you do it?!"_

" _Otou-san…Okaa-san"_

" _Haha"_

" _You don't even have to forgive me"_

" _I did it to test my ability"_

" _Itachi begged the Sandamie to protect you and promised that he'll keep an eye on Akastsuki"_

" _He served as a double agent for the Uchiha clan and to the Hokage"_

" _Your hatred isn't enough"_

" _He did it to protect you"_

" _Get the same as my eyes"_

" _You always say that Itachi-nii"_

" _Run away and cling to your pitiful life!"_

" _Itachi-kun killed his strong father, his beautiful and gentle mother, his everything but blood brother and best friend, his lover but he couldn't kill his precious Otouto. He couldn't kill you, Sasuke. Because he loved you the most"_

" _Come here, Sasuke"_

 _"Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."_

" _Your brother was extremely sick but he held on so that you could grow stronger and get rid of the seal Orochimaru placed on to you"_

" _He was a pacifist"_

" _Sorry Sasuke, some other time"_

" _He came back to the village to warn the people that he was still alive"_

" _That hurts nii-san"_

" _Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time"_

" _Itachi, I will kill you!"_

" _I will love you always, Otouto"_

…

…

…

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** welp there you guys! Chapter 1 of Endure….lame title I know but I couldn't really think of a better title mwahaha I hope you enjoyed this

Don't forget to review guys!

And if you haven't read Unbiased, kindly read it! It's just a 8 chaptered mini chapter story c:


	2. Chapter 2

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited the first chapter! It saddens me though that there are a few who reviewed but I am really thankful to those who did in the first chapter! You guys are awesome! 3

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XI**

Training still continued for the Shinobu after the incident that happened a few days ago

It was the only thing that kept the nightmares away even just a little bit

'How could I forget such a thing' she asked herself, absentmindedly attracting more leaves to her body

 _A long time ago when she was deemed ready to do the organization's doings, she was allowed to venture the outside world. She later finds a lot of people engrossed at a certain manga. She listens to them, sprouting praises and telling its story. Interested, she finds the name of it and buys it. And it was the beginning of how she found_ Naruto _in her first life._

'So stupid' she grits her teeth in frustration, not noticing that little Itachi was looking at her curiously

'Of all the things to forget it had to be the fate of my younger siblings and the clan'

It frustrated her and made her depressed that the things that she vowed to protect were the ones who were going to die by the hands of the one she loves

Shinobu heaves a sigh, the leaves falling down the ground after she finished her meditation

She looks at her younger sibling, who in return was looking at her with those big black eyes

So unaware

So innocent

So happy

The giggles of her precious brother warmed her heart

 _"Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."_

" _Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time"_

" _I will love you always, Otouto"_

She shook her head, trying to remove the nightmares of her brother's known future

'Itachi that I know in my first life…is this how you felt when you saw Sasuke?' Shinobu rotated her finger while Itachi's baby hands tried to reach for it

She recalls everything what her brother has to go…is going to…will go through in the future

Shinobu couldn't imagine her brother having that fate. Experiencing the pain, suffering, loneliness, betrayal _**HEISNTLIKETHATHEISAGOODPERSONWHOWANTEDNOTHINGBUTTOPROTECTKONOHAPROTECTSASUKEHISPRECIOUSOTOUTO**_

Big black eyes stared curiously at those crystal clear things coming out of his big sister's midnight blue eyes

"Guwah?"

Small but steady arms circled his little body as he was pulled to his sister's warm chest

He could hear her heart beating

Her soothing hand caressing his small head

Those crystal clear things called tears dripping onto his face but he didn't mind

Words could be heard but he didn't understand and it slowly lulled him to sleep

" _Don't worry, Itachi. Shinobu-nee is here now. I'll be the one to protect you and Sasuke"_

* * *

 **XII**

 _Uchiha Fugaku didn't know how to be father_

 _He always thought when he'd get children from Mikoto, he would treat them like how his father treated him when he was younger_

 _Strict_

 _Aloof_

 _Harsh_

 _And somehow loving in the inside_

 _But when his daughter, Uchiha Shinobu, came to this world he was…utterly lost. Him, Uchiha Fugaku, clan head of the Uchiha clan, one of the founding clans of Konohagakure no Sato…utterly lost because of his daughter_

 _Fugaku never had a sister so he didn't know how to treat his newborn daughter_

 _Should he act like how his father did to him when he was a child?_

 _He thought to himself and imagine doing to his first born child…daughter_

 _Strict_

 _Aloof_

 _Harsh_

 _But looking at Shinobu made him think…_

 _ **SWEETLOVINGADORABLEINNOCENTFRAGILESHINOBUSOMUCHLIKEMIKOTOANDIICANNOTHANDLEITANDISITJUSTMEORISSHESPARKLINGMYGOSHMYDAUGHTERISSOADORABLEASDFJDSFV**_

 _Fugaku sighed_

' _If only you'd been born as a boy, I wouldn't be having a crisis here' the clan head of the Uchiha clan frowned, looking at his first born daughter in his arms who was only a few weeks old_

 _He cracked a smile when he sees Shinobu smiling at him, which Mikoto would gently laugh at him before saying, "She's already wrapped around your fingers, Fugaku" and he will forever deny, even to his wife, that he'd blush at that thought_

 _Maybe he'll just be his own ideal father_

 _Maybe he doesn't have to follow what his father has done to him and to his brothers during his childhood_

 _Maybe…time will tell_

" _But know this little one, I may not be the greatest father however do know that you'll be protected by me, your mother and our clan as well as the village"_

* * *

 **XIII**

"-s a good thing Shinobu-chan looks like you! I think Itachi-kun, looks like him"

"Tadaima"

Red fiery hair and a bright smile greeted Shinobu when she arrives after her training with her father

"Ah, Shinobu-chan!" the woman in her jonin uniform waves at her enthusiastically from their low table. She makes a squeaking sound when she momentarily lost her grip on her little brother's frail body. Her mother glares at her best friend.

"Kushina-oba-san. Okaa-san" she greets her in return as well as her mother who is beside her

"Okaeri"

The little girl takes a step and freezes for a moment, eyes wide while staring at the woman who was staring at her questioningly

 _The image of an older Kushina with her husband protecting their child as they were impaled by one of the claws of the Kyuubi. Her sweet, strong, energetic auntie will die after just giving birth to her son and will never see him grow and be loved. Her son, who looks like his father and has her personality will live a terrible life where the villagers will see him as a monster for what is contained in him, rather as a hero for containing the bijuu._

"-nobu-chan, are you okay?"

She is sent back to reality but catches on pretty quickly

"I am doing just fine, Kushina-oba-san. Okaa-san, I will just take a bath and rest for a while" she bows her head naturally as if she wasn't spacing out a few seconds ago

Kushina just stares and nods but while Mikoto just nods and replies she knows something is up with her daughter

Shinobu leaves the two women with her little brother in Kushina's unexperienced arms

Her fists curls tightly as she bites her lips

 _Her love for her brother was greater than that of the red haired woman_

'I'm sorry, Kushina-oba-san'

* * *

 **XIII**

Both of her parents are arguing in front of them

She sighs at this

"Dear, you know that the first word of every children is 'Okaa-san' right? Ne Itachi, say 'Okaa-san' for me will you?"

"I think you are gravely mistaken, dearest wife. 'Otou-san' will be the first thing our son will say since he takes after me"

"Okaa-san"

"Otou-san"

Sparks flew

She sighed

Never in her life did she imagine that the most respected people of the village and in their clan, her parents would do such a thing such as argue about who would her little brother first call.

"Abaa" baby Itachi drools, waving his baby hands towards her

He could sit up and carry his own head now

Apparently, they were fighting because her first word as a baby wasn't 'Okaa-san' or 'Otou-san'. She had forgotten what her first word was but it didn't really matter…well except for her parents

"Okaa-san"

"Otou-san"

She smiled

'And here I thought that the great Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto were as stiff as a board parents/person in the anime'

"Okaa-san"

"Otou-san"

It was already been 5 minutes since they started fighting

She faced her little brother, whose eyes shined when he met her sister's

"Our parents sure are silly, ne Otouto? Why don't you just say 'Nee-chan' so they'll stop" she giggled at her own joke

"Nueh?"

"Okaa-san"

"Nee?"

"Oto-"

The three of them froze

"Nee?" the black haired baby giggled, clapping his hands as he repeatedly said the word while looking at Shinobu, "Nee-chwan"

'Ah, I'm so screwed' she gave a sheepish smile to her parents' dark looks

* * *

 **XIV**

Months passed by and Itachi is already a year old. He can already walk, read and somehow talk fluently. He is incredibly smart for his age and very observant. Shinobu wishes her Itachi would still be the Itachi she knows and not the one in her distant memory.

She is four now and Shisui is five and half

Her father thinks that she's old enough to wield a weapon of her choice

"You have to think of this properly" he tells them, "The weapon is an extension of your body and you must know how to properly wield it"

She and Shisui looks at each other

Shishui thinks long and hard but for her it takes within a second

"I want to wield a sword, Otou-san" she says this with confidence where Fugaku approves and is confused of his daughter's choice of weapon. He had thought she'd pick a tessen (war fan) or simply kunais and shurikens like her mother and become a shurikenjutsu master

"Are you sure?" he questions her as Shisui looks at her wondering where she'd got the confidence

"Hai"

Fugaku hesitates but agrees

He believes in his daughter's word and choice

"Alright then, but you have to start on something shorter first then decide what kind of sword you want to wield in the future"

"That will be okay. Arigato, Otou-san"

He hums as he asks Shisui his choice of weapon

They didn't know she once held a sword

* * *

 **XV**

' _It hurts'_

' _Someone please stop this'_

 _Shinobu clutches her head in pain_

 _The water dripping from the faucet echoes the tiled walls of their bathroom_

 _The overflowing of memories from her old world resurfaces_

 _Memories she has not seen during her first nightmare_

 _Someone was whispering to her and she tried to block them_

" _Go away" she quietly mumbles_

' _ **You're not supposed to be here, why are you here?**_ _'_

" _Stop it"_

' _ **Don't get too attached, you're just someone who just stumbled into their world'**_

" _No. I was born here with a purpose"_

' _ **Whether you're here or not everything is set in motion'**_

" _I can change things even if it's just a little"_

' _ **Your brothers' will suffer. One will die while the other one will live his life driven in revenge'**_

" _They have me. I have a purpose. Like my name, I will endure everything for them"_

' _ **A piece that is disposable'**_

" _They…they do not think of me like that. I am wanted"_

' _ **Your efforts will be wasted'**_

" _It will be not"_

' _ **You will be hated by your clan, your family, your precious Otoutos when they find out the truth. That you are not in this world. That you are playing god with their lives for knowing their fate'**_

" _I am no-"_

" _ **You are by just being alive, Shinobu"**_

 _Her breath hitches_

 _She hesitates_

" _Nee-chan?" little Itachi asks curiously behind the door of their bathroom. His small shadowed form could be seen from the shoji door._

 _Shinobu stares at it and her hesitation ceases and she knows that she's worth it that she's something despite whatever the voices tell her_

" _ **You were never wanted to begin with. Never in your old life, never in this life and never ever will be in your next"**_

" _Ah, Itachi"_

 _She ignores it and the voice are gone for now_

* * *

 **XVI**

During one of their training, Fugaku leads her towards a massive lake with a wooden deck on the side. He walks her there, his big hands holding her small pale ones tenderly. Fugaku tells her that he feels that she is ready to do the coming of age jutsu that all of their clan members go through.

"Look carefully okay"

Tiger

Ram

Monkey

Boar

Horse

Tiger

" _Katon:_ _Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_

A trail of flame comes out of Fugaku's lips before a massive flame like a shooting star appears at the end of it. It was almost in the middle of the lake

She could sense how the chakra flowed inside her father's body when he performed the jutsu which made her understand it

"You can take your time if you want, Shi-" Fugaku stops himself as he looks at her daughter doing the same hand seals he did awhile ago

Tiger

Ram

Monkey

Boar

Horse

Tiger

Shinobu pauses for a while, trying to accumulate the chakra she need inside her belly. Slowly, she pushes the chakra towards her chest before bursting out hot orange flames out of her mouth

" _Katon:_ _Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_

It is not as big or as powerful as her father's but Fugaku is proud

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought you already have the Sharingan" he chuckles at this

Shinobu just smiles and feels warm inside

' _More…I need more power to get stronger'_

* * *

 **XVII**

She is tired

She is sleepy

She wants to take a shower

She needs to eat to fill up her tummy

She sees her little brother and mother playing blocks

Itachi sees her and his eyes shines brightly

He gets up and hugs his elder sister

"Nee-chan!"

"Tadaima"

Her energy is replenished at this

* * *

 **XVIII**

Itachi is almost 2 years old when he meets a girl named Uchiha Izumi

They play together while their mothers' talk with each other

"-ean but Nii-san is nice when he isn't cranky. Ne, Itachi-kun do you have one?" the brown haired Uchiha girl asks him

The image of his elder sister appears on his mind

Midnight blue hair like their mother's. Hairstyle like their father's. Her eyes the same as their mother's eyes, it was bordering to onyx black. A faint memory of her tender eyes looking at him and sincere smile when he was a baby

"Hmm, she's the best elder sister in the world" Itachi declares looking at his sister in a distance, walking towards them

"Eh, honto?" Izumi pouts, wondering why her older cousin slash brother isn't like that

"Shinobu-nee-chan is always there ever since I was a baby…I mean, she's the one who I always see even when I was still that age despite babies having vague memories. She is gentle and loving like Okaa-san as well as strong and skilled like Otou-san. I am lucky to have her" he gets up and Izumi follows his movement with her eyes

A miniature version of Mikoto-sama appears before her

"Nee-chan" he smile but grunts in reply when she taps his nose

Izumi loved the way her laughter sounded like bells ringing along the summer breeze when Itachi scrunched his nose in an adorable way. Those midnight blue eyes stares at her brown ones and Izumi understands why Itachi praised and adored his sister

"Who might your friend be, Itachi?"

She wondered if this is how her friend felt

* * *

 **XIX**

When she reaches five years old, her father happily informs her that she is deemed to be ready for the academy

Her mother worries but she reassures her

Itachi is happy for his sister that she is closer in becoming a great shinobi

Shinobu is conflicted with everything but endures it

'For Itachi'

* * *

 **XX**

" _I expect to train Itachi before he turns three" the announcement of their father made Shinobu drop her chopsticks_

" _Shinobu" her mother reprimands her_

" _But Otou-san, isn't Otouto still too young to train?" she questions her father's decision_

 _Fugaku raises a brow at this_

" _You were almost the same age as Itachi when I first began to train you" he informed her, his arms crossed, hands inside the yukata sleeve that he usually wore_

" _But Otou-san, it's earlier compared to my training" she fights back_

" _Are you questioning my decisions, Shinobu?" her father stares at her hard, not glare but stares. Fugaku does not want to inflict fear to his precious daughter._

 _She returns the stare albeit hesitantly. She does not want to be disrespectful to her father but she wants an answer and reason out to delay her little brother's training_

 _He sighs_

" _The council wants to train him early since he'll be the next clan head"_

 _Shinobu's eyes widen in horror_

 _The eldest child of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto remembers that it is the clan's heavy expectations that drove her brother to the corner. To not experience his childhood. To enjoy. To become an adult so fast. To taint his hands in an early age._

 _She straightens her back and faces her father and mother_

 _Both parents stares at their daughter in shock while Itachi looks at the commotion in confusion_

' _What is happening?' he stares at his sister. Legs were tucked underneath her, back straight and hands on her thighs, eyes staring at them with outmost confidence_

 _She bowed with all the respect the she could muster_

" _With all due respect, Otou-san, Okaa-san…I wish to become the clan head"_

" _W-what?" her mother asks this as she looked between her husband and daughter in shock_

 _Fugaku does not reply_

 _He is not mad at his daughter's statement_

 _Fugaku knows that Shinobu is very much capable and that the only thing that hindered the council's decision was because of her gender_

' _Tch, those old fools and their traditional thinking'_

 _Midnight blue eyes stares at his brown eyes_

' _She is afraid but is confident. She knows the consequences and the hardship but is willing to endure it. She wants to protect those she holds dear' a glance towards Itachi's confused face_

 _He smirks_

" _Very well then, I'll talk to the council about this"_

' _She'll be a good clan head'_

" _Anata" Mikoto made a protest_

" _Our child is very much determined, Mikoto. At least recognize that" he smiles at her and continues to eat his forgotten food_

 _Mikoto is worried like every mother but hesitantly agrees with her husband_

 _Itachi is confused but follows his parents' example_

 _And Shinobu is satisfied_

 _She looks at Itachi eating his food_

 _Itachi notices this and smiles at her which she returns_

 _Shinobu pokes his nose and he scrunches it in an adorable way_

' _Don't worry, Shinobu-nee-chan is here'_

 _She smiles and continues her dinner_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There you have it! The second chapter of Endure hehe I hope you guys liked it c: and dont forget to review! Reviews are very lovely


	3. Chapter 3

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** Ahhh I'm so happy that there were a lot more people who reviewed the last chapter. I am so happy it warms my heart 3 thank you for those who did so and please continue to support me and this story until the very end

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXI**

Shinobu meets Namikaze Minato and Hatake Kakashi when the both of them are sparring at a training ground near the Uchiha district

She had accidentally stumbled upon the duo when she was heading back to her home after school

"Sugoi" her eyes shined when she looks at Kakashi wielding that tanto sword, white chakra emitting with every swing

A rustle

"Ah, Shinobu-chan!"

It was Kushina who finds her hiding spot

The duo sparring stopped and looked at the red haired woman beckoning a small black haired little girl towards her

"Let's take a break, Kakashi" Minato tells his apprentice which he hums in reply

Both of them walk towards the two girls waiting in a distance

"Who might this be, Kushina?" Minato looks behind his girlfriend to see the shy girl. Bright blue eyes look at her midnight blue ones in recognition

'An Uchiha hmmm…Mikoto? No, Fugaku-san? No no no…both?' he tilts his head side to side

"Ah this is Miko and Fugaku-bas…" "ehem" …eldest child, Uchiha Shinobu" Kushina grins, placing a comforting hand behind her back

'Ohh, I can really see the resemblance from the both of them' Minato chuckles

"It's nice to meet you, I am Uchiha Shinobu" she is shy but the lessons of etiquette that was drilled by her mother made her do it

"It's nice to meet you too, I am Namikaze Minato" he smiles at the little girl which makes her face light pink

'Ah, such a warm smile'

It warms her belly

Shinobu then looks at the silver haired child that was obviously older than her, wondering why he wasn't saying his own greeting

'Ah, Kakashi wasn't the most pleasant kid to talk before Obito-nii if I recall'

"Hora Kakashi-kun. It's rude not to introduce yourself especially if it's a girl" Kushina lightly scolds him

Kakashi huffs before introducing himself, "Hatake Kakashi" he crosses his arms and turns away. It was obvious he didn't want to interact and was frustrated that his training was cut short because of the little runt that interrupted their time

Minato just sweat drops at this

Kushina glares and stomps towards the rude kid before lecturing him about proper etiquette and his rudeness

The blond haired man goes to Shinobu and asks her, "So what were you doing by the bush, Shinobu-chan?"

Little Shinobu plays with the strap of her bag across her chest

"I stumbled at this training ground when I was going home. The sound of metal clashing lead me here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I was curious"

'She's so polite'

"Ahh you don't have to say sorry" Minato reassures her

Kushina and Kakashi were still fighting

Shinobu hesitantly steps forward, Minato is curious what the girl is doing

'I…I want to learn!' her eyes sparkles as she remembers the dance that happened between sensei and student

Kakashi notices her approaching and stops, Kushina sees this and did so as well

"Please teach me the ways of the sword!" she bows

* * *

 **XXII**

 _Uchiha Mikoto was forced to get married in an early age_

 _She retired as a tokubetsu jonin who had a notorious name that can be found in any Bingo Book in the Five Great Shinobi Countries_

 _It was an honor to be married to the next clan head and bear his children for the great or good of her clan. She was lucky that her marriage though they were engaged, she and Fugaku were in love._

 _However if she had her own free will…_

 _She would have chosen when to retire_

 _She would have stayed as the famous Shurikenjutsu no Mikoto_

 _She would have made and done more things_

 _She would have preferred if Fugaku had proposed to her_

 _But when she saw her daughter, her and Fugaku's first child_

' _Maybe marrying early wasn't so bad' tears fell when the baby that was inside her womb for nine months greeted them in the outside world_

 _The Uchiha matriarch quietly chuckles when she sees Fugaku stiffly carries their baby in his arm. Afraid that he might drop their first child._

 _The scene in front of her warms her heart…_

 _And Uchiha Mikoto does not regret marrying 2 years earlier than their intended marriage_

* * *

 **XXIII**

Kushina suggested one day that she'd teach her fūinjutsu

"I'll make you my best student in the whole world, 'ttebane!" she cheered

But later realized that Shinobu sucked at it

"Kushina, I don't think you should continue this" Mikoto says worriedly when the failed explosion tag seal that her daughter made slightly burned her fingers

The red haired woman cries at this

"So much for being a seal master" Kushina's words are muffled when her face is planted on their wooden table

"Ah, it is okay Okaa-san. I'll just learn the basic" Shinobu smiles at this as Itachi smacks an ointment filled fingers onto his sister's grazed cheeks

"It's cold, Itachi-otouto" she grumbles before telling this to him and Itachi quietly apologizes as he clumsily applies the ointment

It took them months before Shinobu could actually do explosive tag seals and storage seals without burning herself or accidentally storing stuff that wasn't supposed to be stored

Kushina gives up at this, by Mikoto's request, but is satisfied at Shinobu's progress

* * *

 **XXIV**

Itachi and her are left alone in their house

Mikoto went out to the grocery

Fugaku was doing Military Police stuff

And Shisui hasn't still arrived along with their Kagami-sou sofu

"Ne, Nee-chan" Itachi tugs her black shirt

Shinobu hums

"Do we have anything sweet?" he asks

His big sister gets up and opens the fridge

He follows along and sees the content of it….sweetless

The sensation of his nose in between her fingers makes his frown turn to a grunt

"Nee-chan" Shinobu laughs at this

"How about Nee-chan makes you something sweet?" she asks him with the tender smile and eyes that he has grown to love

Itachi's grin is hidden by the hands that was covering his slightly red nose

"Really?"

She nods her head

"What will you be making then, Nee-chan?" he places his hands down, black eyes were curiously looking at Shinobu's thinking face

"Ahh"

He tilts his head to the side

"How about some dangos and macarons?"

Itachi tilts his head to the other side

"Ma…macarons?"

* * *

 **XXV**

" _Haah, why should I teach you the ways of the sword" Kakashi grumbls not liking that kid was wasting his time_

 _He should be training, damnit_

" _I want to learn" Shinobu answers_

 _She bites her lip_

 _Kakashi stops himself when she quickly tells him_

" _I…I know that you don't want to because I may not be in par with you and you think that I'm just a waste of time but I really want to learn. There are no kenjutsu specialist in our clan and Otou-san only knows a little. You don't have to train me every day or directly. You can just instruct me and tell me if anything is wrong once in a while…" Shinobu doesn't realize that she is blabbering_

 _Kushina chuckles at this, knowing that her best friend's daughter really wants to learn Kakashi's way of swordsmanship_

 _Kakashi isn't too thrilled about this_

" _Ahh that would be a great idea" but Minato think this is a great opportunity for his student to interact with people his age…even if he's older than the Uchiha girl_

 _Kakashi is surprised by his sensei's statement and ask him, "Why?!"_

 _Minato smiles at him innocently, "It would be a good opportunity and great training for the both of you…and I think you'll be a good sensei" Kushina is snickering. She knows Minato can make his rude student do anything by just saying praises to him._

' _Give him praises, he'll wag his tail and obey his master'_

 _Kakashi flushes_

 _The silver haired genin crosses his hand, closes his eyes and pretends to think_

" _Hmm" he opens one black eye to peek at the little Uchiha girl in front of him. Midnight blue eyes were so big they were staring at him. It was shining and he couldn't help but think how pretty it looked._

 _He flushes more_

" _F-fine" Kakashi agrees hesitantly_

 _Shinobu stares at Kakashi with midnight blue eyes shining in glee, her smile though it wasn't wide was tender and beautiful_

 _His heart skipped a beat_

" _I-I'll work you hard so don't complain okay" he quickly tells Shinobu instead where she just nods her head excitedly_

 _Minato and Kushina smiles at the background_

' _Hook, line and sinker' a devious grin_

' _Ahh, even Kakashi has fallen to the deadly Uchiha charms of a girl' an uneasy smile_

* * *

 **XXVI**

There are no classes but she and Shisui were training with their Kagami-sou sofu. Itachi was also with them, behaving like a good kid that he is.

They are the old veteran's great grandchildren who he very adores them much. He dotes on Shisui since they live together but Shisui tells her that she is more spoiled because she is the first grandchild and a girl. Shinobu thinks that his favourite is Itachi because he is the youngest out of the three of them

She huffs at this

"Ne Kagami-sou sofu"

"What is it Shisui?"

Shinobu places her cup of tea down to look at the great grandfather and great grandchild looking at each other's eyes. Itachi does this as well

The four of them were currently at their great grandfather's house resting after training themselves for almost the whole afternoon

"What does it mean to be an Uchiha?" the curly haired kid asked, eyes curiously looking at the cup in his hand. A small stick floating in the middle of his tea.

Kagami smiles at his grand children

"It means to protect your family and bring honor to the clan"

Shinobu tilts her head at this

"But isn't it the same as being a Konoha nin? We protect and serve it as well as giving her the honor from our actions as a shinobi of Konoha" she questions

Itachi looks at them back and forth, not knowing what was happening between his great grandfather and his elder sister and distant cousin

Kagami's eyes are downcast

"That is true, little one" he answers

"Then how are we different, sou sofu?" Itachi asks this, somehow getting what they were talking about

Kagami sighs at this

"There is not much of a difference, to tell you the truth. It's just that some of our clan members think that what we are doing is solely for the clan. That Konoha is actually benefitting our services because of us which is indeed true but they do not want to see and believe that we are also benefitting from Konoha as well. I hate to say this but majority of our people are prideful and…" Kagami rambles on as they listened to the old man's words

"…but those things matter not as long as you follow your heart" he smiles at the innocent faces of his greatly beloved great grandchildren

"Follow our heart?" they questioned this

"Yes. To follow what you think and believe is best and is right. Follow not because you are an Uchiha member or a Konoha nin but because you are your own person. Follow it and do not regret on it. Follow your own nindo, your shinobi way"

Those were forever imprinted in their hearts and minds

* * *

 **XXVII**

Shisui and her attended the Academy together though they are not in the same year

This however changed when both of them were asked and recommended to move to the final year

"Isn't it exciting that we get to learn and is closer in becoming a shinobi?" Shisui asks her as they both followed the Chunin that was accompanying them to their new classroom

Shinobu is silent but Shisui is not bothered by it

She is almost nearing 6 and she wishes to graduate by that age.

'Slowly but surely…I'll get there' her thoughts are interrupted by the Chunin that is talking to another Chunin

"Okay class, we have two new students…"

She doesn't bother to listen to the woman's words and ignores Shisui's overly excited mood

'Step by step'

* * *

 **XXVIII**

Her birthday party was celebrated in a snowy January evening

It was nothing special compared to her 3rd birthday where all clan children's party were celebrated and made in public and in extension to the other clan heads of Konoha

Shinobu is contented with the small celebration that she will have with her family

Her Okaa-san, Otou-san, little Itachi, Shisui and Kagami-sou sofu

And as they sing her a happy birthday, where the candles of her cake illuminate her face, she couldn't help but wish and make a prayer to the gods that were hopefully listening to her

"Nee-chan, make a wish" Itachi's eyes glowed from the candles similarly like hers. Orange flickering onto his black ones

Shinobu smiles at her brother's mesmerizing face

 _Red eyes replaced dark eyes_

 _His eyes were bleeding_

" _I'll give you a new power for you to use"_

" _Shisui!"_

 _They were patterned now_

 _She could see that his eyes were deteriorating, he was turning blind_

" _Tsukuyomi"_

" _Amaterasu"_

" _Susanoo"_

She kept her smile despite the images she saw inside her mind

'Kami-sama please protect and watch over my little brother and future little brother always. To give me the strength and the power to shield them against the darkness of this world. To change their fate and lift their burdens even if it's just a little…because in this world…in this life they have me, their older sister.'

She blew the candles

And at the night of her day, she silently screams and beats herself up

Not knowing that she'll make the same wish and do the same thing in 7 years during her birthday

* * *

 **XXIV**

Shinobu is now 6 and Shisui 8 already

They are asked to take the exam earlier than their older classmates even if they were introduced to them a few months back

"Uchiha Shinobu and Uchiha Shisui congratulations on you both for becoming a genin. Especially you Shinobu-chan, if only you've taken the exams earlier you and Kakashi-kun would have been the youngest…" she tuned out the Chunin

She snapped back to reality when Shisui nudged her with his elbow lightly

It was the Sandaime who was now speaking to them

"…congratulations to you Shinobu-chan, Shisui-kun. May you serve Konoha with pride and glory, to protect the future of our people, their aspiration in life. Let the Will of Fire burn with you forever in your hearts until your very last breath"

The blue hitai-ate was given to her and she never knew that it was that heavy to carry it

* * *

 **XXX**

" _Ne, Okaa-san"_

 _Head tilted to the side_

" _Hm, what is it dear?"_

 _A tender smile_

" _I've been feeling weird for a while now"_

 _Concerned eyes stared at her child_

" _What have you been feeling?"_

 _She went closer, putting a hand on her child's forehead_

" _Sometimes, I've been getting a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. They say I turn red as well, especially my ears! My hands sweat…"_

 _Eyes widen in recognition with every word that comes out from her child's mouth_

" _Does it always happen? Or does it happen when you're always with someone?"_

 _She chuckled at this knowing what's wrong_

" _Not always…but now that you mention it, it does happen when I'm with…"_

 _She smiles when he mumbles a name_

" _Then you must be in love"_

 _Imaginary questions marks appeared on her child's head_

" _Love?"_

 _She stifled a laugh behind her hand_

" _Yes"_

 _Big onyx eyes glimmer, curious with whatever she was saying_

" _Love is and can be expressed in different things. It can be because you want to protect that person or you want to be with him or her every day, to spend your life with that special person. To cherish and hold them close…"_

 _She rambled, eyes watching her get wider and wider with each word that left her lips_

" _Ne Okaa-san do you think I love, Shinobu-chan?"_

 _She realized he didn't know what he was saying_

" _Do you, Shisui?"_

 _A hum_

" _Maybe I do!"_

 _He cheered and laughed and, she followed afterwards_

' _Oh boy'_

 _She told herself, smiling at her little boy's laughing face_

 _Shisui is just 5 years old but she was sure that he doesn't…hasn't understood the meaning of love…the meaning of loving another person in a non-familial way. She wonders how the daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku could have done something to make her little Shisui to feel this way towards her._

" _Anata in heaven, guide and protect our little Shisui will you?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** here's the third chapter of Endure! I hope you like it guys and do not forget to review hihi! We can see here that Shinobu isn't inclined with fuijutsu unlike our lil ol Nao in Unbiased. BUT THE HOLY MACAROONS HAVE FOLLOWED IN THIS STORY! I AM HAPPY! I've got nothing else to say but to see you in the next chapter! If you have suggestions I am open to them but I may or may not include them but I will try c: and if you have any questions about/for me, this pitiful author, you can ask me here!

 **Dreamy-Girl2016:** thank you for your review last chapter! I hope you like this one hehe

 **A very sleepy owl:** thank you! It warms my heart that you think of my stories as such

 **Madam3Mayh3m:** and thank you very much for reviewing the last one! Hope you enjoyed this update!

 **d0wn-t0-mars:** Aww Shinobu indeed!

 **xenocanaan:** yes I very much like how those two interact especially since it's a chibi Itachi! But imagine the fluffiness of this when little Sasuke is born! Moe power!

 **DarkDust27:** the summary as well explains how the story may go but stick around and find out how our little Shinobu will/will not do in this story

 **KumorikoKumoriko:** thank you for your review!

 **Wolf and Leopard:** I adore it as well haha

 **UnlockedPotential:** thank you for your kind review! I am also waiting for Sasuke to be born in this story /although I already finished typing the chapter where he is born hehe/ hope you like this one!

 **Guest1:** thank you for your kind review anonymous reviewer! As for what you've said its for me to know and for you to find out hehe see you in the next updates

 **timijaf:** thank you!

 **ShugoYuuki123:** thank you! I hope this chapter did not disappoint you

 **chloemika:** hehe we'll see dearest


	4. Chapter 4

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** So many review! It really warms my heart, ya know~

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXXI**

Obito sulks

He is late again for their training and he knew that Bakashi will scold at him again for being late

"It's not like he's the sensei" he mutters with a pout on his face as he jumps from one tree to another

He grumbles, thinking that it wasn't his fault that some granny needed help in carrying her grocery bags as well as putting away the products in her cabinets

The sound of metal clashing could be heard in a distance

And Uchiha Obito arrives in their usual training ground 15 minutes late like always

"I'm here!" he announces his arrival

Kakashi cannot help but be irritated at this

"You-" he is cut off by Obito's loud voice when he sees his idol's daughter

"Ahh, Shinobu-hime! What are you doing here?" he jogs towards them saying his greetings to Minato and Rin

"Kakashi-sempai is teaching me the ways of the swords" Obito couldn't help but frown that Shinobu had asked his rival to teach her

Eyes widen in realization

"Wait! Di-did you just say 'Kakashi-sempai'?" he shakily points a finger towards his silver haired teammate

Shinobu nods

"Hai. Kakashi-sempai has taught me for about…a year now?" she looks at the clouds, wondering if the answer is there

Obito openly gapes

"Ehhh? But I can teach you the ways of the sword too, Shinobu-hime!" he does a sloppy stance and imaginary pokes an imaginary enemy with his imaginary sword

Kakashi says something which pisses Obito off and they fight yet again

* * *

 **XXXII**

Shisui is assigned to a recently inactive group of genin wherein one of their member was killed

It was obvious that Shisui is nervous since he feels that he is stepping on something that isn't supposed to step on, for their bonds were established and he is intruding

'Like a lone wolf joining a pack…'

 _Huh?_

Shinobu reassures him to give them time and he agrees before he leaves her

It take a while before a set of footsteps could be heard along the hallway and the Chunin teacher heaves a sigh, muttering why he was always lazy and late

The door slid open…

"This is so troublesome"

…and the scar-less face of Nara Shikaku greeted her

* * *

 **XXXIII**

She follows whatever they told her to do

She doesn't complain

She remembers that she had only voiced her concern when it came to her little brother's training before he was three

She doesn't remember if she has ever followed whatever her heart desired

What did Kagami-sou sofu tell her again?

"Follow my heart?" Shinobu asked herself

"Follow because I am my own person?" she questions herself again

The clan's many expectations on her piles one by one…by one…by one

She swallows hard

"But aren't I doing what I want?" to train, to exceed, to be the best, to be an obedient daughter and shinobi because she believes the clan has given her all the things she wanted that she couldn't have in her old life. A caring mother, a strong father, a loving little brother, a warm family, a place to come back and call home. And by following what the clan wants isn't it like paying them back for what they have given me?

"So…" she traces her face's reflection on the mirror

"…why am I not happy?"

The expression of the girl in the mirror wasn't what she wanted to see

* * *

 **XXXIV**

' _ **Save Obito, his death was essential to Madara's plan'**_

' _ **No, no, save Rin, she's the reason why Obito became Tobi'**_

' _ **Knock some sense to Kakashi so that he doesn't abandon Obito in the Kannabi bridge mission'**_

' _ **How about Itachi then?'**_

' _ **Minato-san?'**_

' _ **Sasuke?'**_

' _ **Kushina-oba-san?'**_

' _ **Okaa-san?'**_

' _ **Naruto?'**_

' _ **Otou-san?'**_

' _ **The Uchiha Clan?'**_

' _ **The whole world'**_

' _ **SAVE EVERYONE SHINOOOOBU'**_

 _ **STOP IT!**_

* * *

 **XXXV**

The nightmare that she got makes her train more, it worries her mother and father but Fugaku is proud for her progress. He is delighted that his daughter is under a powerful shinobi and one of his acquaintances. Itachi is also doing well in his training as well. He is proud of his children

However he is concerned with his daughter's constant nightmares

Fugaku wishes for her to see his friend, Yamanaka Inoichi but Shinobu always declines. Always saying that she is alright and that she does not need it.

It worries him and Mikoto, as well as little Itachi

"I am alright, Otou-san. I am strong and take after you and Okaa-san after all" he relents when she gave him that smile

As the clan head he approves and is proud of such decision coming from his child and heir

But as a father he worries…and worries

The nightmares doesn't stop

* * *

 **XXXVI**

" _Ne Obito-nii, why do you call me a hime?" a much younger Shinobu asks her babysitter_

 _Fugaku was busy_

 _Itachi was with Mikoto for his monthly checkup in the hospital_

 _Shisui is with his mother taking care of old Kagami_

 _So it is Obito's mission to take care of his much younger distant family while his grandmother was in the market_

" _I hear hime's are weak and are constantly protected by the people around them. Do you think of me as weak, Obito-nii?" huge midnight blue eyes stared at him_

 _He grins at the little girl in front of him_

' _Ahh, she's so much like Mikoto-sama!' he thinks back how he idolizes the matriarch of their clan back when she was known as Shurikenjutsu no Mikoto_

" _It's not like that Shinobu-hime! I believe that hime's can be portrayed as anything, like shinobis!" he explained_

" _Like shinobis?"_

" _Hmm! You know that shinobis can be really powerful or really cool with their jutsus or or or with their weapons right?"_

 _Shinobu slowly nods her head, somehow getting the older boy's words_

" _Well then, you're Shinobu-hime coz you're not only the daughter of the clan head of the great Uchiha clan but because I believe you'll be the most kind hearted, elegant, sophisticated? Regal?…uhm…like Mikoto-sama…hmm"_

 _She quietly laughs at how Obito didn't know what else to say_

" _Uhmm"_

 _She smiles_

" _Obito-nii, its okay" she tells him and he heaves a sigh_

" _Arigato, Obito-nii" she thanks him and that grin that she loves so much was what she receives_

" _Anything for you, Shinobu-hime!"_

* * *

 **XXXVII**

Shinobu is apprenticed by Nara Shikaku for the first few months before they get two more freshly graduated genins to be officially called a team

The months that she is apprenticed with the Nara clan head is rather…peaceful and…Nara like

" _This is so troublesome"_

If she didn't know a Nara's behaviour she would have felt insulted by the man's first words towards her, intentionally or not

" _The name's Nara Shikaku…though we're in a master-apprentice relationship just can call me Shikaku-sensei. That shisou thing is just bothersome"_

Nara Shikaku didn't train her like she expected but he did warn her about it

" _You'll be under my wing for a few months before I get two other brats to teach and for you to call teammates. But for the meantime, you'll be learning how to formulate strategies"_

Ever since then, they played shogi and other mind games. It was boring at first since she always lost and was new to that game but when she got the hang of it, it felt relaxing and challenging at the same time

" _We will be doing some spars and missions as well but mostly strategic and tactic training. This might sound boring but I can't really teach you team formations when you're by yourself…maybe when we're officially a team will I teach you stuff. I also got from the Hokage that Fugaku and Kagami-sama has already been training you as well as kenjutsu with Sakumo-san's kid so might as well make you use that mind of yours to the max"_

It was logical and she accepted it, smiling after Shikaku quietly muttered to himself that working out was troublesome and that playing games was better

"Ah, checkmate"

Midnight blue eyes widen in shock

"You were close, but you need to formulate a new strategy. You used that on me a few days ago" Shikaku's lazy voice lectured her

Her head ached at the numerous strategy that she had to form

"One more time"

Troublesome indeed

* * *

 **XXXVII**

She is with Team Minato once more

Obito and Kakashi were sparring while Rin treated her wounds that she got from Kakashi when they fought with swords

"There all done" Rin announces and Shinobu is mesmerized at her

Short brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, purple rectangle markings and a beautiful smile

Shinobu blushes at this

"Arigato Rin-nee" was her quiet response

She doesn't say much when the medic nin of Team Minato gives her some ointment that she made

Rin sweatdrops at the little girl's action as if she doesn't want to talk to her

The brown haired medic just sat quietly beside her, awkwardly, as they focused their attention at the two sparring boys

It is familiar to Shinobu when images of an older Obito and Kakashi are fighting not as comrades but as enemies, flashing back and forth to their younger version ones. She recalls that there was an episode similar to this

 _Black cheerful eyes were replaced with deadly red and rings of purple filled with hate, anger and malicious humor_

 _A hit to the left and to the right_

 _He dodges_

 _And smacks him to the face_

 _Kunais were brought out, one of each in their hands_

 _Sparks flew_

 _He fell but got up soon_

 _Those eyes stared at him with hate so much hate, he couldn't bear to see his friend to have such an expression on his face_

" _I'm going to borrow this"_

" _Katon:_ Gōkakyū _no_ Jutsu _"_

"Doton _: Doryūheki"_

The deep and high pitched tones of their voices were mixing with one another

 _The bunshin turned to lightning, electrocuting him_

 _He crouched down and kicked as it connected to his chin, making him fly_

Obito got up from the ground but when he opened his eyes, Kakashi was already pointing a kunai in between his eyes

"Hand-to-hand combat is finish. Kakashi wins this round…"

They were to form the seal of reconciliation ( _when a faded image of an older Obito grabs the younger one's shoulder and pulls him back, attacking the faded older version of Kakashi that was behind the younger real one)_ and Obito grins from his position despite his lost from Kakashi, who intertwines his two fingers with his

She shakes her head to get rid of the images that she was seeing in front of her and bites her lips at this

'And it's all because of her' a side glance at Rin's figure

 _How powerful and scary love can be to a person_

* * *

 **XXXIX**

Itachi started his training a few months ago

Shinobu takes some simple D rank mission with Shikaku but in reality she does all the work

She grumbled, massaging the back of her neck after a hard day of doing missions

" _You do it so that you'll know how to make strategies on your own and not from a higher ranking shinobi. Sometimes you have to make split self-decisions fast for it might be a life or death situation for you and your team."_

The mission sucks but it is helpful and she gets to learn

'Ahh, some shower, food and rest would be good' just thinking about it makes her feel that she is in heaven.

"Tadaima" she mutters, opening the door of their house where she is greeted by her little brother

"Nee-chan, okaeri" Itachi goes towards her and she bends down to open her arms for a hug. Itachi's eyes shine in delight and gives her a hug. She hides a wince when he hits a sore spot

"Hello, Otouto. Where are you going?" she pats his head, onyx eyes look at her with delight

"Ah, I'm going to train. Can you train with me, Shinobu-nee-chan?" he titled his head to the side without him knowing

" _Sorry Sasuke, some other time"_

" _You always say that Nii-san. When will tomorrow ever come?"_

She smiles

Pinch his nose

And Itachi scrunches his nose

She laughs at this and Itachi pouts

"So will you, Nee-chan?"

Shinobu hums at this

Those shining expecting eyes stares at her with anticipation

She relents

"Sure, why not"

* * *

 **XXXX**

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"

"Go Itachi! Find Shisui-kun and Kagami-sou sofu!"

"Oh, you're not leaving little brat!"

"GO!"

Tears were shed for the first time and he ran out

They were attacked inside their home when Mikoto and Fugaku weren't in the house that evening. Saying that they were going to a relative's house for something. They had informed them that Shisui and Kagami would be with them but they weren't there yet. That was the perfect time for an ambush.

Multiple cuts and bruises adorned her pale skin

The lone intruder had his hand clutched around her neck on the ground, choking her for he deemed that she was a nuisance to his mission…to get the Uchiha clan head's children

"I'll knock you out before I get your little brother" he snarled while she clawed his hands, trashing and kicking her feet to make his big hands loosen his hold around her neck…even just a little bit

'Air…I need air' she chocked, her face turning slightly purple

"Imagine this! If I get my hands on you both, we'll brainwash you and use you against your village!" he laughed at this but later on snarled which turned to a smirk after

"Why don't I break you now and show you your worst nightmare, eh little Uchiha girl?" the man's dark smirk is the last thing she saw and and and and and…

Shinobu screamed

 _ **BLOOD! SO MUCH BLOOD WHY IS EVERYTHING DRENCHED IN BLOOD?!**_

 _And the death of her clan, her family, her brothers, her precious people replayed inside her head like in the series over and over and over again_

' _Stop…'_

The genjutsu did not stop even if the man had retreated when Kagami and Shisui along with Itachi arrived

' _This isn't rea-!'_

Tears were streaming down her eyes and someone was shaking her to wake up

' _No…no! Not Itachi! Not Sasuke! Stop this!'_

Old wrinkly hands touched her forehead

' _Itachi don't stab Sasuke! You don't want this! I don't want this!'_

 _The older Itachi stabbed his teenaged brother that was placed on a cross_

 _She didn't know who was screaming anymore_

' _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**_

Red slowly consumed black

And she stopped screaming

* * *

 **Author's Note:** well there you have it! Shisui has his team! Shinobu is apprenticed by Shikaku, much like how Kakashi was apprenticed by Minato, and will be joined by two teammates after the graduating class well graduates hehe less ShiTachi fluff moment but I really like the part were Shinobu saw the older version of Obito and Kakashi fighting with the current ones. Hope you like this chapter~ btw in the future chapters my writing is kinda shifting to this and that so I am saying sorry in advance if it is like that huhu I do not know why, I think it varies on the mood and situation that why it is constantly changing. So I hope that does not make you unsatisfied with my story

 **Dreamy-Girl2016:** Thank you for your lovely review! And to answer your question, yes of course Sasuke is going to be in the story! Lil Sasuke cannot be not part in this story because THE THREE OF THEM WILL BE ADORABLE OF MY GOSH…ehem…anyway as for you second question uh, I do not actually understand what you meant by loner scenes but if you could clarify it, it would greatly help me hehe. And as for Shikamaru welp you've read that her sensei is Shikaku so yes he will appear. Also thank you for liking the okay-fine-I'll-teach-you Kakashi part hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter

 **Kelmoria:** welp we'll see about that hehe thank you for your kind review!

 **Xenocanaan:** well here it is! C:

 **NatNicole:** thank you for the praise dear reader!

 **Madam3Mayh3m:** I, too as well, love their interaction with each other. I have always depicted Fugaku and Mikoto as kind parents. Fugaku just needs some loving in order for him to soften up soo…poof Shinobu-chan! As for Kakashi, they are well acquainted and will probably be in the future hehe no spoilers. And yes Shisui did steal the last chapter. Clueless Shisui is always adorable hehe you'll have to find out if they'll get together or not. Just wait for the next chapters, you'll see!

 **DrAnime203:** thank you very much! I hope this has immensely satisfied you

 **WantToBeADog:** thank you too as well!

 **Guest:** haha we'll see in the future chapters

 **Miss Luny:** thank you very much!

 **Random Reader:** you are cool too random reader-san! Hope this has satisfied you

 **KumorikoKumoriko:** of course she's using her pretty charms! She's an Uchiha after all ahahahahah just kidding

 **XionKirana:** thank you very much! I hope you've enjoyed this

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! THEY ARE VERY LOVELY


	5. Chapter 5

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** So 189 followers, 122 favorites and 42 reviews~ thank you for your unending support in this story and I hope you'll stay with me until this finishes!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXXXI**

It was after that incident that the news of the Third Shinobi War was announced

They knew it would happen anytime soon

With the rumoured failed mission of Hatake Sakumo's team years ago…it was the ambushing of the Uchiha children and other clan children that snapped the tension between the countries, declaring war

" _The intruder said that he wanted to kidnap us and brainwash us, use us against our own village and clansmen. To break us down and our will so that we would heed their every command"_

* * *

 **XXXXII**

 _Itachi stared at his sister on the hospital bed. Their parents were talking with Kagami and Shisui was seating beside him but he didn't mind._

' _Nee-chan' he held her hand as if it reassured him that Shinobu was still there and she was alive. It wasn't the same one he held when they got to her before the enemy fled_

 _ **ITWASSOCOLDLIKEICENEECHANWASNEVERTHISCOLDWHYAREHERHANDSSOCOLD**_

 _And it calmed him that the hand that he was holding was warmer compared to his sweaty ones_

" _Nee-chan" he whispered, eyes were shimmering but he didn't let those tears fall again. His mother and his father's words telling him that the Uchihas' are strong_

 _But the words of his sister, telling him that it is alright to cry, to laugh, to show emotion, echoed…because they are human_

" _Don't worry, Itachi. Your nee-chan's really strong so she'll be alright" Shisui tried to smile, not sure if he's reassuring the little boy or himself_

 _It came to a shock to both him and Kagami when they saw the horrified look of the little boy hours ago, tears streaming with cuts and bruises, lips trembling, voice so scared muttering his sister's name over and over again_

 _It pained both him and the little boy when they saw the trashing figure of the strong little girl that they knew. Screaming incoherent words, horrified expression, tears streaming down her face and and and…_

 _He shoulder hugged Itachi and the boy just clutched his arm that was across his small frame_

" _I…I want to be strong" Shisui didn't comment on his shivering form_

" _I know" he muttered_

" _I…want to protect Nee-chan" droplets of water fell on his arm_

" _So do I"_

" _Strong enough to protect Nee-chan" the quivering doesn't stop nor the tears_

" _And we'll be…we'll get there…for her…for our precious people"_

 _Shisui doesn't know when he joined Itachi's waterworks_

 _And that night the three adults that left the three children came to the hospital room to see the two boys sandwiching the little girl. They smile at the scene but are sad at the obvious dried tears on both of the boys' faces._

* * *

 **XXXXIII**

When the people that knew of what happened to her, asked her if she was doing alright. She would politely smile at them and quietly tell them that she is doing fine

"If you are experiencing any kind of anxiety and want to talk it out to someone, you call always come to me, Shinobu-chan" her therapist, a Yamanaka, gently tells her this. Distinct pale blue eyes stared at her darker ones

She smiles at her

"I will…don't worry…sensei" her voice cracks, still hoarse from all the screaming

They do not know she has experienced more vicious things in her past life but she admits what she saw is horrifying and sends dread to the bottom pit of her stomach

* * *

 **XXXXIV**

She meets up with Shikaku and just stares at her. Some bruises were still there, a bit of cuts and the bandage wrapped around her neck with the ugly handprint covering it. He does not question her if she is alright and merely tells her…

"I hope you haven't been slacking off" she laughs inside with her sensei's ironic joke

"I have not, sensei" she informs him and she follows him in the familiar hallways of his home

Shinobu is thankful that her sensei doesn't pester her with questions that are related to the incident that happened a few nights ago

* * *

 **XXXXV**

Shikaku and her were walking side by side along the Academy's hallway

"Shikaku-sensei…what are they like?" she asks, staring at the wooden finishes of the school's interior

"You'll be able to see them…" he muttered lazily

"And it is because it's too troublesome to tell me?" she smiles when Shikaku doesn't answer

They both stop in front of the door. Shikaku holding the edge of it before sliding it to open

He stepped inside the room, with her behind him, announcing her teammates inside the classroom

"I'm here to pick Team 4"

'Teammates, huh?'

* * *

 **XXXXVI**

Obito comes crashing to their house one afternoon after they just got back from their mission

Shisui, Itachi and her stares at him weirdly, wondering what was wrong with the older Uchiha

"Shinobu-hime, I…!"

" _Shinobu-hime got what?!"_

" _It is best that you do not mention the incident despite her telling us that she is well. It was rather traumatising to the other clan children…more so on her"_

" _Just be there for her, okay Obito?"_

" _I understand, Minato-sensei"_

He decided to change his words as he was reminded by the Hokage and Minato-sensei that the topic was delicate matter

He slowly walks towards the little group

A small blush forms on his cheeks as he sat down

"Obito-nii?" midnight blue eyes stared at his curiously, head tilted to the side. He failed to conceal a wince when he hears her voice differently from what he knew even if it was weeks ago.

Obito grits his teeth hard on this and stares at her face for a few seconds before remembering something

"Ah!"

He rampaged something inside his pocket and hastily pulls it out when he finds whatever he was looking for

"Here!" a bright grin was plastered on his face as he showed the item to them

The trio blinked at the object that was dangling around the older Uchiha's hand

"A flower?"

"A necklace?"

"A chakra encased flower?"

Obito scratched the tip of his nose while grinning

"Eh…it's really pretty" Shinobu's eyes shinned and Obito couldn't help but puff his chest, proud of what he has done

"Where'd you get it Obito-nii?" Shisui asked, eyeing the flower in the little girl's hands

The hyperactive Uchiha's grin got wider

"Well you see…" he laughed, "…I found it during our mission! Although I can't really tell you the detail about it. Anyway! When we were going towards Yugakure…man their hot springs were really good! Then after that we found those flowers…" Obito continued to tell his story as it kept the three children occupied, eyes were shinning in interest at the older Uchiha's tale. He made sure that he does not slip anything regarding about his team's mission was.

"…I really wanted to keep it and preserve it. Then Minato-sensei said we could actually preserve it so he taught us how to encase it. It was pretty cool, ya know!" he laughed "It was hard to do it but I got to do it a few days after getting back here. It's really a sturdy one since it's made out of my chakra and not from glass so don't worry about it getting broken or scratched"

'Though I was supposed to give it to Rin after I finished it' Obito hid his comical crying face away from the children. Yet he didn't regret giving it to the little girl that looked so much like his idol

"Ne, Obito-nii. Since it's chakra encased does that mean that it will be gone or broken when you know…" Itachi asked, the necklace in Shinobu's hand felt heavy

The atmosphere turned grim but Obito just gave a happy grin towards them

"Don't worry! I'm pretty strong ya know!" he repeatedly thumped his fist on his chest to prove his point

Silence enveloped the four occupants on the porch of the Uchiha clan head's household

Shinobu continued to play with the transparent tear dropped shaped pendant with her hands "It's really pretty, Obito-nii" Shinobu warmly smiled

"Eh?" Obito blinked at the outstretched hand of Shinobu

"I'm giving it back Obito-ni" she smiled, tilting her head unconsciously to the side "Do you not want it back?" she asked this jokingly

He waved his hands in front of him "Ah don't worry about that, Shinobu-hime! I'm actually giving it to you" he scratched his tanned cheek, a light blush decorating it

And with the smile that Shinobu showed to the older Uchiha, Obito will never ever regret giving it to her even if it was meant for Rin

'Ahh, maybe I'll find more of those when we go on missions'

For now, he will just imagine that Rin will give him that same warm smile that Shinobu had given him when she accepted his gift

'Ohh Rin'

* * *

 **XXXXVII**

"Daiiro Aki, I want to become a great iryo-nin and become like Tsunade-sama in the future!"

"Yamanaka Nao, my dream of the future is to become part of the Intelligence Division and well maybe have a unique flower shop"

Those were the names of her teammate

"Uchiha Shinobu, to become a successful clan head and protect my precious people"

"Well now…" Shikaku scratches his head in a lazy manner, leaning back against the railings of the Academy's rooftop.

"…since introductions are over, I'll be giving you a test to see if you're worthy to be a genin"

Both of her teammates protest at this, asking why they needed another test when they just passed the Academy exam yesterday

Shikaku just waved them off

"Maa, it's fairly easy. Everything is inside the scroll. You just have to retrieve the item indicated…" he tossed a scroll to Shinobu as she caught the small item, "…and give it to me without getting detected. If you are then at least do not get caught, okay?" he said it in such a lazy manner that it felt like he didn't want to teach them…which wasn't really far from the truth

It was obvious that her new teammates weren't okay with this but accepted their new sensei's words

"Your time limit is until the sun sets. Do whatever it takes to complete your mission"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **XXXXVIII**

"Ne, Otou-san" Shinobu is seven yet she still held hands with her father as they walked the streets of Konoha

"What is it Shinobu?"

They do not mind that even if Shinobu is seen as an adult in the eyes of many people, their hands are grasped with each other

Safety and reassure is what she feels

Protectiveness and affection is what he wants to convey to her

"Where are we going, Otou-san?" she looks at the villager, the atmosphere was tense despite the happy looks they were giving to each other

Fugaku does not look away from the road

"I will introduce to you, Jiraiya-sensei"

"Jiraiya…sensei?" she slowly mutters the familiar name, "Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, one of the Densetsu no Sannin?" she questions this as if she didn't know who he really is

"Ahh, he's my jonin sensei when I was genin" he informs her, a nostalgic look could be seen on his brown eyes

"You were teammates with Minato-san?"

Fugaku takes a glance to his daughter's curious look

'Right, Minato's student has been teaching her kenjutsu for more than a year now…two I think'

"Ahh, along with Akimichi Momoshiro"

"Why are we meeting with your sensei, Otou-san?"

"I've heard news that he is back from his travels and he…" Fugaku said his reasons to Shinobu as she listened

Fugaku paused and stared at the familiar white mane in the distance

"There he is"

Shinobu's eyes follow her father's line of sight and sees a white long haired man whose hair was so spiky that it made her wonder if it felt like a porcupine's spikes if she were to touch it

"Oh, Fugaku! Long time no see" the Densetsu no Sannin properly faced his student, when he noticed his former student, and greeted him

He wore the same outfit that Shinobu knew of back in her world

They exchanged words while Shinobu continued to stare at the older man in front of her

Same laugh

Same face but younger

Same red clothes

Same hiatae with the kanji of 'oil'

Same big scroll at his back

"My, my who could this pretty lady be?" Shinobu is startled when Jiraiya suddenly crouches down to her level

"Your daughter, Fugaku?" he gives a grin to his student who then huffs

Jiraiya laughs at this

"What's your name, little one? The name's Jiraiya!" he gives a full blown grin that the transparent image of Naruto and Obito grinning appears beside him

She takes a step back but pauses and returns to her original place before giving a small smile to the powerful man in front of her

"My name's Uchiha Shinobu…it's nice to meet you Jiraiya-sama" she makes a small bow and Jiraiya makes an astonished face before laughing, "Your kid looks a lot like, Mikoto-chan! And acts like her too! I bet she'll be as beautiful as your wife when she grows up!" he gives yet another round of laugher and Shinobu looks at her father's expression that spoke of _'what did I get my daughter into'_ and _'how did I survive my sensei's antics up till now'_

Midnight blue eyes just blink

'Huuuuuh'

Jiraiya still laughs and Fugaku gives that same look at him

Shinobu is confused and later on feels someone going towards them

"Jiraiya"

Her body shiver slightly from the slithery voice that she has heard

She turns her back and dread fills the bottom of her stomach

Long black hair, pale skin, golden eyes with silted pupils and distinct purple markings around the eyes

Shinobu shivered a second time while looking at the approaching figure

"Ah, Orochimaru"

She can't help but wonder why those golden eyes were looking at her when they just met for the first time

He smirks

* * *

 **XXXXIX**

" _Ohh this is a really pretty flower!"_

" _Tch, what a girly thing for you to say"_

" _Shattup, Bakashi!"_

" _Ehhh~ you're right Obito! They are pretty"_

" _Re-really, Rin-chan? Hehe"_

" _Un!"_

" _Do you know what they are, Rin?"_

" _Ah, they're called Agastache Mexicana, Minato-sensei"_

" _Agawatchmana?"_

" _Agastache Mexicana, Obito"_

" _You can't even pronounce even such a simple word, baka"_

" _Why you!"_

" _Maa maa, stop fighting you two"_

" _Tch"_

" _Hmmp!"_

" _They're really pretty. I wish we could bring some at home since they only grow at some parts of Hi no Kuni"_

" _Well, you could actually. Kushina taught me that you could actually solidify chakra and preserve this flower if you wanted"_

" _Ohh!"_

" _Really, sensei?! Teach me! Teach me!"_

" _Maa maa, come down Obito. Don't worry, I'll teach you guys"_

" _Ne, ne, did you know that each flower has their own meaning? Some flowers can also vary in meaning depending on what color they are"_

" _Ohh, that's interesting"_

" _Did you learn that in the hospital, Rin?"_

" _I learned it from my Yamanaka friend, sensei"_

" _Ne, ne, Rin. What does this Agawatchmana flower thing mean?"_

" _Agastache Mexicana, Obito haha…and for the meaning hmm let me think…ah from what I recall it means cleanliness, purification and protection…though from what I know it also means something else"_

* * *

 **XXXXX**

The necklace on her neck was lifted up her face, behind it was the setting sun as its light illuminated the colourful plant

Itachi observed his sister's action as he comfortably laid down on her lap

"Ne, Itachi-otouto. Did you know that each flower has their own meaning? Some flowers can also vary in its meaning depending on the color as well" the wind blew and caressed their faces

"Then do you know what flower that is, Nee-chan?" black eyes stared at the necklace on her hands

She hummed as her answer

"It's a really long and mouthful word but I do know its meaning"

Itachi gets up from his place and sits up on his knees to look at his sister

"Cleanliness, purification, protection…" she mutters those words to his brother and the necklace rotates slowly to the right

"The flower has a nice symbol to it, Nee-chan" she glances at Itachi's smiling face and gives him one too

"You really think so?" she gets up and places the necklace back inside her shirt

"Hai. It reminds me of Shinobu-nee" Itachi follows his sister and gets up as well, patting his pants to get rid of the grass

They hold hands and slowly walk back to their home

"If you say so"

'…as well as sacrifice'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Third Shinobi War is heeere! And here teammates are also introduced hehe…Daiiro Aki came from my KnB story so if you're a fan of KnB you can check it out! Although this Daiiro Aki is very different from the KnB one but oh well! And Yamanaka Nao surprise surprise Nao is still haunting us despite his story finished already. If you do not know Nao you can check out his story Unbiased, it's a Minato gen story that I made. So basically their team is composed of my OCs aka the rebirth team except welp Shikaku but it's alright Shikaku still rocks despite his laziness. Jiraiya and Orochimaru are briefly introduced and Orochimaru scares the shit out of Shinobu. There are more ShiTachi moments here compared to the last one and it will twiddle down in next chapter sooo prepare my fellow readers!

 **IMPORTANT A/N:** Anyway I am pleased to inform you that I have written passed Unbiased meaning this will be more than 8 chapters. Banzai! And I guys need your suggestion/opinion on what summoning animal Shinobu will get because I've been having a hard time with it. Originally, it was supposed to be an owl coz its meaning ya know about wisdom and death and what not but I was like 'hmm…isn't that like Itachi's crows/ravens' and I was like maybe another animal will do so I looked for another one and I was how about foxes…but Kyuubi…and searched another one and found a Lynx and I was like okay I'll just use a Lynx (COZ THEYRE FLUFFY AND I WANT TO HUG THEM LIKE A WOLF BUT IT WILL BE THE SAME AS KAKASHI'S NINKEN) BUUUT while I was looking at my FB account I saw a panda…a red panda…SO BASICALLY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SUMMONING ANIMAL SHINOBU SHOULD HAVE. Please give an animal and the reason behind it because I like having symbolism in whatever animal or object or name that I choose for my story and if not it's alright hehe thank you!

 **Guest:** thank you for your review! I, too, want her to save the clan but we shall see what Shinobu will do. And yes I really hate Danzo to what he has done to the Uchiha clan and its people. Please continue to support my story and I hope you will continue supporting this until I finish this!

 **DarkDust27:** welp dear DarkDust27-san it is for me to know and for you to find out c:

 **NatNicole:** I really appreciate your review! And it warms my heart that you think of such to my story…although I do not see it but really! Thank you very much!

 **Chancellor S:** welp we will see future chapters if there is romance here

 **Xenocanaan:** maybe she did, maybe she didn't! and don't worry little Itachi is safe haha thank you for your review and I hope this chapter has satisfies you

 **WantToBeADog:** thank you too as well! And may you have a great day/night and good luck!

 **Random Reader:** ahh I really suck a scene changes /scratches cheeks embarrassingly/ but thank you for seeing this as a promising story! You can check out 'Welcome to Tomorrow', I forgot who wrote it but it's a Naruto fic wherein Itachi and Sasuke has an Elder sibling. Aki, the main character, is completely different from this Itachi and Sasuke's sibling so you might want to check it out as well

 **na:** thank you for your kind words! I hope you liked this update!

 **KellerWeller:** thank you very much! Your words have warmed my heart and I hope you have found this update interesting as well

 **XionKirana:** here's the update! Hope you enjoyed this hehe

 **SleepiPanda:** baaaby yes! Hope this chapter has satisfied you!

 **A/N:** if you guys haven't checked Unbiased you can see it in my account hehe it's my first Naruto SI OC fic and I hope you'll find it interesting. To tell you the truth I am surprised that you guys have found this story better than Unbiased. Personally, I like that story better but I am starting to equally, if not more, this story as well!

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	6. Chapter 6

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** So 221 followers, 142 favorites and 55 reviews~ thank you for your unending support in this story and I hope you'll stay with me until this story finishes! Apparently I forgot my Roman Numeral knowledge but…I have changed it! It might be confusing but it is better than having more than 5 'X' which I did in Unbiased huhu but ignore me! Proceed with this week's update!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **LI**

" _What do you want?"_

" _I want the three of us to work together"_

" _Huuh? Why should we? Or why should I?"_

" _I think we should listen to whatever Uchiha-san's thoughts first before we make a conclusion, Aki"_

" _Tch, fine. What do you have to say in this Uchiha"_

" _I believe it would take the three of us to work together in order to do the task that Shikaku-sensei has assigned us to do"_

" _Hmm…come to think of it we can't really do those stuff without each other's help"_

" _I agree. The Academy has also drilled to us the importance of teamwork so it does not make sense if sensei makes us fight with each other when we are a three man cell"_

" _Then this makes things easier, I suppose"_

" _Fine I agree with the working together part but what do you propose to do? And why should you take lead? You're barely our age!"_

" _I believe that all of us have good strategies in order to do this task. But given that we are in a time limit it would be best if I take lead for now. I have been with sensei before you two were assigned to his team and have been training with him with strategic and tactical ever since then. And despite my age, Daiiro-kun, I graduated earlier than you for a reason so please do not look down on me and my abilities"_

" _Tch"_

" _Well then, I think it would be best if we tell each other our strengths and weaknesses since we're going to be teammates"_

" _Fine"_

" _I agree with you Yamanaka-kun"_

" _Guess, I'll start first then…My name is Daiiro Aki and I specialize in iryo ninjutsu and genjutsu, decent with taijutsu and my weakness is ninjutsu"_

" _Yamanaka Nao. And like almost all Yamanaka's, I am a sensor. My specializations are poison and shurikenjutsu, I am also decent with taijutsu and some of my clan's secret techniques but other that I am not good with my elemental ninjutsu"_

" _Uchiha Shinobu, specializations are ninjutsu and kenjutsu, decent in genjutsu and taijutsu"_

" _Huh, so we're an infiltrating team given with our abilities"_

" _I think so too, Daiiro-kun"_

" _What do you now propose, Uchiha-san?"_

" _It would best if we opened the scroll first to see what our mission is"_

" _Let's see…"_

" _Location: Konohagakure Intelligence Division Building. Item needed to retrieve: any item from Yamanaka Inoichi or Nara Yoshino that is within the building…"_

" _Are you serious?! This is our mission?"_

" _Sensei…can't be serious, right? It would be hard to get pass Inoichi-sama and the people in the Intelligence Division for the majority of them are sensors"_

" _And who is this Nara Yoshino person anyway?"_

" _Probably sensei's girlfriend…"_

* * *

 **LII**

A heavy sigh

"Shinobu-nee-chan, what's wrong?" Itachi stared at the weird book that his sister was holding

'Are those…paw prints?' he leaned in closer to see if he was right

"Ah, Itachi-otouto" she gives a smile at her little brother's antics and opens the book wider for him to see

"Are those paw prints?" he asked, thanking his sister when she gave him the book to let him see the books contents, "What are these for, Nee-chan?" he flipped the pages of the book only to see… various kinds of paw prints?

"That's a Paw Encyclopaedia"

"A Paw…Encyclopaedia?" he slowly blinked

"Hai, for cats"

Itachi was confused about this

"Why are you collecting cat pawprints, Nee-chan?"

"Well you see, when Okaa-san bought some supplies for our clan, I met Nekobaa…"

"Nekobaa?" he tilted his head, book still being held by his hands

"She's the supplier of our clan's supplies. She doesn't live here but when Okaa-san was nearing her last months of carrying you, Nekobaa made an exception of delivering the supplies to the village" Shinobu explained

"So what does Nekobaa have to do with this book" he still browses the book despite its contents only having a few paw prints

"Ah, she gave me this book when she visited me and made a game out of it. To collect all the cats' paw prints" it wasn't that much but it seemed interesting to the young Uchiha

"So far, I've collected 30 paw prints. Some are the stray ones while one of them came from a panther" an innocent smile was plastered on her face

'Panther?!' Itachi's eyes widen at this

"That's another story to tell, Otouto" she pinches his nose and her favourite reaction from her brother is what she sees

"Then what are you having problems with, Nee-chan?"

"It's just I do not have time to collect any paw prints anymore and it would be such a waste if I do not complete this since I have collected a lot already" she gets the book on her brother's lap and browses through them

Itachi stares the weird book and makes a decision

"I could collect them in your place, Nee-chan" he slowly says this, not really minding of doing such task. It was interesting anyway

Midnight blue eyes sparkled as it looked at his onyx eyes

"Really?"

Tender smile directed at him made his face turn to pink

"Of course, Nee-chan. Anything for you"

Itachi is happy that he gets to see his sister's smile and gets a hug from her

* * *

 **LIII**

She and her mother are left alone inside the house

"Okaa-san, where are Otou-san and Itachi-otouto?" she questions this

"They are out training" Mikoto tells her this and continues with her cooking. She turns off the stove after deeming it was to her taste.

Mikoto turns around and sees her daughter's ridiculous hair

She laughs

And Shinobu notices this

"Okaa-san" she blushes and tries to hide her embarrassed face by pulling down her bangs

"I'm sorry" her mother giggles and it warms her heart to hear such thing coming from her mother's, "It's just that your hair is like a bird's nest right now" she stops her laughter and gracefully goes towards her daughter before getting a comb

Mikoto sits down and combs her hair before Shinobu hums

It take Mikoto a few minutes before she is down fixing her daughter's hair

"There it's done" the usual loose midnight blue hair of Shinobu was braided into a fish tail one

"Arigato, Okaa-san. This is very beautiful" she pats the braided hair over her shoulder, looking at the neat crossed locks

"Dou itashimashite, Shinobu" Mikoto smiles and it warms her heart yet again

"Do you not want to cut your bangs" Shinobu tugs down the lock of hair in between her forehead

If she had a mirror, she'd have the same bangs as the older Sasuke in Shippuden that she knew

She hums

"Not really, Okaa-san"

Mikoto stands up, "Come now let's make some dessert for your Otou-san and Otouto" Shinobu gets up and helps her mother

"Macarons and dangos?"

"Hai hai…macarons and dangos"

They both laugh

And Fugaku as well as Itachi wonder what the two of them are laughing about

* * *

 **LIV**

" _I don't understand why we are painting fences when we are an infiltrating team!"_

" _Daiiro-san, please refrain from splashing paint that is not the fence"_

" _Didn't I tell you to call me Aki, Shinobu"_

" _Aki, Shinobu-chan is right. Don't splash the paint, it will dirty our clothes"_

" _You guys are such a killjoy"_

 _Laughter fills the area when the little children of their client accidentally splashes blue paint across Aki's face. It was a great contrast to his red-orange hair and eyes._

" _We're sorry Nii-san"_

" _Come back here you brats!"_

" _Eek!"_

" _Ah, Aki!"_

* * *

 **LV**

Shisui and Shinobu are able to train with each other after so long

Both have finished their training and Shinobu had decided that they'd go to the Hokage Mountain to kill some time before returning to their houses

"Why are we here, Shinobu?" Shisui asked, staring at the girl's hands tugging his wrist

He blankly stares at this not hearing the answer of the girl in front of him

"Shisui, we're here" he almost bumps into her

"Wah?"

Shinobu laughed at her friend's comical face

"Look, Shisui" she points over the village and Shisui follows whatever she was pointing at

The yellow, red and orange light were blending well as the sun set, painting the sky and the village with those warm colors before it would be enveloped with blues, violets and black as well as white shimmering stars and the moon

They sit down and quietly stare at the setting sun, the wind was blowing and it felt great that they were up there

And as the sun slowly set, Shisui couldn't help but take a glance at the girl beside him

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Shinobu muttered, smiling at the scene

And Shisui could only unconsciously fully face her and gape at what he was seeing-

 _Shinning eyes_

 _Tender smile_

 _Orange, red and yellow rays were illuminating her pale skin that contrasted greatly with her midnight blue hair, the wind blowing it_

" _It is" he slowly said_

-before snapping back to face the sunset

He was thankful for the red rays that's was blending with his red face

'What is wrong with me?' Shisui would ask himself this many times, clutching his shirt on top of his rapidly beating heart, and he would only get the answer when he is old enough

* * *

 **LVI**

Shinobu is startled when she feels something crawling underneath her blanket

"Nee-chan" large black onyx eyes stared at her midnight blue ones from underneath the warm cloth

"What's wrong, Itachi-otouto? Couldn't sleep?" she moves to give space for her brother to lay on

Itachi hums, snuggling his body to his sister's warm one

Shinobu falls asleep first before Itachi does

Groans could be heard

Short arms circle around the trashing figure

Itachi squeezed his sister's body, hesitantly circling his finger on her shoulder, hoping it would effectively comfort her like how she does it to him

'Please go away. Please go away.' He chanted inside his head as the incoherent muttering of his elder sister stop as well as her body shaking

He sighs in relief and goes to sleep as well

'It's Nee-chan that cannot sleep'

Itachi hopes that whatever is bothering his Nee-chan, she'd tell him

* * *

 **LVII**

' _ **Obito's going to die~'**_

' _ **Rin's gonna die~'**_

' _ **Kushina-oba-san~'**_

' _ **Minato-san~'**_

' _ **Okaa-san~'**_

' _ **Otou-san~'**_

' _ **Shisui~'**_

' _ **Itachi-otouto~'**_

' _ **Minna~'**_

' _ **Will you save them~? Or kill them~?'**_

' _ **Shinobu-chan~'**_

* * *

 **LVIII**

They were jumping from one tree to another before halting

Three pairs of eyes stared at the short pale blonde haired teen's crouched form. One hand was up while the other is barely touching the tree branch that he was on, his light blue green eyes were narrowed in concentration and face was tense

Shikaku sends Nao some hand signal and he communicates back

" _How far and how many?"_

" _Too many to count and about 5km north"_

Shikaku nods then turns his head towards Shinobu

" _It would best to use the alternate route that you've told us, sensei"_

" _Agree…Nao continue to lead. Aki cast a genjutsu. Shinobu and I will take the rear. Understood?"_

His students nodded their heads

The orange haired teen then makes a seal and they are invisible

Team 4 then resumes their journey but they take a different route to their destination

10 minutes after, a loud explosion and fire erupted from where they were

Shinobu isn't the only one who mentally heaves a sigh of relief before the shouts of many shinobis could be heard and the clash of metals

They quicken their pace

* * *

 **LIX**

Team 4 finishes their mission and reports it to the Hokage once they get back

"Congratulations on your mission, Team Shikaku" they bow in reply from the Hokage's sullen face

For they aren't the only ones who are back

The wails of mourning people could be heard in the dead night of Konoha

 _The first batch of their dead comrades are brought home_

* * *

 **LX**

It strains Shinobu's ears when the sobbing and screaming and wailing of the people were surrounding her. But she does not show it to the people she is with and bares with it in pain

She, her family and the villagers were currently attending the wake of their fallen comrades

The atmosphere was tense and heavy

People were mourning

Shinobu couldn't breath

' _ **You probably could have done something you know'**_

' _I don't know what you're talking about'_

' _ **Heh, making excuses are you?'**_

' _I'm not. And I don't know much about this part of the story'_

' _ **Ohhh, but you're not even going to do anything even if you knew what's going to happen?'**_

'…'

' _ **I'm right, aren't I?'**_

' _No! I'll…I'll do something in the near future to help them and change some…'_

' _ **Righht…'**_

' _Leave me alone'_

' _ **Even if I do that, you know it anyway…that you aren't even going to try and save other people for the sake of your precious people**_

' _Go away'_

' _ **Heh, but even if you do something or not about it they'll just end up the same…'**_

' _Shut up'_

'… _ **especially your brothers. They'll be a traitor. An avenger. A murderer. How typical these Uchiha brothers are for belonging in a cursed clan'**_

' _Nobody will call them that'_

' _ **And why do say that, Shinobu?'**_

'…'

'… _ **?'**_

' _They have me'_

' _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA SUCH A FOOLISH THOUGHT YOU HAVE THERE CHILD'**_

'…'

' _ **Fine, I'll leave you alone for now. But even if I leave you…the guilt that you aren't doing anything still lingers within you…hah! Who am I even kidding, you aren't even real to begin with. An unwanted soul who just accidentally stumbled in this world. You can't save anyone but yourself. But I guess you can't save yourself either if your otouto is going to massacre your clan in the near future'**_

' _That's not true! I will not let that happen!'_

' _ **Hah! Whatever you say child, whatever you say'**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Missions! Missions! Missions! Oh look, a ShiTachi moment! And a ShiShi moment! /grows mushroom in a corner/ I am really bad at naming things /pokes mushroom/ Not much happened here but the voice are really haunting Shinobu /le gasp/ what could these voices have an effect on her hmm…anyway thank you for those who read, favorited, followed and reviewed the last chapter! It really warmed heart and belly hihi c: anyway thank you also for those who answered my question regarding her summon. I was amused with your answers and I really haven't made a final decision yet but you can still give your suggestion on this!

 **Xenocanaan:** thank you very much for your review! It wasn't really planned from the start but I somehow wanted them to meet so…boom Jiraiya and Orochimaru! Also, I really love Itachi too and his kindheartness /not really a word but meh/ and it pains my heart to see for him to do such thing for sake of his precious Otouto. And fear not my fair maiden, for I have already typed the part wherein Sasuke is born and bits of pieces of Shinobu and Sasuke's interaction. No interaction of the trio has been made but I will make that soon enough!

 **FailingErin:** I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reply to your pm huhu…anyway I was thinking of taking up with your suggestion of having two summons but I have not fully decided on it yet. If I need any help I hope it is okay if I ask questions from you! Onegaishimazu!

 **DarkDust27:** haha we'll see about that c:

 **Guest:** thank you dearest guest! Your review and the other do indeed warm my belly…and my heart and it has greatly satisfied me hehe we shall see if Sasuke thinks if his sister is cooler than his precious aniki but I think he will equally love the both of them since they are cool and awesome!

 **astral trinity:** omg I got overwhelmed with your review! As for your question, uhm no she will not be as strong as Madara. I thank you that you like the way I portray the Uchiha clan. I see them as hissy cats that are easily misunderstood but they just need love and affection. And the part that I got overwhelmed at your review was about Shinobu destroying the shinobi system. It wasn't really on my mind when I first drafted a story inside my head. All I wanted was for Shinobu to uhm /read the summary/ haha but I don't think I can include that in the story soo…I AM VERY SORRY IT DOES NOT MEET YOUR EXPECTATION but I hope this does not lose your interest in my story

 **Warlord of Chaos:** thank you very much dearest reader! I was considering a jackal too but I will see…and do not worry about the bad English! I too am bad with English but with enough practice we both can be better in writing English /Gai pose/

 **Madam3Mayh3m:** SAD I KNOW and thank you for your review!

 **Alaska Green:** thank you for liking Shinobu-chan dearest reader! Shinobu-chan likes you too for liking her and loving her dearest Otouto! Well as you have read the summary of this story we already know what going to happen to Shinobu but…I don't really want to spoil it so you'll have to see if Shinobu lives or dies or experiences the same things Itachi experienced in the anime.

 **ShugoYuuki123:** I hope this has satisfied you!

 **Hellfire000:** thank you very much!

 **Caelestre:** thank you dearest reader! I hope this has satisfied you and you have enjoyed this chapter and the next chapters to come

 **Kelmoria:** welp hehe I'm not really sure but we will see! I hope you like this chapter and have enjoyed this c:

 **MawVax:** thank you very much dear reader! I am glad that you have read this and liked the meaning of the flower but we shall see what happens to the flower at the end of the story c:

 **A/N:** to tell you the truth guys I think my writing has been getting suckier and suckier…not this chapter though but in the latter ones so I am really sad that it changes from this mood to another. It is rather jumpy /le sigh/ BUT I HOPE THIS DOES NOT DETER YOU FROM READING AND SUPPORTING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY OF MINE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNENDING SUPPORT /gai pose!/

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	7. Chapter 7

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL my present to you guys! And I hope this chapter satisfies you hehe

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **LXI**

Although there isn't a Chunin exam during the war, they are instantly promoted to being one

With their sensei being the Chief Strategist of Konoha, they needed him to be more out in the field and the fact that the lacking number of soldiers were needed to be filled

Team 4 wasn't really happy about it, especially Aki, but they hesitantly accepted their chunin vest with a heavy heart

"Just because we successfully did a couple of C rank and a B rank mission when we were with Shikaku-sensei doesn't mean they can just promote us to chunins just like that" Shinobu knew that the orange red haired teammate of hers was sulking

"Although we made chunin…it just doesn't feel right that they just handed these to us" the Yamanaka pulled the chunin vest's collar loosely around his neck as if it was suffocating him on their new rank

"Its war protocols" Shikaku sighed, hands tucked inside his pant pockets "it's troublesome but it's how it is"

"It's also probably because sensei is the Jonin Commander and the one who makes strategies in our plans" Shinobu added

"Being Jonin Commander doesn't mean anything to the field you know…I'm just a representative of the shinobi forces and also a member of the council"

"Then maybe it is because sensei is the Chief Strategist of Konoha?" Shinobu tilted her head to the side, looking at their sensei's slacked form

Shikaku does not answer

"Does this mean that we get to go on more missions with sensei?" although Aki wasn't really the brightest crayon from the four of them despite his hair color, he knew the implication of being on a team with their sensei

Shikaku paused, his students stopping as well and faced the serious expression that he was giving off to them

"I'm just going to say this once to you, so you better listen well…"

They slowly turned their bodies towards him and nodded their heads

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you three on your promotion on being chunins. Although it is an honor to see my students becoming one, I do not like that you guys have been promoted in such a way. Second, I may not be as dangerous as the Sannin or our other comrades but I am a threat to them and placed in bingo books with a bounty. So I want to train you guys more in teamwork. I want you to protect yourselves because high ranking shinobis will be after me and I cannot guarantee your safety. Third, more missions will be given to you especially since you are chunins now. We might not be called as a team and you will work with other teams or might be separated depending on your specialty despite our team's specialization in infiltration. Lastly…I believe in your abilities. I do not want you guys to see the horrors of the war but it is inevitable. So whatever happens I want you guys to flee. Protect yourselves, protect each other okay? I don't want you to die before I do. That is all. You can go back to your homes now. Dismissed. Shinobu you stay for a moment"

The two boys looks questioningly at their youngest member before they nodded and disappeared

Black eyes locked with midnight blue ones

"What is it that you want to talk about sensei?"

Black eyes narrowed

"I want you to be careful Shinobu. You are an exceptional shinobi and pupil, who has met all my expectations. Everyone knows you are talented and a prodigy, flexible with whatever situation you are in but…"

Shinobu smiled, knowing what Shikaku was trying to say

"Is it about my age, sensei?"

Shikaku takes a while before he answers her

"It is…" he pauses

"I know age doesn't matter in war, Shinobu. But protect yourself more. Killing will be inevitable but Fugaku, Mikoto, the Uchiha clan will be there for you when you need them. As well as Aki, Nao and I." Shikaku's eyes are trailed on his youngest student but his thoughts are on the expression of his best friend, Inoichi's elder sister. Crying her heart out as she wailed for the death of her eldest son who was a little bit around Shinobu's age

 _War can be nasty_

 _War can make a person go insane_

 _War isn't pretty at all_

He clenched his fist inside his pants pocket

'I do not want to see Fugaku or Mikoto like that when they see their daughter's corpse…or any parent at all'

"Thank you, sensei" she bowed and left

 _When will war ever end?_

* * *

 **LXII**

She arrives and Itachi is there to greet her

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Nee-chan"

Shinobu smiles that even if the voice of her brother is monotone, the shine on his eyes tells her everything that he feels

Itachi happily goes to her and gets a hug

He rubs his head affectionately around Shinobu's chest

"Where is Otou-san and Okaa-san?" she asks after letting go

Itachi frowns when she pinches his nose while she tenderly smiles at his reaction

He rubbed his nose, "Otou-san is in the kitchen along with Okaa-san"

Shinobu steps back and pats Itachi's head while his eyes widen in surprise

Itachi runs and loudly tells their parents

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Nee-chan has a chunin vest!"

And Shinobu could feel the cold atmosphere when she arrived at the kitchen. Her parents looking at the dreadful forest green vest that she wore, a great contrast from Itachi's excited eyes

Fugaku and Mikoto are proud for her promotion but they knew what it meant for their child

* * *

 **LXIII**

"Shinobu's chunin now" Kagami tells Shisui

"Really?!" the boy said this out loud, his mother reprimands him about smacking his hands on the table that is filled with the food she has made

He quietly apologizes

"How'd you know, she's chunin Kagami-sou sofu?"

"I heard it from Fugaku when I went to the Konoha Military Police Force Office a few hours ago" his voice is sullen and Shisui does not pick up on it and praises on her achievement. He is happy for her and wonders when he'll be a chunin

"What wrong sou-sofu? Aren't you proud for Shinobu-chan's promotion" he picks up Kagami's mood after noticing that the old man was rather quiet as well as his mother

"Although I am proud, as well as the rest of the Uchiha clan that at such a young age little Shinobu has been promoted as a chunin…" Kagami sips his tea and it is Shisui's mother that continues the old man's words for him

"Shisui…we really are proud of her promotion…"

"Then why?"

"We would be…more so if it were in a peaceful era"

It took a while before those words sink in his head before his face turned pale

"You don't mean?" black eyes were wide when he stared at his mother and Kagami's gloomy figure

"I'm sorry, Shisui"

* * *

 **LXIV**

"Obito-nii" Obito perks his head up and looks over his shoulder to see Shinobu going towards him

"Ah, Shinobu-hime!" he waves his hand up, grinning at the approaching girl. Rin is beside him as well as Minato

She greets Minato with a smile and a tight one for Rin

She looks left and right, wondering where their silver haired teammate is

"Where's Kakashi-sempai?"

Obito pouts, his two companions does not react

"He's training somewhere for the jonin exam" Minato answers her

And Shinobu does everything she can not to react violently

She kept a neutral face

"Is that so?"

Her calculating eyes are thankfully not seen by any of the people in front of her

* * *

 **LXV**

 _The voices are back_

 _She clutches her head in pain, curling herself underneath the comfort of her precious blanket_

" _ **Kakashi's taking the jonin exam…do you know what that means?"**_

" _ **Why aren't you responding Shinobu?"**_

" _ **Aren't you going to at least tell anyone? Obito? Rin? Minato? Anyone?"**_

" _ **Heh, who am I kidding. That Kakashi wouldn't even believe you. Obito will see it as a joke as well as Rin. And even if Rin believes you, she's far too weak! You can't possibly tell Minato it's far too suspicious. He might even think you're a spy"**_

" _ **You really aren't going to do anything? Isn't Obito the one who helped Itachi the one you knew in your world, kill the Uchiha clan? Wasn't it Rin's death that triggered his hatred towards the world?"**_

" _I…I…" she muttered, she couldn't formulate any words nor thoughts to rebut the voice's words towards her_

" _ **Weren't you going to do whatever it takes to protect your brothers?"**_

 _She stilled_

 _And she ignored the voices_

 _Because she had something to do_

 _Because she needed to act_

' _For Itachi'_

' _For Sasuke'_

 _Shinobu got up_

 _And deep inside her, the voices were laughing at her_

" _ **Such a foolish child"**_

* * *

 **LXVI**

Shinobu knows that inside the walls of Konoha she is safe

But…

The feeling of someone watching their prey made her continuously on guard

Something hisses

And she does not hear it

* * *

 **LXVII**

The atmosphere is tense

"You're kidding, right?" bright big ol Aki's face was pale, he took a step back

"As much as I want to deny it, orders are orders" Shikaku looked at his students. He was truly proud of what they've become but the mission given to them wasn't what he expected or wanted for his students to have

In just less than half a year of being a chunin…

"Pack your bag guys…"

Multi-colored eyes were downcast, fist clenched as they nodded grimly in response

"…we're going to the frontlines"

* * *

 **LXVIII**

The travel was quiet

Their footsteps, rustling of the wind and branches were the only ones that made some noise

It was peaceful but they were tense

Shinobu remembers her father and mother's expression when they heard the news

Nao heart clenched at the memory of his auntie's face, when she remembered her own son getting deployed and never coming back

Aki prays that he gets to go back alive, along with his teammates, to his parents smiling face and warm atmosphere

Shikaku hopes he doesn't get killed before Yoshino does

They are near the border

* * *

 **LXIX**

Team 4 arrived and the scene that greeted them, excluding Shikaku, made their stomach wrench

Multiple bodies were unmoving

Blood everywhere

Weapons are either on the ground or have punctured a body

Nao stood back and tried not to puke at the smell emitting from the dead bodies of their comrades and enemies.

Shikaku was crouched down as he told them, "I know you only had a number of kills before becoming Chunin…but you'll be experiencing this especially since this is the frontlines" he peered through the bush, looking if there are enemies in sight

Signals were made as well as nods

The team then vanished and ran towards where their remaining comrades were

* * *

 **LXX**

It was an Uchiha that greeted them in the pit hole

"Shikaku-san" he had greeted their sensei

'Yuuto-san?' Shinobu immediately noticed he was one of her father's friends in the Konoha Military Police Force Office. She had compared the friendly face that she knew the older Uchiha usually wore to this scary and serious one

It was intimidating

"Yuuto-san" she greeted him and the older man's eyes widen

"Shinobu-sama?! What are you doing here?!" he shouts and they are confused

Shikaku steps forward to calm him down

"Uchiha-san, I've brought my team with me as requested"

Dark eyes, widen in surprise and narrows in suspicion

"We didn't request your team to enter the frontlines"

Team 4 froze at this

An argument broke out

It took at least 5 minutes for the two jonins to settle the issue that was at hand

"This is troublesome" Shikaku couldn't help but massage his aching head

"What do we do now, sensei?" Nao asked this

The three of them were just as shocked as their sensei after what the older man had told them. A miscommunication of sending their team to the frontlines has happened and as much as Shikaku had wanted to let them go back, they knew as much as him, that the people there needed any kind of help.

"Isn't it obvious, Nao, we fight" Aki, confident Aki, grins. They both knew he is nervous but pride, courage and the Will of Fire is burning brightly in his eyes, making him say those words.

"I agree with Aki, Nao. We will fight and we will go back home…together" she offers a small smile, the katana on her side comforts her.

The ground shook

All the Konoha nin's eyes narrowed at the towering earth wall that suddenly emerged

War cries soon followed

Shikaku looked at them and said, dark eyes narrowing

"Prepare yourselves"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** LE GASP! Team 4 are chunin now and they are sent to the frontlines by accident oh no! and they're already going to fight with the enemy already. Will they or will they not make it out alive? Will one of Shinobu's teammates die or better yet…will Shinobu die?! TAKE YOUR PICK ON WHO WILL DIE MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway just ignore me hehehe hope you guys found this chapter interesting he he he and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

 **Xenocanaan:** thank you very much for your review! I also love ShiTachi moments! Although I more of a dog person, cats are also adorable in their own way hehe Hope this chapter has interested you :3

 **Mary D. Black2000:** and shinobu loves you too!

 **Firehot123:** welp not really but it will have although it won't focus on that part

 **Alaska Green:** I actually thought you were cursing at me /cries/ but then I realized that you were cursing at the voice /phew!/ but anyway…yes I think everyone does not like the voice AT ALL…but we could say they are her sub consciousness who is guilt tripping her and at the same time ridiculing her but meh ignore them! Yes I absolutely love ShiShi moments but we shall see if they do end up together or not

 **astral trinity:** thank you very much! And don't worry I will pray that someone will make that certain fanfiction and see how it will work in the naruto universe with that kind of system he he he

 **FailingErin:** why thank you dear reader sama! It is because our dearest Itachi, like the one that we know, is very intelligent and mature for his age. And Itachi would not not notice anything ITS HIS WONDERFUL SISTER AFTER ALL /ehem!/ sorry about that and thank you in advance if ever I get to ask questions about the series or any kind of help!

 **Tsuki:** thank you very much!

 **MadaraUchiha-Chan:** thank you very much!

 **Lizyeh2000:** hello to you too again! Thank you very much with your review and support!

 **Tamani:** why thank you! Welp you have to stay tune coz we will see if she will make or break the canon that she knows /which she will actually/ but we do not what she'll change sooo…AND YES I THINK FUGAKU SAMA IS JUST A MISUNDERSTOOD (STRAY) CAT WHO WANTS NOTHING BUT TO LOVE AND BE LOVED

 **Caeleste:** thank you dear reader sama! I am updating weekly because I have a lot of time seeing it is Christmas break BUUUT! When it is the third week of January I am sadly not going to update as much because of university /cries/

 **AnimeFan972:** thank you very much! Hope you liked this!

 **Kelmoria:** we shall see! And thank you for your review

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT I HOPE THIS IS A GOOD (ADVANCE) PRESENT**

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	8. Chapter 8

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS~ this is the shortest one that I've made he he he sorry about that but I'll try to update before the year ends and if not maybe during January 1st! Enjoy this chapter tho~ btw thank you for those who read, reviewed and have loved this fanfiction! It brings joy and warmth in my heart that you enjoy this story of mine /sobs/ BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER GUYS!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **LXXI**

Fugaku refuses to smack his fist on the Hokage's table

"What do you mean there was a mistake on sending out mission assignments?"

Although he is calm, his eyes were raging with so much emotion. His fist is clenched and he is trying not to grit his teeth together

Sarutobi understands what the Uchiha clan head's feelings

"Fugaku" the clan head of the Yamanaka clan tries to calm his friend down

Fugaku looks at his fellow clan head

"Don't act as if you aren't bothered by this Inoichi. Your nephew is there as well"

Inoichi does not reply at this, merely looking at the wooden floor

Sarutobi gives a small cough, effectively getting the two clan heads' attention

He then gives his reason as to why this incident has happened and with every word that left his mouth, the eyes of both men turned darker and darker

"…all we have to do is pray that their team gets back safely"

Fugaku wanted to retort but just begrudgingly bows in respect as they were both dismissed by the Hokage

'Any amount of prayer will not do anything if they do not go back here alive'

The two men does not know how their family will react to the news

* * *

 **LXXII**

They kill left and right

Blood is shed

Screams could be heard

And Team 4 looks like a sore thumb in the middle of the battlefield

Unlike their fellow Konoha nin comrades who fight head on, their backs are attached to each other. Protecting one another as they battle the enemy that they are fighting with. It is an effective strategy especially since they are not experienced in the battlefield such as this.

When their formation is broken, another formation is done before they go back to their original one

They are focused…

" _Waargh!"_

…before it is broken by the shout of their sensei

"Shikaku-sensei!"

* * *

 **LXXIII**

" _A ninja must sacrifice a comrade in order to carry out a mission. That is the rule."_

" _You're willing to simply abandon a comrade who's been through life and death with you?!"_

" _That was Rin's duty"_

" _If you give in to your emotions even for a moment and fail your mission, you will regret it later. That is why our code of conduct forbids any emotional feelings."_

" _Rin was concerned about your wellbeing!"_

" _Something like emotions are useless"_

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Forget about it, I'll save Rin myself"_

" _You don't understand…not about what happens if you break the rules…"_

" _I admired what the White Fang did"_

"…"

" _Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!"_

* * *

 **LXXIV**

The voices are back, it was criticizing her of what she has done

" _ **Now look what you did!"**_

Her eyes widen as an Iwa nin slashed multiple kunais to their sensei's face, he was failing to defend himself

" _ **The action you've done will be the cause of death of your sensei and teammates"**_

Nao's side is bleeding and Aki is trying to heal him

Everything is silent to her despite the war cries coming from different sides

'I…I…I…just wanted to…' she shakily gazes at her bloodied hands, the katana on her left hand tainted as well

" _ **Protect them? Hah! Look at the result of what you've done"**_

She didn't dare look up at the scene in front of her

" _ **This is what you get for playing Kami-sama. This is what might happen if you change the plot…"**_

Her mind is in chaos

An Iwa nin sneaks behind them, a kunai in hand.

" _ **Look at what you've done. You only changed a little yet this is what happens. Imagine what would happen if you changed anything drastically that was essential…you'll probably kill a lot of people including your precious otoutos"**_

Their backs are wide open

" _ **This will be the price you are going to pay…"**_

And the enemy slashes downwards

"… _ **because you were born in this world, Shinobu"**_

Shinobu freezes

And…

Everything turns red

* * *

 **LXXV**

 _Everything turns red_

 _He fully thrusts his kunai onto the enemy's camouflaged body_

" _This time…I'll protect my comrade!"_

 _The enemy fell_

 _Obito looked at Kakashi, one eye rendered useless because of the attack that was done to him_

" _Obito…that eye of yours"_

 _He raises his hand, seeing the flow and movement of his blue chakra_

" _Yeah, I guess this is the…"_

" _Sharingan"_

* * *

 **LXXVI**

"Sharingan"

The Iwa nin stared at the red eyes with two tomoe on each on the little girl that blocked his attack

He jumped back and made a sound

"Your villages sure is desperate to send child soldiers, such as yourself, in the frontline"

The two of them fight, and it is obvious that Shinobu is losing because her Sharingan is taking a toll on her body but she doesn't give up

 _Not when the lives of her comrades…her teammates were on the line_

She predicts her enemy's movement

'Now!'

Red eyes widen and she strikes

The enemy falls

* * *

 **LXXVII**

 _The enemy falls_

 _And they run towards Rin before releasing the genjutsu that was placed on her_

" _Kakashi…Obito…"_

" _We've come to save you Rin"_

" _It's alright now"_

 _They remove the ropes that was tying their female teammate_

 _And they see that the fallen enemy has stood up from where he was_

" _Right now, you're in the enemy's hands"_

" _Doton:_ _Iwayado Kuzushi!"_

 _The cave starts to shake, rocks from the ceiling coming out one by one_

" _This is bad!"_

" _Run for the exit!"_

 _They run_

 _But Kakashi is hit on the side of his head_

 _He falls_

" _Kakashi!"_

 _Obito was the one who gets him and shoves him to the side_

 _A rock falls on top of him_

" _Obito!"_

* * *

 **LXXVIII**

'Obito…'

'…nii-san?'

She mentions his name inside her head, red eyes widen as she stared at the big rock that suddenly emerged from the ground. It towered higher than the buildings in Konoha but never fully reaching the height of the Hokage Mountain.

Shinobu gazed on it, arms slack as her surrounding is eerily quiet

Multiple Iwa nin scattered on the ground, blood slowing pooling their bodies

And at the side, Shikaku, Nao and Aki are there to see the work that their youngest member has done

The flash of yellow could be seen through the distance

Shinobu's heart quicken at this

She takes a foot forward

The grip she had on her katana loosens as it fell to the ground

Red eyes flickered back to black

Her body staggers before falling to the ground

She lies there on the ground unmoving

"Shinobu!"

* * *

 **LXXIX**

" _Shinobu…"_

" _Yes…I will protect Shinobu too as well Obito"_

" _Thank you"_

" _You should…go now…more reinforcements are coming"_

" _But…Obito!"_

" _Just…Go!"_

" _Rin"_

 _Kakashi and Rin safely gets out after the cave that Obito was left got destroyed by the Iwa nin_

 _The both of them are surrounded_

 _But Kakashi prepares to fight back with a Chidori on hand and Minato's customized kunai on the other_

 _He lunged_

 _And darkness greeted him_

…

…

…

" _Am I dead?"_

* * *

 **LXXX**

'Am I dead?'

She quietly asks herself, blobs of orange and pale yellow greets her as she slowly opens her eyes

They are heavy

The blobs are noisy and she does not understand anything

An image of a grinning Obito comes to view

Memories of what transpired comes back rushing into her

 _The towering boulder_

 _Flashes of bright yellow_

 _Iwa nins_

'Obito-nii…' she says his name and a tear slides off her eye

Her brain tells her that she knows what had just happened…but her heart refuses to believe

Shinobu cannot help but feel she has cheated death again

She closes her half lidded eyes instead and falls asleep

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm not really good with fighting scenes soooo…but I hope you like this! And since this is the shortest chapter I think I'll put a special chapter here hope you guys enjoy it! YOU SHOULD READ UNBIASED FIRST BEFORE READING THE SPECIAL CHAPTER THANKS XOXO

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER: What If? Crossover**

 **I**

Midnight blue eyes stared at heterochromatic ones

Shinobu was told by her mother to go and greet their guest

Those unusual eyes blinked at her slowly

"Who are you?" if Shinobu could guess, the man in front of her was probably the same age as her mother and father

She politely smiled at him, memories of her mother's etiquette lessons came to her mind, and said "I'm Uchiha Shinobu. Eldest child of Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku" she is confused when the man's eyebrows creased

The footsteps of her mother could be heard from the hallway

Her figure appeared after a few minutes and Shinobu cannot help but wonder why her mother's eyes were shinning so brightly as well as her smile

"Nao" Mikoto whispered and she is left to wonder who this man, the one who shared the same name as her teammate, is

"Ah, Miko"

She stared at the both of them, 'And probably their relationship as well'

* * *

 **II**

Shinobu recalled event that transpired that afternoon

The orange haired, brighter and cooler than her teammates, man and her mother were both talking to each other as if they were the only ones in the universe. Her head tilted to the side, recalling in her faint memories if he has ever since such a character in the anime that she knew in her world

'Kiroku Nao? Kiroku?' she concluded that she has never heard a clan name, 'Maybe they weren't important' was her final conclusion

And put the thought at the back of her mind…but the topic came back soon when her little brother had asked their mother, during dinner, if the orange haired man had delivered his request of dangos

"Nao-ji?" she questioned the man's name that came from Itachi's mouth, 'I didn't know Otouto knew of him'

She noticed the small frown on their father's face but didn't comment on it

"Okaa-san introduced me to him when you were on a mission with your teammates" Itachi said, happily eating the sticky treat

Her mother ate one as well, hand on her cheek as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. She chewed softly before saying, "He also knows how to make those macaroons you make" her eyes narrowed at this, storing the information for the future

"Kiroku Nao, huh?" she muttered his name and took a bite of the dessert on the table

She saw heaven after

* * *

 **III**

It probably took a week before she found the mysterious man…on the contrary it was actually the other way around

Shinobu didn't know how a brightly colored hair like his was so hard to find. She had spotted Minato a lot of times as well as Kushina with their hair color yet, she just found the man only now. Well he found her but the details didn't matter

"Hello, Shinobu-chan" he was the first to greet her and it was the only time that she got to admire how handsome the man's face was especially those vibrant yellow and blue eyes. It was amusing that this man was so colorful with his hair and eye colors

"Hello to you too, Kiroku-san" she slightly blushed when he started chuckling

Two fingers poked her bare forehead, "You don't have to be so formal, Shinobu-chan. Your mother is my friend and your Otouto is my godson" she is not sure which should she be shocked more, that he was the godfather of her little brother or that he just did what Itachi in the future would always do to Sasuke?

"Nao-ji, then?" she asked and all she got was his hand ruffling her midnight blue hair

"Of course" he smiled

* * *

 **IV**

They would meet often and Shinobu liked how she felt comfortable around the man. The Uchiha had felt that there was a connection between them…something deeper, something out of this world that she could not explain. But she did not know how to approach the man…and she wasn't sure if she was lucky that it was him that approached her first

"Who are you?"

Shinobu wasn't sure why he was asking this when Nao already knew the answer

She tilted her head to the side, confusion written around her face and answered, "Uchiha Shinobu" she would giggle and tell him how silly he is but would stop when those eyes were staring at her so intently as if he was searching for something in her soul

"Nao-ji?"

" _Who are you?_ "

Her body immediately straighten because despite the same question that the orange haired man had asked, it was a different language that she knew in her old world

Midnight blue eyes widen at this which turned serious. Her eyes narrowing at the man's still figure after he had asked the question. A small killing intent left her body, all redirecting it to the orange haired man

It was a good thing he had placed a silencing seal

" _Who are you?"_ she redirected the question back to him

And she is confused once more, her killing intent gone as the man had poked her once more on the forehead

'Why is he smiling?'

Kiroko Nao was really a confusing man

* * *

 **V**

Nao already had a gut feeling that the girl who introduced herself as Uchiha Shinobu, eldest child of Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku, was the same as he

'Someone who was reincarnated' he says this, looking at the girl of Mikoto as she played with her younger brother. His instincts were telling him that the girl wasn't an enemy but a comrade

And this is confirmed when he asked who she is in a different language

Those midnight blue eyes narrowed in a dangerous on, like an assassin but not the cold empty ones. They held a protective glint in it, similarly like Mikoto when her little brother was involved.

Nao sips his tea after removing the killing intent that the girl in front of him was emitting

"What do you want to know Shinobu-chan?" because Nao knows that the girl also had the feeling that they were somewhat related and was curious about him as well

Shinobu scrunches her nose, thinking hard and Nao could not help how similar she and her mother were

It was adorable

"Could you tell me about yourself? About you in this world" she politely asks this and he agrees, nodding his head in reply, "I am Kiroku Nao. Born in the Kiroku clan or also known as the recording clan. We are not very well known by the people here but the Kage of all villages know about us and shinobis. What we do is…well record the things happening especially during war time. Our village allies ourselves to different villages however we do not fight during war time because of our sacrosanct. _Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased._ " Nao elaborates more and Shinobu is just there intently listening to him

Both talk with each other and do not notice that the sun has set

* * *

 **VI**

" _Do you…will you change the plot?" she bites her lips, the question out and her chest somewhat relieved that she had managed to say it. Shinobu wanted answers from someone who was in the same situation as her. She did not want to listen to the voice or ignore it or or or…she does not know what to do anymore_

" _I…I have no idea really" he stared at the moon, it was secret (not so secret) thing that they have that whenever there was a full moon, Nao would visit Shinobu. Her parents had question this, since they could sense his chakra and did not even bother hide it, but she just told them that it was a secret with her cheeky smile_

" _Maybe I will" he smiled, hands behind his back as it supported his upper body while his face was tilted up to look at the moon, "Because Minato is my best friend and Kushina is an important person to me as well"_

 _Nao looked at Shinobu, closed their distance by placing his face a few centimeters away from hers as he stared at her intently_

 _He placed a finger over her heart and tapped on while he said, "Like what Kagami-shisou has told me, follow your heart…follow your heart and do not regret it" and Nao retreats back to his original position_

" _Protect your precious people" he winked_

 _And both had thought that they had a mutual understanding but they didn't_

* * *

 **VII**

Shinobu is with Minato, Kushina and Kakashi. The young girl was currently training with the silver haired teen. She was supposed to spend time with Nao but the man wasn't seen anywhere

"Ah, maybe because he has an ANBU mission" Kushina muttered this, Minato telling his girlfriend that ANBU things shouldn't be said out in the open. The red haired woman just scratched her head sheepishly and grinned apologetically

Kakashi and Shinobu then took a break, eating Kushina's home made bento

"Ne Kushina-oba-san, what are Okaa-san and Nao-ji's relationship?" she and Kakashi would have laughed at both adults' chocking faces if they weren't so serious

Kushina thumped her chest, shallowing the onigiri she had made and asked, "W-what's with that sudden question, Shinobu-chan?" it was obvious that it was a touchy subject but she really wanted to know. It wasn't like she was asking her mother or the man himself

Midnight blue eyes shinned and stared at the red haired woman's violet eyes

Kushina flinched backwards

"Okay fine, 'ttebane" she huffs and Minato sweatdrops, muttering that it wasn't a good idea "But let me get this straight…" she stood up with her hands were on her hips as she stared downwards on Shinobu's sitting form, "…nothing leaves here okay?" violet eyes stared at Kakashi and Shinobu intently before directing it to Minato, sharply. The blonde haired man flinched and defensively placed both his hands in front of him, "I won't tell! I won't tell!"

Kushina flumps down her seat and crosses her arms in front of her chest, "I'll get to the point then…Mikoto and Nao used to be an item"

And Minato and Kushina would have laughed at the two youngsters' faces if the situation wasn't so serious

* * *

 **VIII**

She stumbles upon them and is surprised that they knew each other

"Shisui-kun? Nao-ji?"

Both had stopped from attacking each other to looked at the young Uchiha girl coming towards them

"Shinobu-chan!" Shisui immediately stores away his kunai and jogs towards his friend. Nao is laughing mentally when he sees his student's obvious feelings towards Mikoto's daughter

"I didn't know you guys know each other" she glances back and forth at Nao and Shisui's faces

Nao cuts off whatever Shisui was going to say by saying, "Ah, Shisui-kun is my student" and places his large hand to ruffle his already messed up hair

Shisui whines and Shinobu giggles

They interact with each other and Nao cannot help but see him and Mikoto when they were much younger. Interacting like that and having no care in the world

'What would life be if I was with Mikoto?' he snapped out of his thoughts when he realized what he had just thought of

He smiled instead, thinking of it in a positive outcome 'This is better since someone is here to look out for her' his eyes lingered at the miniature version of his first love…and probably his only love

* * *

 **IX**

" _Do you…hear voices inside your head sometimes?"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Voices that taunt you, lower you down, saying things that make you question your existence and making yourself wonder if…if being here…if getting reborn here has a purpose. That I have a purpose in life here"_

" _I get what you say…but I do not have those"_

" _Oh, is that so"_

" _But I want you to know…that whatever those voices tell you. No matter how discouraging it says or makes you down, do not listen to it. You are important. You are love. You are needed in this world, to protect your precious people. To do whatever it takes to lessen their burden and change their future. You are you. And I am me. We aren't who we are in our past lives. We are who we are right now. And right now I am Kiroku Nao. And you are Uchiha Shinobu. And we have a purpose to do in this world. So do not believe those voices okay? Because we are real and they aren't. We are people like them and not some random character thrown inside an anime. Be strong, Shinobu. For your clan. For your parents. For your otouto. For yourself"_

" _Arigato, Nao-ji"_

" _Anytime, kiddo"_

* * *

 **X**

The Third Shinobi War was announced

And Shinobu wasn't able to see Nao anymore

'Where could Nao-ji be?' she flinches when she touches her bruised neck covered in bandages

* * *

 **Author's Note:** TO BE CONTINUED? NAO HAS BEEN RESURRECTED! Hope you liked this special chapter! I'm sorry if it is not that good since I only made it on whim but I actually like this hahaha And for those who does not know Nao, read Unbiased so you'll get the special chapter

 **Xenocanaan:** gurl I'm as nervous as you are! Haha thank you for your review!

 **Alaska Green:** welp I hope this chapter answered your questions!

 **LillianBlake:** And to you as well!

 **Guest:** I'm still thinking if I should kill them or one of them in the latter part of the story ha ha ha ha

 **Tamani:** we shall see in the upcoming chapter! Thank you for your review. It has warmed my belly enough to survive this month's cold

 **Magic'sKey:** they will probably die in the future…probably

 **Yanine 79:** I ship them too!

 **Madam3Mayh3m:** maaaybe

 **Lizyeh2000:** truth to be told I have fucked her age sooo basically she's only 8 years old and yeah…

 **WantToBeADog:** yes I know right he he he

 **A very sleepy owl:** thank you very much!

 **MawVax:** not really hehehe

 **xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx:** thank you very much! There's another fanfic that has an OC that is Itachi and Sasuke's older sister! You could check it out although it's different from mine, I like it very much

 **Ddastan:** thank you very much!

 **A/N: ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	9. Chapter 9

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** HAH YOU GUYS THOUGHT THE LAST ONE WAS THE LAST UPDATE OF THE YEAR? Welp nope, THIS CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE YEAR MWAHAHAHA I'm actually sad that there weren't a lot who reviewed the last chapter and the usual ones didn't review huhu it's not actually the number of reviews that I am worried about but it makes me feel that they are losing interest with the story /cries/ ITS JUST ME SO DON'T MIND ME also nobody mentioned the special chapter that I made so…if you weren't able to read it, its at the end of the last chapter! I don't know if I'll continue it but we shall see hehe BTW thank you for those who reviewed, read and subscribed! You truly warm my heart and bellies hehe

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **LXXXI**

 _Screams_

 _Blood_

" _Shikaku-sensei!"_

" _Waargh!"_

" _Sensei!"_

" _ **LOOK! YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR SENSEI!"**_

" _Why Shinobu?"_

" _I…I…"_

" _ **You weren't born to protect"**_

 _The images of her dying comrades could be seen in front of her, everything was black and white_

 _And oddly enough the only bright color that she could see was red_

 _Bright red blood…_

 _On the ground_

 _On the body of the people around her_

 _On the edge of her katana_

 _On her hands_

 _And if she could see her face…_

 _Her eyes were eerily bright red_

" _Shi-shinobu-sama please…kill me"_

" _Yuuto-san, I…I can't! Aki…Aki will heal you! Just…"_

" _I…will not make it…Shinobu-sama. Please…it will be an honor to be killed…by your hands"_

 _Red eyes widen at this_

 _Her mind tells her that killing him will end his suffering from the poison that he received from the enemy_

 _She pauses_

 _And her left hand reaches for the kunai beside her and raises it_

 _Black hazy eyes stared at the young child's form_

 _He closes his eyes_

" _I'm sorry…for giving you such a burden Shinobu-sama"_

 _The kunai in her hand shakes_

 _Her breath slightly labored_

" _It was an honor serving the great Uchiha clan and Konohagakure"_

 _Everything stills_

" _You will be a fine clan head one day, Shinobu-sama"_

 _She pierces his heart_

 _And burns his body_

" _ **You were born to kill the people around you even your precious people"**_

 _She screams_

* * *

 **LXXXII**

White greeted her

She tries to get up but something is restraining her

Shinobu panics and trashes wildly, her mind chaotic

'Where am I?!'

'Why am I tied up?!'

'Where is everyone?!'

The door beside her suddenly opens

Medic nins rushed to her side and tries to calm her down

"Shinobu-san!"

Someone shouts but the voice is like Yuuto's voice

" _Shinobu-sama"_

Her eyes suddenly flared red, two tomoe spinning rapidly and her Sharingan eyes shining brightly

More shouts could be heard

Rushed footsteps echoed from the hallway and entered the room

"Fugaku-san! Mikoto-san!"

'I! I! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YUUTO-SAN! SHIKAKU-SENSEI! AKI! NAO!'

"SHINOBU!"

She stills

The bright red eyes of Fugaku and Mikoto directly look at her frantic ones

"Otou-san…Okaa-san"

"It's okay Shinobu…Otou-san and Okaa-san are here. Itachi is also here"

"Otouto?"

"You are safe, you are back in the walls of Konoha"

"Safe? Konoha?"

"Your team is alright…"

"Team…alright?"

"Yes…now why don't you go back to sleep dear"

"Sleep…hai Okaa-san"

She closes her eyes and falls asleep

* * *

 **LXXXIII**

" _Shikaku"_

 _The clan head of the Nara clan looks at the door on his left, looking at his youngest student's father's stern face_

" _Fugaku" he tips his head in acknowledgement_

" _You want information about Shinobu I presume" he doesn't say it as a question, fully knowing the man's visit aside from seeing if he is well_

" _I know you just woken up recently but I want to know what happened there…Shinobu has not fully woken up yet and we are worried about her" never did Shikaku see the stoic man's make such an anguish expression on his face. It was obvious that he greatly cared for his family despite how he usually acted towards other people_

 _Shikaku could not help but mutter, "This is so troublesome…" but he tells what had transpired in the frontlines_

 _He begins by telling him about the mission given to them, that there was a mistake in giving mission assignments_

" _If I were to be followed, I'd wanted them to go back to Konoha, Fugaku. But I didn't. Because it wasn't the logical thing to do. Our comrades needed all the help they could have in order to protect the frontlines against Iwa." Fugaku does not make a comment about this. He knows fully well about the code of a shinobi but his inner fatherly side is roaring in anger_

 _Shikaku continues his story_

 _He explained that after getting there, Iwa started to attack and they had to fight. Everything was a blur, he explained, "The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. The enemy had fatally wounded me but those three immediately went to me" he raised his bandaged hands to clenched his equally bandaged face, dark thoughts looming over him_

 _Shikaku snapped out of it_

" _I was on the ground, bleeding, when they tried to defend me" he mentally laughs sarcastically at how his students were the ones protecting him when it was supposed to be the other way around. He later frowns when he recalls the next event that happened in the frontlines, "They were doing well but the both of us know that those kids do not stand a chance to the experienced ones. Nao, Inoichi's nephew, got injured. Aki, their other teammate, was trying to heal him…Foolish I know. But you'd do the same to your injured teammate if you were a medic nin…" he paused to look if Fugaku was still listening_

 _The brown haired man nodded_

" _Although they've brought down a lot, there was an Iwa nin who was still alive. They didn't noticed it and their backs were wide open. Shinobu wasn't too fast to protect them…and Uchiha Yuuto was the one who saved them"_

 _Brown eyes widen in recognition_

" _Yuuto?"_

 _Shikaku nodded_

" _He managed to dispose the enemy but…he was injured. The kunai that the Iwa nin had was coated with poison"_

 _Memories with Uchiha Yuuto appeared inside Fugaku's mind_

' _He was a good man…a good subordinate and a good friend'_

 _He clenched his fists_

" _Aki was done healing Nao and went to heal me next. Shinobu had ran towards the fallen body of Uchiha Yuuto…I do not know what they talked about. But the next thing I knew is that Shinobu got a kunai and killed him, burning his dead body after. Uchiha Yuuto probably told her to kill him"_

 _Fugaku is quiet and Shikaku continues with his story_

" _A bunch of Iwa nins go towards us. They attacked Shinobu first because she is the nearest but she easily kills them…" Shikaku paused, formulating the next few words he was going to say to the Uchiha clan head_

" _Tell me Fugaku…has Shinobu activated her kekkai genkai?"_

 _The brief twitch from Fugaku's body is easily seen by Shikaku's trained eyes_

" _Yes…the night when the clan children were attacked. However, she does not seem to remember activating it since she did not question anything about it. We did not mention it to her nor the elders…they likely would have increased her training which would have caused mental stress towards her especially since we do not know what the source that caused her to activate her Sharingan and what the intruder had showed her to activate it"_

" _I see…" he merely looks at his hands on his lap_

" _Shinobu…she easily defeated all the Iwa nin that came to us. It was then Minato came and defeated the remaining Iwa nins. And after that she faints. Everything after that is not as important anymore. And you already probably know about the Kannabi Bridge mission" Shikaku finishes his story and the both of them do not say a word a few seconds_

" _Thank you" Fugaku mutters, he turns around going towards the door_

 _Shikaku does not move, still looking at his hands that was on his lap. His mind is oddly blank_

 _Fugaku stops and says, "I do not blame you for anything, Shikaku"_

 _The Nara jolts in surprise from the man's words, he slowly looks at Fugaku's form to see his back but his face is looking over his shoulder, eyes looking directly at his black ones._

 _Shikaku scoffs_

" _You're so troublesome"_

 _They both smile_

 _And_

 _A familiar chakra dangerously spikes_

 _Both men are shocked at this_

" _Shinobu?!"_

* * *

 **LXXXIV**

Itachi is happy that finally…finally he gets to see his elder sibling

He does not grin nor skips but the shine in his eyes is very evident

Shisui is beside him as well as old Kagami

"Nee-chan" Kagami chuckles at the eagerness of the little boy as he opened the door a bit too hastily

"Itachi-otouto…Shisui-kun…Kagami-sou sofu" Shinobu turns her head to their direction

The three visitors freeze

In front of them is Shinobu

Shinobu sitting on her hospital bed, a small smile on her face and bandages wrapped around her

What shocks them are the bandages around her eyes and beneath them are pink faded claw marks

"Nee-chan?"

* * *

 **LXXXV**

Aki, Nao and Shikaku are the ones who visited her after they were all well to get out of their hospital bed

They chatter

And the atmosphere is lively with Aki and Nao's usual banter

She smiles at the scene

But her heart clenches when she sees her sensei's face

Shikaku's face now was the same as the one that she knew in her old world, two scars on the right side of his face but…

Across his left eye down to the middle of cheekbone is another scar that diagonally runs over it

Her sensei's left eye is blind

Shinobu knows that despite Shikaku explanation, _"its fine. It doesn't bother me. It's not like I have a_ _dōjutsu. And although it's troublesome, the doctors have told me that there is a possible donor that would donate their eye to me in the future. And even if there isn't, it's not much of a deal"_

She hides her clenched fist underneath her blanket

" _This is just a minor problem, you don't have to trouble yourself Shinobu. Worry about yourself more"_

Although it might be a minor problem, a minor thing to her sensei…

For her it is a painful reminder that her actions will create consequences that she does not will be a good or bad effect to the world around her

Her teammates continue to laugh and her sensei gives a small smile at them

" _ **You're not someone who can play Kami-sama, Shinobu just because you know everything in this world"**_

* * *

 **LXXXVI**

 _She freezes when she hears the words being uttered by her mother who was in front of her_

" _What?" Shinobu asks_

" _I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan. I know you just recovered a few days ago but you have the right to know…" Mikoto's eyes are clouded with grief and sadness, they were focused on her hands that was on top of her lap, "Obito, he…"_

 _Her mother continues the story that she was told, Shinobu does not hear her mother's voice anymore but she already knows it without even her mother telling her the story_

 _She knew even if people didn't tell…yet she just didn't want to believe in it_

 _The white blanket in front of her was swirling_

" _Obito is dead, Shinobu-chan"_

 _One fell_

" _He isn't with us anymore"_

 _Then two_

" _He died protecting his teammates"_

 _Three_

" _Said his body was crushed by the boulders so they weren't able to retrieve the body but…the funeral ended already when you were still unconscious. His name is on the new Memorial Stone"_

 _Four…five…she couldn't count it anymore_

 _Shinobu was silent despite the tears that were streaming down her face. Her shoulders are visibly shaking from the news she just heard and she chokes back a sob when her mother's arms surround her small form._

 _She clutches her chest as she leans to her mother's warmth_

 _The tears do not stop_

 _And underneath her white hospital gown is the necklace that Obito has given her_

 _It is broken, cracks forming, and it is glowing faintly from the inside like a dying candle_

 _Her hold on it tightens because it is still there_

 _Shinobu knows Obito is still alive…barely alive…but she does not utter a single word about it_

* * *

 **LXXXVII**

Shinobu is released from the hospital

The doctors tells her and Mikoto that it is alright for her to train but not to overexert herself

They go home and eat a huge feast for her recovery

Table and dishes were cleaned as the two siblings were left alone on the porch, viewing the bright white moon

"Ne, Nee-chan" Itachi calls for her, his head was on top of his sister's lap as he looked at her face that was illuminated by the moon

"What is it Otouto?" she asks, chewing softly at the dangos that their mother had made

"Is it alright that I sleep with you tonight?" he shyly asks

His pout turns to a small grin when Shinobu nods and they get up to prepare for bed

And like always, Itachi crawls underneath her blanket as she makes room for her smaller sibling

They look at each other's eyes, not saying anything

"I'm glad you came back, Nee-chan" Itachi quietly tells her this, his black round eyes were shining from the moonlight peeking from Shinobu's windows. His eyes were soft and smile genuinely happy

Her breath hitches

'Oh Kami-sama how lucky am I to have Itachi as my otouto'

Midnight blue eyes were wide but it soon became tender and a small smile was plastered on her face

It was Itachi's breath that hitches this time

"I, too, am Otouto" she opens her arms wide and Itachi doesn't hesitate to go in between her arms and snuggle at her warmth that he had greatly missed

And after so many night Uchiha Itachi finally sleeps peacefully

And as he sleeps in the embrace of his elder sister, Shinobu gently caressed her younger brother's short black hair comfortingly

She shakes and quiet tears began to pour down her midnight blue eyes

Shinobu does not realize that her tears are getting her brother's hair wet but he does not wake up for the warmth around him is comforting

'Oh Kami-sama…' she lifts her head, looking at the wooden ceiling of her bedroom

She puts her head down and nuzzles Itachi's head, hugging his four year old body tighter '…if I can't protect anyone even my precious people…please Kami-sama…please let me at least protect my precious Otouto'

* * *

 **LXXXVIII**

A messenger hawk screeches

"Shinobu"

"Nee-chan?"

Her mother and Itachi looked at her form, absentmindedly looking at the circling hawk

She gets up and smiles at them weakly

"I am being summoned, Okaa-san"

Her mother doesn't return her smile but tells her to stay safe and to come back home alive

Itachi just hugs her and nods his head when she tells him to be a good kid to their mother and father while she is away

She shunshins away and gets to the Hokage's office

Shinobu knocks on the green door and announces her arrival, "Uchiha Shinobu, coming in"

A soft 'come in' came through the other side of the door and she quietly opens it

Her eyes slightly widen

And the Hokage greets her

Along with Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin

'What the?'

"Heyya Shinobu-chan"

Shisui was there to greet her as well

"There's a mission I want the four of you to accomplish"

Dread pooled her stomach

* * *

 **LXXXIX**

 _Rin and Kakashi visit her_

 _It pains her heart when she remembers what her mother has told her a few days ago_

" _Rin-nee…Kakashi-sempai"_

 _She greets them and they greet her back_

 _They sit down and the atmosphere is tense_

' _Usually the one who starts the conversation is Obi-' she bites her inside of her cheeks at this_

" _Ano ne, Shinobu-chan"_

 _Rin is the one that starts the conversation_

 _The atmosphere is not as tense as it was a few seconds ago and Shinobu is thankful for that_

 _The three are very careful not to mention the missing boy's name and it is very hard to so_

 _Instead, Shinobu looks at Rin's smiling face_

 _Chattering about cakes and dogs_

' _She's next isn't she?' Shinobu questions herself at this, remembering that Rin will die next by the hands of her silver haired teammate. They will gain the Mangekyou Sharingan and Obito will go insane._

' _I need to do som-'_

 _Memories of her action came rushing towards her_

" **Are you willing to pay for the price that might happen?"**

 _The image of Shikaku's blind eye makes her heart beat faster than normal_

" _Shinobu-chan?"_

 _She looks up to see Rin and Kakashi's face_

" _We have to meet up with Minato-sensei, so we'll be going now" Rin stands up from the stool, waves, goes out and patiently waits for Kakashi to follow_

 _Kakashi goes towards her and hesitantly ruffles her hair_

 _She stiffens when it was Obito who usually does that to her_

 _The silver haired teen does not say a word_

" _Bye, Kakashi-sempai"_

 _He nods and leaves her behind_

 _Shinobu is left alone in her hospital room…left with her own thoughts_

 _Her mind is blank_

 _And she doesn't know what to do anymore_

* * *

 **XC**

"There's a mission I want the four of you to accomplish"

Dread pooled her stomach

The mission is not yet given but her gut is immediately acting on the Hokage's words

"Uchiha Shinobu and Uchiha Shisui, you two have been temporarily been assigned to Team Kakashi's team" the Hokage tells their mission, "Minato-kun was assigned to another mission so the two of you were chosen because of your abilities and accomplishments"

"Kakashi-kun will be the team leader of this mission because he is a jonin"

Kakashi stepped forward

"What will the mission be, Hokage-sama?"

"To deliver supplies for our comrades at the border. Although the war is done, it is still dangerous and I want you to be very cautious" his eyes narrowed at this

Shinobu swallowed, taking a step forward once Kakashi stepped back in line beside Rin

"Which…border will be going, Hokage-sama?"

And the dread on her stomach intensified when she heard Sarutobi's words

"The Land of Water"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** THE THIRD SHINOBI WAR HAS ENDED yeah I know it took years but I compressed everything to two chapters ha ha ha I ACTUALLY JUST WANT TO FAST FORWARD IT TO CANON ALREADY BUT WE STILL HAVE THE KYUUBI AND POSSIBLE UCHIHA MASSACRE but yeah hope you like this chapter!

 **MawVax:** thank you very much!

 **Xenocanaan:** welp you don't need to have wait long! Thank you for your review and unending support!

 **WantToBeADog:** thank you very much!

 **ShugoYuuki123:** thank you very much!

 **NatNicole:** thank you!

 **Falconlordxxx:** thank you very much hope you liked this update!

 **Madam3Mayh3m:** he he he welp school is very near and I wont be able to update as frequently as possible when it starts. I already have 7 or 8 chapters already written but I have goal that's need to be reached before posting it /grins/

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS (in 2 hours)!**

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	10. Chapter 10

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** I was going to update during January 1st but it would have been a triple update /laughs hysterically/ ANYWAY thank you for those who read and reviewed the last chapter! It has really made my belly warm /hehe/ and has greatly made my New Year! Please continue to support this story – no matter how it goes down the drain as it progresses – until it comes to an end. AND IT IS ALREADY A DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTER! /now I know why parents makes it a big deal when their children turns double digit/ MY BEBI HAS ALL GROWN UP! /cough cough/ excuse me for that and without further ado…the 10th chapter of Endure!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XCI**

"Shinobu-sama"

"Shinobu-hime!"

"Shinobu-nee-chan"

"Shinobu-chan"

"Shinobu!"

 _Different voices are inside her head_

 _Images of what happened during the battle in the frontlines repeat like a broken record inside her mind_

 _It is driving her insane_

 _And it does not help her that the voices that were constantly reminding her of her existence is also there_

" _ **Ne Shinobu~"**_

 _It says to her sweetly_

" _ **Do you want me to show you what that man showed you that night~?"**_

 _Her eyes widen in fright and before she could say anything, images of a shadowed person was stabbing the people that were precious to her…Otou-san…Okaa-san…Kagami-sou sofu…_

' _Stop it, please'_

… _Shisui-kun…Aki…Nao…Shikaku…_

 _She clutches her head, her Sharingan unconsciously swirling to life_

… _Kushina…Minato…_

 _Tears are threatening to fall_

… _Ita-_

 _The image inside her head changes and instead of an unknown figure ready to stab Itachi and Sasuke it is her that stabs them_

"Nee-chan, why?"

 _Blood drips on the corner of their lips and their eyes glaze before dead eyes are staring at her midnight blue ones_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _She screams_

 _The medic nins hurriedly rushes towards her room_

 _To find that Shinobu is slowly scratching her eyes out_

' _Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!'_

" _Shinobu-san please you're hurting yourself!"_

' _Stop with the images! Stop it! You aren't real!'_

" _Shinobu!"_

 _Her hands still_

 _And she slowly faces the person who had called her_

" _Okaa-san"_

 _Blood caked her face as well as her fingernails_

* * *

 **XCII**

Kakashi and Rin do not know what to feel when they see Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Shinobu as their temporary teammate for the mission that will be assigned to them

It is like a big slap to their faces that _two_ Uchihas are placed on their team when they have just lost their own Uchiha teammate more than a month now

It is painful but they knew they still continue to move on

'I'll keep my promise to you, Obito'

* * *

 **XCIII**

It takes Team Kakashi less than week to get to the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Water to give the supplies that their comrades had needed. It would have taken them less than their original traveled time if they didn't take a detour for their original route wasn't a safe one.

"Here are the supplies" Kakashi gives the commander of the post five differently colored scrolls as she gave her thanks with a nod

"You better stay here for the night before going back to Konoha" she suggested, looking at the darkening sky

Kakashi agrees and they stay for a while and after a day of rest they go back to Konoha

* * *

 **XCIV**

" _Taicho, which one should we get?"_

" _The Mizukage said anyone is fine as its one of the girls"_

" _Hmm the small one or the brown haired one?"_

" _I'd take the brown haired one"_

" _The smaller one is better though"_

" _But…look at the girl's back"_

" _An uchiwa crest…?"_

" _Two Uchihas but that's not the problem…we just need a weaker body. Judging from the markings on the girl's cheeks she's a Nohara"_

" _An Uchiha or a Nohara?"_

" _A powerhouse clan or a medic clan hmm"_

" _What does those girls have to do with the Mizukage's plans?"_

" _It doesn't matter as long as we follow orders"_

" _Just after the Third Shinobi War is over, our beloved Mizukage does this hmm…"_

" _We technically have not yet signed the peace treaty but this is the perfect chance to weaken the enemy"_

* * *

 **XCV**

Team Kakashi holds their weapons up when multiple masked shinobi surround them

It was obvious that they were ANBU from Kiri with the markings on their masks that they have on

They are confused when ANBU agents are the ones attacking them and not their normal shinobis

"Hand us the girl" one said

And although they do not know which one they were talking about, Team Kakashi attacks them

The battle is long and tiresome but they are struggling to get out of the situation alive

Shisui uses a smokebomb and they immediately use the distraction to flee from sight

They are huddled under a bush two kilometers away from them

"What do you think do they want from us?" Rin asks, panting as she looked at Shinobu

Shinobu just shakes her head side to side

"It is obvious that they are ANBU agents from Kiri…meaning if they were sent out their mission has to be an important one" Shisui offers his train of thought

"I agree but the question is what do they want to the two of you" Kakashi's eyes stared at the two girl that he had promised Obito to protect. He clenches his fists at the thought of those Kiri nins hurting either of the two people he had promised to take care of

"I guess we'll find out" Shisui smirks and jumps from the bush

" _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"_

* * *

 **XCVI**

"Please!"

She scratches on the Kiri nins wrist, hoping that it would provide the air that she needed

"Such a brave girl, aren't you? Not hesitant to sacrifice your life for your comrade"

Panicked eyes stared at scared ones

"Don't do it!"

She weakly tries to pull herself up, hoping that she could for just a second

"Tch, I don't care who we use just proceed with the ceremony"

She is thrown somewhere far

"Shinobu!"

"Rin-nee!"

" _ **Curse Seal Tag!"**_

* * *

 **XCVII**

 _They fight with the Kiri ANBUs yet again_

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

"Raiton Dan: Ibuki"

"Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu"

 _And like every fight that he has fought for his whole life, it is a blur for Kakashi_

 _Everything was doing well, he was impressed on how the two Uchihas that was under him were holding their ground. Rin was also doing well as she covered his back while he protected her._

 _The silver haired jonin's body was on autopilot while he had two things in mind_

' _How are we going to make an escape against these Kirin in?'_

 _And…_

' _What do they want from th-?'_

 _The shout of Shisui breaks his train of thought_

" _Shinobu!"_

 _He stills as the Kiri disables the katana in her hands, chopping her neck before losing unconsciousness. They carry her body and disappear_

" _Kaka-!"_

 _Kakashi turns around and the same thing is being done the same to Rin_

" _Rin!"_

 _Smoke bombs are brought down and the Kiri nins are gone_

 _ **NOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

 **XCVIII**

They were able to retrieve the two of them but they were split up

Kakashi was with Rin while Shisui was carrying an unconscious Shinobu at his back

He is running across a parcel of land that were mostly filled with rocks and water

An explosion was heard and seen from the mountains in a distance

'Kakashi-sempai! Rin-sempai!'

He grunts when a kunai was thrown at them

Shisui is panting and he wants to cry because he does not know if they'll make it out alive

'Will we make it out alive? What will Okaa-san and Shinobu-chan's family do when they see or hear that we die? I do not want to die yet…I do not want to die yet…please Kami-sama, any miracle is fine'

The sound of a thousand birds could be heard, a faint blue light could be seen ahead of them

He pushes more chakra through his feet but he stumbles and fall

Shinobu's body is slowly flying through the air before she lands away from him

"Shinobu!"

He tries to reach for her unconscious body but they are surrounded by the Kiri nin

'Not her please, anyone but her'

Shisui grits his teeth

It starts to pour

Words were exchanged as one of the enemy puts a kunai on his neck, rendering his movement. He observes their movement and they go towards the fallen body of his comrade

"Kill the girl"

'NOOOOOOOOO!'

The kunai around his neck moves when he does

"She's an Uchiha isn't she? Wouldn't the Mizukage be happy if we present to him the girl's eyes?"

He widens at the man's words despite the sound the heavy rain was making

The man crotches down

Shisui's breath quickens

He lifts Shinobu's head

Shisui does not care about the blood trickling down his neck

Two fingers hover over the girl's close eye lid, slowly gouging out her left eye

"No"

He could hear the girl whimpering

"Shinobu!"

And an anguish cry was what he heard before he blacks out

* * *

 **XCIX**

 _His vision statics and he clutches his eye in pain at this_

' _What's happening? Stop showing me these weird images!'_

 _He continues to run and as he gets to the edge of the forest, his lone eye widens at the scene in front of him_

 _ **WHY**_

 _ **WHY KAKASHI**_

 _ **WHY IS YOUR CHIDORI OVER RIN'S BODY**_

 _ **I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT HER?**_

 _ **WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE?**_

 _ **WERE YOU NOT ANY DIFFERENT AFTER I 'DIED'**_

 _ **I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED KAKASHI!**_

" _Ka…kashi"_

 _Tears began to slide down from the Sharingan eye that he had given to his friend_

 _Rin coughs blood_

 _The hand that was over her body was removed_

 _She falls down_

 _It starts to pour_

" _Rin"_

 _And the feel of a new power surging in his body could be felt_

 _Kakashi falls down_

 _And Obito loses his mind_

* * *

 **C**

And at that night two Mangekyou Sharingans were awakened

Reinforcement come but they are late and see their three unconscious comrades and one fallen one

They are shock at the bloodied scene in front of them, multiple Kiri ANBUs were over the place. It was if it was really literally the famous, 'Bloody Mist' that their village was known for.

'It's like a massacre'

Minato clutches his fists in frustration as he placed his fallen student's body in a scroll and told the others to get the two Uchiha children that were meters away from where he had found Kakashi and Rin

He bites the inside of his cheeks

'Just after we attained peace'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** annnnnd RIN IS DEAD! I was really, really, really debating if I should make Rin live buut since this chapter revolves about Shinobu taking Itachi's place you guys already know what's going to happen even if I don't have to write it down AHAHA and I am really itching to write the important parts but development must be showed as well as some loving and caring before shit comes down to the Uchiha siblings. Btw, I was supposed to make the continuation of the special chapter featured uh 2 chapters ago but I got lazy HAHAHA but i think nobody read it soo? Oh well, papel...this is the shortest chapter but meh hope you enjoyed this!

 **Xenocanaan:** thank you very much for your unending support! It has also brought me to tears that Obito had to be taken out but alas this has to happen in order for Shinobu's life to turn tragic in a few more years to come. This is why I am making lots of ShiTachi moments because there wouldn't be a lot when the time has come for her part to play

 **MawVax:** yes I know! thank you that you think of this as such. It definitely warms me up hehehe

 **Warlord of Chaos:** that would be just tragic! Imagine sweet, sweet Obito when he sees his idol's daughter kill the love of her life. His little sister that he had cherished with all his heart, stab a sword to his precious' heart /whoops I got into writing mode!/ And yes, Shinobu is meant to be like that. Crazy, evil, plotting and mental as well but because of her love for her siblings. It was really fun when I read your review hehe but I really appreciate your support as a silent reader as well /sheepishly grins/ and don't worry about your bad English! I'm really bad with English too /sighs/ but I guess since I have friends who usually speaks in English made me improve on it. Just keep on practicing and you'll improve on it!

 **Magic'sKey:** and thank you for reviewing!

 **Tsuki:** thank you as well!

 **Timijaf:** thank you very much!

 **NatNicole:** sorry I had to kill Obito! And I had to kill Rin too…

 **Tamani:** it's alright dear reader-san! I am immensely grateful that you still continue to support me hehe /sheepishly grins/ Shinobu only has her Sharingan because I don't want her to be OP by the age of 8 (I think) but don't worry she'll receive it sometime /laughs manically/ sorry that she didn't that though – the fuck all to canon part – but this part and the last gotta happen for her to take Itachi's place. And as for your other review, there's a flashback about it so just wait for it to come out he he he

 **Lizyeh2000:** welp at least Nao (Unbiased) saved Rin there!

 **Kelmoria:** shit still happened. And I believe that Kakashi and Rin weren't the only ones who went on a mission since Konoha promotes the teamwork thing on 3 or 4 man cell. I just think that their other teammates were separated or killed by the Kiri ANBU while trying to get Rin back when she was kidnapped for them to put the seal on her. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!

 **Hanabi Mirei:** hi there new reader! It is an honor to hear/read such praise from you /shyly laughs/ truth to be told (about my writing style) it wasn't really originally like this, but since I always lack what to write next or more I got more frustrated. I also saw this style in other stories and thought that it might be more suitable for me hehe and as for Sasuke /leans forward and whispers quietly/ he'll appear next chapter /giggles/ keep it a secret!

 **ShugoYuuki123:** she does want to but those accursed voices are telling her not to in fear of not knowing she might hurt her precious brothers! Ah they are so cruel

 **WantToBeADog:** why thank you!

 **AB:** thank you very much!

 **NightlyRowenTree:** awesome sauceness

 **Micaelaepochito:** thank you very much! I, too, want them to hit puberty but character development and fluffiness of the siblings has to come first!

 **Zilcho:** thank you very much! I am not really good with the fighting scenes so I really appreciate it that you think of it as such hehe

 **Akuma Veil:** thank you! Hope you enjoyed this

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	11. Chapter 11

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** so you might be confused why almost everything is in _ITALICIZED_ but it just means it's either flashbacks or another POV of other characters. I'm posting early /again/ coz I've made a new chapter /I already have 6 or 7 stored/ but I like to finish one chapter first before posting /whispers/ school is very near also and that it's my birthday /giggles/

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **CI**

" _Otou-san, why would you decide to bring Otouto to the battlefield?" his daughter does not raise her voice but her eyes are staring at his own stern brown eyes_

" _To show the meaning of being a shinobi" was his simple answer_

" _You don't need to show him the meaning of being a shinobi by bringing him to the battlefield, Otou-san. He is not even in the Academy yet. Otouto will find its meaning by finding it on his own" Shinobu retorts but Fugaku does not back down_

" _It will be a great experience for him. He will mature fast"_

 _She narrows her eyes at this_

 _They fight for a good 10 minutes_

 _He does not know that he is blinded by the image of his daughter's anguish cries in the hospital. Clawing her eyes out at the images that the war has shown to her. His heart could…would not take it if his son would go through the same way his sister has gone through_

 _Fugaku snapped out of his thoughts and his heart aches when he looks at his daughter's reddening cheek that he has just smacked_

' _I…I…' it takes a lot of self-restrain for him not to take a small step back at the action he has done_

 _Itachi goes to aid his sister_

 _Shinobu does not cry nor make a sound_

 _She stands firm as she kneels down and bows her head, almost touching to the ground_

 _He is shocked at this_

" _I am not asking you as Uchiha Shinobu, shinobi of Konoha or potential heiress to the Uchiha clan…I am asking you as your daughter and as an older sister to think of such thing, Otou-san"_

 _Fugaku pauses and thinks of this through, '"Otouto will find its meaning by finding it his own", huh? Maybe she is right…Maybe…'_

 _He kneels down on one knee and checks his daughter's red face by tilting her face to the side_

 _Shinobu winces at this_

" _Put some cooling ointment…there is one at the bathroom" he says this while looking at Itachi as the said boy is taken back before getting up and went to retrieve the said item_

'I'm sorry'

 _Midnight blue eyes softly stared at his frustrated brown ones_

" _Arigato, Otou-san"_

'It's alright…I forgive you'

" _Take care of your Okaa-san and Otouto while I am gone" Fugaku stands up before leaving his children behind with a heavy heart, marching down the hallway of their house towards his mission to the front line_

* * *

 **CII**

 _Itachi remembers the time he went and talked to Orochimaru when he and the rest of the villagers paid their respects to their fallen comrades_

 _He remembers that Obito's female teammate was still alive back then_

" _What is the meaning of life?"_

" _There is none…only if life is eternal does it have its meaning"_

 _He recalls he was standing on the edges of the cliff where he could see the Naka River below it…_

" _Is there really no meaning in life?"_

" _Of course there is"_

 _Itachi had snapped out of his thoughts when Shinobu stood beside him at the cliff that he was on_

" _Nee-chan" he was surprised that he did not sense his sister's presence_

 _She gives him a smile and cheekily says, "I hope you weren't thinking of jumping down this cliff, Otouto" he blushes when his sister has caught him_

 _Silence envelops them before he breaks it_

" _What is the meaning of life, Shinobu-nee-chan?"_

 _Itachi looks at Shinobu and admired how the wind was gracefully caressing his sister's midnight blue hair_

" _Life can mean anything for anyone, Otouto. Life for me…is you"_

 _Black eyes widen at this_

" _Me?"_

 _She stared at him and Itachi will forever love that expression that she always makes when he looks at him ever since he was a baby_

 _Shinobu crouches down to his eye level_

" _Life for me is to see you happy. To see and protect your smile. To see you grow and become a fine shinobi one day. Life for me is to protect you, Otouto. And although it might not fully answer your question, maybe you'll find it someday. The answer to that doesn't have to be grand. It can be as simple as wanting to live and just being happy or simply by existing"_

 _He scrunches his nose when she pinches them_

" _Let's go now, Otouto, Okaa-san is going to teach us shurikenjutsu"_

 _He follows his sister and turns his back at the crows that were looking at him from the tress_

 _They caw_

 _And he turns his back and follows his sister_

* * *

 **CIII**

 _Mikoto teaches them about the art of summoning_

" _Okaa-san has a summon?" her daughter asks this, it was adorable how the two siblings' heads were tilted to the side without them knowing_

 _Oh how she wished she'd activate her Sharingan to preserve it in her mind_

 _But instead she smiles and tells them, "Yes I do"_

Boar

Dog

Bird

Monkey

Ram

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_

 _Seals appeared and smoke followed before a small grey tabby cat was seen licking its paws_

" _Haru" she muttered the cat's name and her ears stood up upon hearing her summoner's voice_

" _Mikoto-sama!" said cat jumped and purred at the soothing hand that was scratching her head tenderly_

 _The feline goes down and looks at her with wide amber eyes, "What can I do for you, Mikoto-sama?" it asks, its tail swishes right to left. The cat does not notice that the children behind her are following the movements of her tail_

" _Ah, I just wanted you to meet my children, Haru" Mikoto smiles and points to her children behind the cat. It follows her finger's movement and is surprised to see a miniature version of her summoner and her mate_

" _Uwah! They look like you Mikoto-sama! As well as Fugaku-san. It is an honor to meet you kittens of Mikoto-sama!" Haru says, going towards the Uchiha children to see them better_

 _The matriarch of the Uchiha clan is happy that her children are getting along with her summon_

" _Now, now, that's not the main purpose why I brought Haru out" both Shinobu and Itachi stands up and Haru obediently goes back to her side_

 _She explains the importance and honor of having a summon, that they can have their own partner whether they choose to sign the Cat's Summoning Contract or reverse summon themselves to the Summoning Domain. They can also have more than one animal summon as long as both parties agree to it._

" _How do we reverse summon ourselves to their domain, Okaa-san?" Itachi asks this and Mikoto answers_

 _She closes her eyes and gives them a smile, "But I suggest you do not d-"_

 _ **POOF!**_

"… _do this?" she looks at the scene in front of her, smokes could be seen but her children weren't_

" _Ara ara…" she hesitantly smiles_

" _Mikoto-sama" Haru nervously looks at her summoner, wondering what she'll do_

 _She picks up Haru instead and strokes her head, "Don't worry. I believe in them" she says this and is confident enough that whatever summoning realm her children reach, they will be successful_

' _Now…how do I tell this to Fugaku?'_

* * *

 **CIV**

 _Kakashi is at the hospital, his eyes are dead_

 _He was still recovering from what had transpired a few days ago_

' _Rin'_

 _The image of a bloodied Rin appeared in his mind_

 _His hand that had the Chidori piercing his teammate's heart_

"Ka…kashi"

 _Said person does not know what to do, his mind is in chaos_

 _It felt so dark and cold_

 _A warm hand touches his shoulder_

 _And snapped out of his thoughts, taking out a kunai from underneath the hospital pillow. It clashes with another kunai and his eyes widen when he meets midnight blue ones_

" _Kakashi-sempai"_

 _The kunai he is holding falls down to the ground, his hands clutching his head_

" _I…I could have…I could have harmed…" he says in between labored breaths_

 _The comforting hand on his shoulder returns and he tries with all his might not to react_

" _Leave…please" he says this quietly, he does not want to hurt the little girl that he had sworn to protect because he does not know what he will do when he just killed his teammate_

 _ **Blood**_

 _ **So much blood**_

 _ **Rin is covered with blood**_

 _ **His hand is covered with blood**_

 _ **Covered with Rin's blood**_

 _The warmth leaves him and her steps are small as she heads towards the exit_

 _The sound of her footsteps stops_

 _And although Kakashi could not see her she tells him this, "I promise, I'll stay Kakashi-sempai. I won't leave the village" she then leaves him alone with his own thoughts_

 _He clutches the broken necklace that Rin had given to him_

' _Rin…Obito…'_

* * *

 **CV**

 _The elders are pleased when they hear that Shinobu has already activated her Sharingan. They tell Fugaku to train her and he agrees_

 _But it is old Kagami that trains her along with Shisui and Itachi when their father was called to meet up with the Hokage_

 _The war veteran helps her with her Sharingan and although Shisui and Itachi have not activated theirs, they learn a thing or two_

" _Did Fugaku already tell you about what the Sharingan can do?" he quietly asks this and she nods_

" _Do you already know your elemental affinity, Shinobu-chan?" he questions agains, thinking that he'll teach a jutsu or two to the girl_

" _Since we're from the Uchiha clan, aren't we all fire natured Kagami-sou sofu?"_

" _Yes, well that is true. But there are some instances like Sakumo-kun's son, Kakashi-kun, he can master more than one elemental affinity. Hiruzen, the Sandaime himself, can do all five of them as well as do Yin and Yang release"_

 _The three of them stared at the old man's explanation in awe_

" _But how do I know if my primary affinity is not fire, sou sofu?"_

 _Kagami shuffles something inside his yukata's sleeves and gets four brown paper_

" _What does those paper do, Kagami-sou sofu?" Itachi asks this, eyeing the brown square paper in between the man's wrinkly fingers_

" _They're chakra papers"_

" _Chakra papers?" three voices asks this in unison_

 _Kagami nods_

" _Yes, chakra papers. You apply a little bit of chakra to this paper. When the paper turns to ashes it means you have fire. When it splits into two, you have wind. Wrinkle, lightning. Turns to dirt and crumbles, earth. Gets wet, well its water" he demonstrated this to the three children in front of him by channeling a small amount of chakra_

 _The paper crumbles_

" _As you can see, despite being an Uchiha, my main affinity is earth and not fire" he chuckles at the excited eyes of his grandchildren as he passed them one chakra paper for them to try out "I also have lightning because you can learn other affinities. Although it took me a lot of time and practice since lighting and earth class with each other, it is not impossible to learn them"_

" _Once we know your elemental affinity, I'll let you learn a jutsu on the affinity you get. Shinobu, if you get fire I will teach you a different affinity since you already have your Sharingan, okay?" they nodded and closed their eyes to concentrate_

" _Oh, I got wind!" black onyx eyes sparkled in delight_

" _I got…fire" the youngest of the three could not help but pout at the discovery_

" _What about you Shinobu?"_

" _Lightning"_

* * *

 **CVI**

 _Kushina does not like it when she sees her best friend, Mikoto trying her best not to cry when the matriarch of the Uchiha clan told her that her daughter, Kushina's godchild, was placed on the frontlines with her teammates because of a mistake of handling mission assignments_

 _It takes a lot of self-control for her not to march towards the Hokage's Tower and demand a proper explanation from the Sandaime and probably give a beating or two to those who did such stupid mistake._

' _Honestly, these people…'_

 _But she does not and the red haired believes that her godchild is very much capable of handling herself but the mere thought of her…a barely eight years old girl, Chunin for less than half a year, going to the frontlines to see the horrors of the Third Shinobi War sends a chill to her spine._

" _Don't worry Miko! She'll surely make it out alive, 'tebbane!" he tries to cheer her dark haired friend and like her, Mikoto also believes in her daughter's skills and capabilities as a shinobi but Mikoto could not help but worry as a mother_

" _Thank you, Kushina" the same smile that her godchild has inherited was directed at her and she couldn't help but give Mikoto a grin that she was always known for_

 _Tan hands held her friend's cold pale ones for reassurance_

 _Kushina cannot help but wonder if this is what it means to be a mother_

* * *

 **CVII**

 _Shisui is nine and a half when he gets the Mangekyou Sharingan_

 _He tell this to his mother and great grandfather and both had agreed not to mention it to the Elders_

 _The image of Shinobu's eyes being gouge out of its sockets repeats in his head and instead of her being unconscious, she is screaming for help at him_

" _ **Shisui!"**_

" _ **No please! It hurts! Stop it! Nooo!"**_

 _ **The scene is the same the one before. He is meters away from the girl, Shisui could not stand up when the Kiri nin's kunai dangerously close to his jugular, waiting to be slashed with any unnecessary movement that he makes**_

" _ **Shinobu!"**_

 _ **Dirtied hand tried to reach for her**_

" _ **Kyaaa!"**_

 _ **His hand stills when the struggling figure suddenly slumps and the squishing sound disappears**_

" _ **Shi…nobu?"**_

 _ **He whispers her name and the masked nins turn to him, showing a jar filled with water with her eyes floating to him**_

 _ **REDEYESLOOKINGEVERYWHERETHENITSTOPSTOLOOKATHIMAASIFTHEYWEREACCUSSINGHIMFORNOTHELPINGHER**_

 _He screams_

 _And his mother is there hugging him while he clutches the kimono sleeves that his mother usually wore_

 _Kagami-sou sofu is there and he kneels down to look at Shisui's frantic eyes_

 _Red patterned eyes widen when different red patterned eyes stared at him_

" _Sleep" Kagami mutters and those red bloody eyes turns slowly back to black_

 _Against his will he falls asleep but he is glad that darkness is the only one that greets him_

* * *

 **CVIII**

 _The three of them have gone through their own paths_

 _Aki has been assigned to the hospital to learn more about iryo ninjutsu and was apprenticed with one of the head nurses there_

 _Inoichi had recruited Nao for his skills in the Intelligence Division and at the same time learned poison with Inoichi's wife whenever the young Yamanaka had time_

 _While Shinobu had more time honing and sharpening her skills with her father and Kagami-sou sofu. She occasionally trains her kenjutsu with Kakashi or by herself and/or with Shisui since he was doing kenjutsu as well_

 _Team 4 still trains together despite having their own work after the war has finished. They are still sometimes called to do missions along with Shikaku when the mission was about infiltration_

 _Although nothing has really changed except for their skills and their growing bond, Aki and Nao think that their youngest member is much different that way she was before_

" _Seems like your teamwork improved, huh" Shikaku tells them this, his left eye was bandaged when he finally got a donor and was transplanted to him a few weeks ago. Aki was one of the few iryo nin who aided the surgery_

 _And although their sensei was a lazy bum, he could be annoying in many ways_

" _While your teamwork has greatly improved, let us see if your infiltration skills has also improved as a team" one of the parts of their faces twitched at this_

" _Here" he threw a scroll similar to when they were first assigned as a team, "Same rules are applied as to when I told you guys" Shikaku lazily told them before disappearing_

" _Sensei is as lazy as always" Nao sweatdrops at this and Aki couldn't help but tell them, "He just wants to spend time with Yoshino-san…" he frowns, hands entwined and placed at the back of his head, "…well they are married now and are expecting a child from what the rumors the people I hear from sensei's clan"_

 _Shinobu stares at the scroll given to her and opens it_

 _Nao goes in front of her and asks what is inside, looking at the upside down characters written on the paper_

 _She groans_

" _Target: Inuzuka Tsume. Item needed to retrieve: any item from her or her ninken that is inside the clan house"_

 _They pale at this_

" _Does…does Shikaku-sensei want to kill us?" Aki imagines the feral clan head of the Inuzuka clan chasing them with red gleaming eyes along with her monstrous ninken, Kuromaru, at her side. It does not help them that the woman was expecting a child_

' _Tch, pregnant women and their hormones'_

 _Their orange haired teammate shivers when he remembers a certain incident when he was a child with the said woman_

" _Let's go" Shinobu says this and calmly walks away from the training ground_

 _Aki and Nao look at her small back, silently communicating on how their teammate looks pale and how there were black eye bags forming underneath her eyes_

 _Both boys followed her and walked beside her, formulating plans on how to do their mission_

 _They know that the war has greatly changed their youngest member, like how it did to a lot of people, but they knew that they'll look out for each other and will have each other's backs_

* * *

 **CIX**

Shinobu is 8 and Itachi is turning 5

They are at the hospital accompanying their mother

"Shinobu-nee-chan, is Okaa-san sick?" black onyx eyes stared at her midnight blue ones as they patiently waited for their mother to finish

Shinobu gently pinches his nose and smiles at him, "Don't worry Itachi-otouto. Okaa-san is well" she lets go of his reddening nose and quietly giggles when he pouts and looks at it with criss cross eyes.

"Then why are we here, Nee-chan?" he asks yet again

"Okaa-san will tell you" she gives him a secretive smile, one eye closed and her forefinger on her lips

He pouts

And after they leave the hospital, he calls for their mother's attention

"Okaa-san…"

"What is it?" the woman that his sister's appearance inherited, asks him

"Nee-chan said that you weren't sick..." Mikoto glances at her children holding hands

"And?"

"…but why did we visit the hospital if you aren't?" his head was tilted to the side

Mikoto paused her walking at turns her body to both of her children

"You see…" his eyes widen at the bright smile that she gave to both of them as Mikoto caressed her stomach tenderly

"You're going to have a little brother or sister" she walks towards then and gives them a hug

Itachi's head was pressed upon his mother's growing tummy while Shinobu was pressed to her mother's bosom

"The both of you will become older siblings…again for you Shinobu" she laughs and Mikoto does not see the mixed emotions of her daughter's face

Shinobu steps back and smiles at her before saying, "I want another little brother" and Itachi agrees, telling Mikoto that he, too, wanted a little brother

She laughs and tell them a little sister would be cute as well

"I have a feeling that this will be a little brother" Itachi tells them, he was still pressed upon their mother's growing stomach. The doctor had told her that she was one month pregnant.

"I have a feeling too, Okaa-san" Shinobu tells her this and Mikoto could not help but smile at her children

"My, what conviction you two have. I can't help but believe that this child will be a boy"

"Itachi-otouto would be a great nii-san and I'll love the new addition to our family as I love you, Otouto" Itachi does not get jealous at the thought that he has someone else to share his sister's love and affection. It warms his heart instead that he'll express his love, similarly to how his sister expresses her love to him, by giving it to the soon to be bundle of joy in their family.

Itachi cannot wait for his little brother's arrival to the world

Snow began to fall down from the sky

"Oh! It's snowing" Shinobu tells them this as she looked at the white snow falling slowly

"This child will be born in the summer"

* * *

 **CX**

And on July 23 a loud cry could be heard and…

Uchiha Sasuke is born

* * *

 **Author's Note:** annnnnd SASUKE IS BORN! Finally! Do you guys know how much I just want him to get born and immediately rush to the Kyuubi Attack? As well as the Uchiha Massacre? But oh well…I wanted to kill her teammates too because I keep on forgetting about them as well as Shikaku coz I'm focusing more on Shinobu and her brothers but…I CANT JUST KILL THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE MY BABIES TOO! But maybe I will… /ohh foreshadowing/ just kidding but I really do hope you enjoyed this hehehehe I ALSO FUCKED UP HER AGE SO DO NOT KILL ME AND TELL ME SHE IS OP COZ I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN TO PLAN IT THAT WAY BUT I REALLY FUCKED UP HER AGE ONLY REALIZING IT WHEN I ALREADY TYPED A LOT ALREADY you will know how much I fucked it in the next chapter /sheepishly smiles/ and does anyone want to guess what her summon is going to be? C: btw, I RECOMMEND YOU GUYS READ KILLING STALKING HAHAHAHA

 **Xenocanaan:** I am always happy that you are always the first one to review my chapter /shyly blushes/ gurl are you always online or are we in different time zones /laughs/ kidding aside, I'm really happy /I really need a thesaurus/ that whenever I post a new chapter and them after 5 minutes or so **BAM!** You update. So I am really thankful hehe anyway thank you /again/ for always reviewing my chapters and for always looking forward to it. I always like the ShiTachi moments and I really need to think of another ship when Sasuke comes along. AGAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

 **MawVax:** if you have feels for the last chapter, you'll have more feels in the future chapters

 **KellerWeller:** thank you very much! It's just the start of it…I think /grows mushrooms/

 **Zilcho:** ah don't worry about that! I usually combine the special chapters and the normal ones. The special chapters can be found after the normal ones so don't worry about it taking the normal chapter ones hehe I really wanted to give a twist and /whispers/ make Shinobu be the victim of it but nah I just made it seem that she was the victim ehuehue I also really thought long and hard if I should kill Rin or not but yeah just gatta go with the flow with canon. The last, last chapter and the last chapter didn't happen immediately maybe a month or so but yeah the Uchiah will be flipping, especially her family hehehe

 **MysticShadows:** and one lovely update for you! And no she didn't CONFESSION TIME: I actually wanted her to lose her eye or both but nah too complicated and too messed up

 **Lizyeh2000:** not as dead as our beloved Nao! /sobs in a corner/

 **Luce:** No ella no! uhm No sé cómo hablar español y sólo google lo tradujo así que espero que entendió lo que acabo de decir

 **Tamani:** thanks dearest! I was actually considering it but too complicated and too used up in some stories…although I am using some usually used up fanfic ideas but oh well

 **NightlyRowenTree:** awesome review as well dear reader!

 **ShugoYuuki123:** me too! But life of shinobi is hard ya'll so you just have to wait for the next upcoming chapters to answer your questions /giggles/

 **Soul of the kitsune:** here you go!

 **WantToBeADog:** why thank you! I also need a dictionary and thesaurus coz I don't know more any words to describe how thankful and happy I am that you readers, review and make my belly warm /giggles/

 **Red of Dawn:** hello there new reader! Thank you for your wonderful review /shyly laughs/ the ShiTachi + Sasuke fluffs will take a while I guess…and I really need a new ship name for the three of them. Updating is frequent because I have lots of time but it will be stripped off of me coz school starts very soon! So I am making lots of chapters and making lots of update so that I get to do a lot hehe

 **Kelmoria:** Shisui-kun got it! It was actually supposed to be only a Sharingan but I read in wikia that he got his Mangekyo Sharingan when one of his best friends died in the Third Shinobi War so I was like okay let's change it to Mangekyo Sharingan!

 **Hanabi Mirei:** of course dearest reader! It is the least that I can do for receiving such heartwarming reviews from you guys! It is also an honor for me that I get positive feedbacks about this story /shyly blushes/ CONFESSION TIME: I placed everything in one chapter because I really wanted this part to get over with. There were supposed to be more fight scenes and other scenes that made me lazy to do it but I am thankful you found it good /laughs/ as I said to the others, Shinobu was supposed to take her place and I wanted to make a twist about it but the Shinobu part becoming a jinchuriki didn't happen because I do not know how she will survive from that. No fluffs with Sasuke yet coz he was just born but probably in the next chapter hehe PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF A FLUFF NAME FOR THEM coz it aint gonna be ShiTachi no more

 **Astrotuna:** thank you very much! I found this more writing style more comfortable because it is hard for me when I do the one long/short chapter only. I've always wanted to make an OC that's mental with an existential crisis shiz going on somehow because of her past life

 **A/N:** another thing…I NEED HELP just need someone to fully explain to me about the Mangekyou Sharingan (MS). All I know about it is just when you see someone die precious to you or the urge to fiercely protect someone, it will pop out. Does this mean that each MS has its own unique power because Kakashi and Obito couldn't do Ametarasu or Tsukuyomi like how Itachi could do it? I know Sasuke could do it coz Itachi transferred his ocular powers to him after their battle. I am not sure if Shisui could do Ametarasu as well. And as for the Eternal MS, does one only gain it if one transplants their sibling's eyes to it? Or can it be another relative? Hopefully someone can help me with this hehe so I'll know if I have to add ocular powers to Shinobu

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	12. Chapter 12

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** waaah! So many reviews, favourite and many more! I am so happy hehe

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **CXI**

" _Ne Otou-san…" Fugaku hummed in reply, acknowledging Shinobu as they washed the dishes after dinner. The three of them had made an agreement that they would help Mikoto with the household chores more especially since she was in her final trimester of her pregnancy. The matriarch was currently resting inside their bedroom after tiring herself_

" _What is it Shinobu?" Fugaku asks, cleaning a plate before passing it to Shinobu to dry_

" _We will be having an Otouto, right?" she gives the dried plate to Itachi who carefully places the ceramic plate on top of the rest before gingerly placing it back to where it is usually stored_

 _Fugaku hums yet again and nods at the same time before giving the final cleaned cup to his daughter_

" _What will be naming him, Otou-san?" it was Itachi's turn to ask as he stepped on the stool for him to reach their kitchen's counter_

" _I haven't thought of it yet…do you have one?" he humors his children by asking this, shaking his wet hands before drying it with a towel_

 _Itachi and Shinobu looks at each other with blinking eyes and stares at their father_

" _Izuna…Tajima…Rai…Naka…Hikaku…Baru…" Shinobu listed the Uchiha names that she knew during and after Madara's time. She hides a cheeky smile on the expression that her father was making_

" _Where did you get those names?" and Shinobu would innocently look at her father and give him the look with her midnight blue eyes that she knew that he secretly likes because of their mother and tell him, "It's just a random thought, Otou-san"_

 _Fugaku would heavily sigh at this_

' _Did I teach her the detailed history of the Uchiha clan?' he questions himself, looking at the ceiling of their dining room as if he was recalling the younger days of his daughter's life_

" _How about Sarada then?" and Itachi would tell his sister that it was a girl's name_

 _Shinobu would chuckle at this and Fugaku would give a small smile at his children's antics_

" _Ne ne…how about Sasuke, Otou-san?"_

' _Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke, huh?'_

* * *

 **CXII**

It is a custom for both Shinobi and Shisui to go to the Hokage Mountain and look at the setting sun after they train under Kagami's supervision

"Ne, Shisui" Shinobu started, her knees folded to her chest as her hands were on top of it as well as her chin

Black onyx eyes looked at his companion's little form

"What is it Shinobu?" he asks this, his stare does not leave the mesmerizing figure he is looking at

"Do you love…our clan?" she moves her head to face him, her left cheek on top of her folded knees

"I do" he does not hesitate on his answer but he is confused with the girl's question, "Do you?" he fires back her question and he gets nervous when she is taking a long time to answer

"I do too as well…" she smiles and it makes him blush, "…I also love the village" her eyes closes at this, her smile does not leave

He does not say anything and looks at her form, she was now looking at the setting sun that was painting the village with red, orange and yellow rays

"If something were to happen and you only had to choose one…would you choose our clan or the village?" it bothers him when the girl beside him was getting weirder and weirder with ever question she was asking him

He looks the village as well

And Shisui knows what he should answer but is conflicted and made him think about the question that his companion asked

"I…I do not know" was his honest answer

His thoughts are conflicted

As an Uchiha, who was born and grew up as one, he knows fully well that he should choose the clan but, but…the thought of something happening to the village pains him as well. Shisui loves the village

His friends

His comrades

The villagers

Everyone

Shinobu quietly hums at his answer and faces him, giving him a smile that makes his face warm, "How about you Shinobu?" he mumbles this and Shinobu blinks at him multiple times

She places her chin once more to the top of her knees, the wind caressing her hair as her eyes looked lost looking at the village

"I love them both but…"

"But?"

Shinobu faces him and she cheekily smiles

"…I love my brothers more"

She laughs and Shisui just tenderly smiles at her answer

* * *

 **CXIII**

It is afternoon and their father had asked them to take care of their youngest sibling as Fugaku helped his sleepy wife go to their room to rest

"Otouto has been getting fussier" Itachi comments as he poked Sasuke's tanned cheeks, it was a small payback for keeping him awake last night

Shinobu remembers when she had to hide her laugh when she first saw little Sasuke's hair at the hospital

'Like a newly hatched duck'

"I think Sasuke-otouto just needs some warm body contact when he sleeps so he can sleep peacefully" she comments and Itachi tilts his head to the side, "Why?"

"Well…" she trails, cradling the little body of her newest adorable brother in her arms. Sasuke was flailing his arms as he tugged one of his sister's bangs and cupped his small hands on her cheeks

Her eyes shinned at this in recognition

'Just like Itachi-otouto when he was a baby' she smiled and thought of the night when Itachi had done the same thing to her

"…it's like how you always sneak to my room and climb to my bed. We'd snuggle and you'd fall asleep in a beat" Itachi slightly blushes at this and nods in understanding

The little boy makes a small frown when his little brother was taking his sister's attention from him

Shinobu notices this

Itachi blinks and wonders why his sister was waving her hand, beckoning him to come closer

He pouts at the fingers in between his nose when he was a feet away from her

"Nee-chan" he slightly whined and Shinobu chuckles at this

"Are you perhaps jealous, Otouto?" she questions him and Itachi tries hard to fight the blush going to his cheeks. He didn't know what to do anymore since at first he thought that it wouldn't be a problem sharing his sister and he'd be the best brother to their new sibling like how his sister was such a good sibling to him but…seeing first hand that his sister was paying more attention to Sasuke than him brings an ugly feeling to his stomach

"I'm sorry, Nee-chan" he quietly says this, head bowed down

He does not see the tender smile and shinning eyes looking at his form

"It's alright Itachi…you don't have to be jealous of little Sasuke" he still does not look at her and just nods his head

Itachi jumps in surprise when Shinobu places her forehead to his small ones

He is fascinated at his sibling's shimmering midnight blue eyes that were directly looking at his onyx black ones

"You don't have to be jealous, Otouto. And no matter what happens, I will love you always…both you and Sasuke-otouto equally"

He slowly nods

And Itachi could not help but smile and trust Shinobu's words

* * *

 **CXIV**

Team 4 visits their sensei's house

Apparently, one of their sensei's teammate was already a father

"He's name is Choji…Akimichi Choji" Chouza, their sensei's teammate, tells them this as he cradled his son with one arm. His wife was currently at home resting

"Ara…Choji-kun's gotten more adorable hasn't he?" a heavily pregnant Yoshina coos at the plump baby as the said baby laughs at how he was being tickled

"I hope your baby takes more on you, Yoshino-san" Aki says, grinning at their lazy sensei who does not comment because he is too lazy to do so

Lazy black and dark brown eyes rolled at his student's comment

Yoshino blushes at this and puts a hand on her cheek, "Maa, maa, don't say that. You might jinx it Aki-kun"

She laughs at this and Shikaku snorts

"I bet Inoichi-sama's daughter will be like Yumei-sama" Nao tells the pale blond hair man across him and the clan head of the Yamanaka clan vigorously nods his head at this. It was obvious how the man immensely loves his wife and how the young Yamanaka idolizes her

The people present then began to talk the 'what ifs' of the expecting child of the two clan heads

"Ne, Shinobu-chan what do you think?" Yoshino is nice enough not to forget the quiet girl by their porch, who was sitting along with their sensei with a cup of tea on her hands

Shinobu turns her head and smiles at them

Yoshino could not help but tell herself how lucky the matriarch of the Uchiha clan to have such a pretty daughter like her

"I bet that they'll be exactly like their fathers and they'd almost have the same birthday" she smiles and the room is silent

Shikaku glances away from the group and mutters,

"How troublesome"

* * *

 **CXV**

"Yondaime-sama" she greets the bright blond haired man in front of her

"Ah, Shinobu-chan…please just call me by my name" he smiles, not used at the girl calling him as such and Shinobu wonders how a man like him could be so pretty especially with that smile

"Minato-sama then?"

Minato reluctantly nods at this

"Well, if it isn't Fugaku's kid" Shinobu turns and looks at the blond man's companion only to see the older man that she has not seen in such a long time

Her eyes sparkled

"Jiraiya-sama" she bows and Jiraiya heartily laughs

"You've grown quite well eh, Shinobu-chan? Prettier too" he gives a smug face and Minato is there to reprimand his genin sensei

"Fugaku wouldn't like it if he knew you were flirting with his daughter, Sensei" and Jiraiya steps back as if offended, yelling at his student that he isn't flirting with his genin student's daughter and not especially a child who is not even in her teens

"Well if she were a little bit older…"

A lecherous grin

"Sensei!"

Shinobu just blinks at their interaction

"If I may ask, what is Jiraiya-sama doing here?" she tilts her head and gives the two grown man a smile

Jiraiya huffs and point his thumb at his student, "Well, Minato wanted to tell me something personally so I came back…something about" he rubs his chin, trying to remember what Minato had wanted to tell him, "…a name I think?"

Shinobu blinks at this, connecting the dots

'Ohh!' her eyes widen, mouth forming an 'o' shape and Minato couldn't help but put his hand to cover half his face

The Yellow Flash does not know how a child could easily get the situation while his sensei has not

She smiles at this and bows

"I have to get going now, Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sama" she walks and passes by them but before she left she stopped in front of Minato and clutched his haori, tugging it down for him to crouch down her level

She whispers to him

"Congratulations to the both of you and Kushina-oba-san, Minato-sama"

* * *

 **CXVI**

" _ **Will you really not be doing anything, Shinobu?"**_

" _ **Do you remember what happened to your sensei's left eye?"**_

 _Shinobu is confused_

 _Her head hurts_

 _The voices are making her head ache_

 _She doesn't know what to do_

" _ **Aren't you going to say something at least?"**_

" _ **Oh, but it might affect your precious Otouto ne Shinobu~?"**_

 _She whimpers in her sleep_

 _Muttering incoherent words_

 _Warm small arms circle around her cold figure despite her favorite fluffy blanket covering her body_

 _Shinobu sighs in relief_

 _And Itachi continues to sooth his sister's back until he too, falls asleep_

* * *

 **CXVII**

Shinobu was training kenjutsu when Itachi delivered her the bentos their mother had asked him to give to her while Mikoto took care of her youngest

"Arigato, Otouto" they sat comfortably under the shade of the tree

They each took a bite from the onigiri their mother made

"Ne, Shinobu-nee?" the older of the two glanced at Itachi, chewing her onigiri filled with salmon

She swallowed her food before asking

"What is it, Otouto?" she licked her hands which she knew her mother would reprimand her if she saw this

"Can Shinobu-nee teach me kenjutsu?"

 _Silver glimmered under the moonlight_

 _Hands were shaking_

" _Do not fear, this is the path that you have chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be over in an instant"_

 _The tears do not stop_

" _Even if our philosophies are different, I am proud of you"_

 _The shaking intensifies_

" _You are truly a kind child"_

 _Everything turned red_

Itachi blinks when he feels his nose being pinched

He does not see the conflicted expression on his sister's face

"Maa, maybe when you're in the Academy, Otouto. I promise you, I'll teach you"

The protest that he was going to say was not blurted out

Shinobu knows that giving him those eyes and smiles and he loves so much will make him agree to her words

"It's a promise then, Nee-chan"

He smiles instead and holds up a pinky

And Shinobu will do whatever it takes, even to use the expression that her sibling loves, to keep him from tainting his hands and have the childhood that he was stripped off that the Itachi she knew in her world was not able to experience

Their pinkies were intertwined

"Yakusoku"

* * *

 **CXVIII**

" _Ne Shisui-nii, do you want to sign a summoning contract with the crows?"_

" _Eh, you have a summoning partner already Itachi?! That's so cool!"_

" _Nee-chan and I got ourselves an animal summon when Okaa-san taught us about reverse summoning"_

 _Shisui whistled at this_

" _So, did you guys get the same animal summon or different ones?"_

" _Different ones. I already told you I got the crows…Nee-chan has butterflies"_

" _A butterfly?"_

 _Itachi hums_

" _Nee-chan seems to be happy about it…she told me that they are very useful and they had took a liking to her. She could use them for infiltration, genjutsu, defensive and offensive use and, a lot more"_

" _Sounds like they're really compatible to her style"_

" _So Shisui-nii…do you still want to sign the Crow's Summoning Contract"_

 _A grin_

" _Of course!"_

* * *

 **CXIX**

"Come in"

She was called to the Hokage's Office and was greeted with the sight of Minato and her sensei

Shinobu bowed her head in respect and looked at the quiet forms of two men in front of her "Shikaku-sensei? Minato-sama?" she does not know why they are not saying anything

"Uchiha Shinobu"

She immediately straightened her posture, the sheath of her sword on her right hip rattled with her sudden movement

"Uchiha Shinobu, potential heiress to the great Uchiha Clan and a Chunin of Konohagakure no Sato…" Minato started and Shinobu is left to wonder what she came for here, "…you have shown remarkable skills and leadership despite your age in your missions and helped with the war. Your sensei, Nara Shikaku, as well as the Jonin Commander and Chief Strategist of our village has seen your achievements. The Elders and a few others, if you would allow…" he paused and Shinobu holds her breath, wondering what the blond Hokage would say next

"…has recommended you to join the ANBU forces. Do you accept this, Chunin Uchiha Shinobu?" different shades of blue eyes stared at each other

Shinobu knows that Minato and Shikaku were giving her a serious look. ANBU was no joke, without even anyone telling her anything about it.

ANBU meant killing stronger enemies

ANBU meant risking her life on A-class and more than often times, S-class rank missions

ANBU meant spending lesser time with her family

ANBU meant…ANBU meant…

Shinobu was going to refuse

She opens her mouth…

 _And the image of her younger sibling's burdens resurface inside her mind_

…and closes it

Shinobu does everything to stop the shaking of her hands

 _Because she remembers in her past life where she killed and killed and killed without any real purpose but to serve the organization that had tortured her and trained her to be an assassin. To abide by whatever they had told because if she doesn't she will be killed by their very own hands._

'But I have a purpose now don't, I?' she smiles to herself

And bows her head

"I fully accept it, Yondaime-sama"

* * *

 **CXX**

It is almost the end of September

The night is quiet but the sound of two laboring women are heard

 _Nara Shikamaru was born that night_

 _And Yamanaka Ino was born early in the morning the following day_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** annnnnd more of Sasuke's generation babies are born! Don't get nervous about Naruto's birth/Kyuubi attack in the next chapter coz it aint eventful like you hope it would be. Basically telling you not to get too excited about the next chapter /rich girl's laughter/ hoo! Hoo! Hoo! /end of rich girl's laughter/ and you guys might think that Shinobu is too young to join ANBU…yes I know she is! She was supposed to be 10 but when I recalculated the ages she and Itachi's ages turned to 4 or 5! Where it's supposed to 2 and half which later turned to 3. But I only noticed the mistakes when I was 2 or 3 chapters ahead already so I am sorry for that ; A ; AND! School starts next week, Monday so get ready to have lesser chapters updated or none at all c: but I am going to post one or two chapters before I go back to hel…I mean school

 **Madam3Mayh3m:** I actually read Shisui's wikia profile and saw that he awakened his Mangekyou during the Third Shinobi War and because his best friend was killed. Initially it was supposed to be the Sharingan only but when I read his profile I decided to change it since Shisui does see Shinobu as his best friend and something more ;) ;)

 **Lizyeh2000:** thank you for reviewing as well! Yes I know hehe

 **Xenocanaan:** I love them too /cries/ oh I only got the part since it was shown in the anime so I was like why not hehe

 **NightlyRowenTree:** of course! Thank you as well!

 **Warlord of Chaos:** thank you for your explanation! I already have an idea what visual power she'll have but I still need one more /grows mushroom in one corner/

 **Kirei Ao Tori:** thank you very much about your explanation! I already looked it up in Naruto wikia but what they gave is vague and still needs more information so I can fully grasp it but with your explanation and the others I think I kinda get it already hihi and to answer your question, no she didn't it was just Shisui imagining _what if_ those Kiri nins did get her eyes a.k.a its just a nightmare for him but done worry her eyes are very safe

 **ShugoYuuki123:** here you go!

 **WantToBeADog:** thank you very much! /giggles/

 **Tamani:** thank you dearest for your help!

 **Spagtag:** thank you very much!

 **Zilcho:** ah all of those are flashbacks scrambled up so I'm sorry if it wasn't clear but for your convenience all italic chapters are either flashbacks or another character's POV

 **FailingErin:** howdy there! Thank you for your help as always! I somehow understand already the concept of the MS with your explanation as well as the others. But from what I know Izanagi could be used by any Uchiha who has the MS, am I right? Coz Danzo was able to use all of those Sharingan eyes implanted to his arms to reincarnate himself…wait I am confused with Izanami and Izanagi haha could you help me out? From what I know one of them can revive themselves /is confused with all the wikias I've read/

 **Delfhin:** nope she didn't! it was just Shisui's nightmare that the Kiri nins got her eyes

 **A very sleepy owl:** oh really?! Belated happy birthday then to you dearest! I think we have the same birthday tho hehe = 3 =

 **Soul of the kitsune:** thank you!

 **Awesome9339:** why thank you for your offer and help dearest! It warms my belly that you have taken your time to do such thing /sobs while biting on a handkerchief/

 **Kathrine2000:** thank you! Love and angst are the things I like to blend where I get to crush the souls of my readers and make them cry in tears of joy and agony from the heartbreaking scenes despite it being cliché /evil laughter/

 **Stararebright:** suffering is Shinobu's middle /hidden/ name

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY**


	13. Chapter 13

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** AND I AM ALIVE FOR ONE CHAPTER!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **CXXI**

"Ne, Nee-chan can you help me train?"

"But don't you always train, Itachi-otouto?"

"It's because I want to become strong like Shinobu-nee…"

"You don't need to hurry in becoming stronger, Otouto"

"But…Shinobu-nee-chan when you were my age you were far stronger than I am. Otou-san has told me about it…"

He pouts and she pinches his nose to get that adorable pout out of his face

"This and that are very different, Otouto. Because when I was in your age the Third Shinobi War was happening…my duty as a shinobi back then was to get stronger to protect our village from our enemies…"

She places a hand in front of Itachi, knowing he'll retort

"But since its peace time and you aren't yet a shinobi, not even in the Academy, your duty is to be free and be free as much as possible"

Itachi tilted his head on this

"Free?"

"To make friends. To take care and be there for Sasuke-otouto. To be like a child. To not worry."

He makes an expression when she says this and looks down on the ground as if he wanted to disagree with what she's saying

"I know that you are very mature and intelligent compared to the children your age. And that you are strong and want to grow stronger, Itachi-otouto, but you'll be one and will be great in the future. You don't have to hasten it, you'll get there. Enjoy on what you have because you might regret not doing those stuff when you've become a shinobi. There's no time like the present"

She winks at him and Itachi nods in reply, fully understanding what his sister had wanted to convey to him

"Now run along and play with Izumi-chan will you?"

* * *

 **CXXII**

 _When he first saw her, he was really impressed with the way her body moved with every swing that she made with the sword in hand but had suddenly lost interest in her for a good second._

 _The second time he saw her training, he was interested on how she had gracefully twirled and twisted her body and hit those boards with a bull's eye despite her young age. And ever since then, he has always watched the girl whenever he saw her training_

 _Orochimaru has always been interested with the Uchiha clan_

 _But seeing the clan head's daughter doing such high level of shurinkenjutsu at such a young age intensified his fascination with the clan and most especially the girl who he usually heard amongst his peers_

' _Maybe she took after most of Shurikenjutsu no Mikoto's skills'_

 _So all he does is watch her as she grew stronger and stronger along with Hatake Kakashi who she was always with when she was training her kenjutsu_

 _After a long time he was then officially introduced to the little seven year old girl through Jiraiya and his genin student as well the Uchiha clan head_

" _Jiraiya"_

 _Vibrant golden eyes looked at his white haired teammate but in his peripheral vision he could see the girl's expression despite meeting for the first time_

 _Fear_

 _Alertness_

 _Shock_

 _Wariness_

 _And underneath all of those emotions he could see that she was brave enough to look at him in the eye_

 _He smirks_

' _How interesting'_

 _And Orochimaru decides that he rather likes the look on Shinobu's face as he greets them_

' _I will surely look out for this girl more'_

* * *

 **CXXIII**

Shinobu and Sasuke are left in the porch of their home

Her youngest brother squirms in her arms and she tries her very best to calm him down

Sasuke continues to whine and flail uncomfortably and, Shinobu furrows her brows together wondering how she'll calm him down

It takes a few seconds before she remembers her mother humming a random tune to Sasuke a few nights ago and tries it to him

Shinobu hums

And Sasuke's cries turns to laughter before he yawns back to sleep

She smiles and he caresses his chubby tanned cheeks

'You're so adorable like Itachi, Sasuke'

* * *

 **CXXIV**

In the dead of night she jumps from one roof to another, silently

Her parents had noticed her departure but they do not comment on it

She opens the door and she is greeted with her fellow shinobi who wore different animal masks on their faces

"Neko" the captain of her squad greets her and she nods in reply

"What's our mission, taicho?" one asked

"To infiltrate one of the Snake Sannin's abandoned laboratory"

* * *

 **CXXV**

" _Otou-san, Okaa-san. I was recruited and have joined the ANBU"_

" _As expected of my daughter"_

* * *

 **CXXVI**

The infiltration unit of ANBU, Team Shin, has finished their job and has returned back to the village.

They have changed from their uniform, dismissed and are to come back if they are called

"Shinobu" said girl pauses and turns to see her mother, who was cradling her little brother

"Okaa-san" Shinobu walks along with her mother, who came from Sasuke's monthly check-ups, and walked together back home

"How was Sasuke's checkup, Okaa-san?" it is afternoon and there weren't a lot of people, she noted

"The doctor said that he's okay and just to continue breast feeding him" Mikoto informs her and they spot a heavily pregnant Kushina along the way

Her breath hitches at this

Biwako was the one who greeted them first

"What a healthy looking baby boy you have there, Mikoto. Tell me, what the young lad's name is?" gentle eyes stared at the baby that her mother was carrying as if she was reminiscing on her younger days when she and Hiruzen had their children as a baby

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke" was Mikoto's tender answer

Biwako's eyes slightly widen at this but later on is amused by it

"Sasuke, huh? Like the name of Hiruzen's father?" she asked and Mikoto had answered with a, "Hai"

Shinobu was all but listening to the three women's conversation

She does not want to be engage any conversation with them especially with the red head woman

Shinobu does not cry when she and her mother waved a goodbye at Kushina

'The last goodbye' she tells herself

Uchiha Shinobu did not cry when she is left in her own room, she did not shed a tear when she felt and saw the Kyuubi inside the village nor when it disappeared and left the village in a mess with Minato.

She does not cry but she is hurting inside

'I'm sorry Kushina-oba-san, Minato-sama'

* * *

 **CXXVII**

Everyone was wearing black

People were crying and one of them was her mother

Mikoto could not contain her tears when she saw her red haired friend's photo lined up with her blond husband and other dead comrades who fought and protected the lives of their village from the Kyuubi's attack

Fugaku comforted her and just hugged his devastated wife

It was un-Uchiha like but Fugaku let Mikoto be because she was crying for the both of them from their lost.

Clansmen

Friends

Comrades

Precious people

She cried for the both of them

 _Mikoto could not stop the tears when the peacefully sleeping baby that they all knew, who weren't blinded by rage and hate, was laid in front of the statue of the Will of Fire is…was the son of the late Yondaime and his wife. Who would carry the burden of being a jinchuriki and have a dreadful childhood because of the beast sealed inside him. She cried because she can already imagine the life that her best friend's son will have to endure. Parentless. Unloved. Confused. Unwanted. And in the future she would cry in frustration and anger because she fights for the custody of that child but she unable to do anything, even approach him, because of the accusations given to her clan._

And Shinobu couldn't help but hold on his brother's hand while the other carried her youngest sibling. She ignored Itachi's confused looks and Sasuke's whimpering

 _The voices were back…it was mocking her_

" _ **Aren't you glad that your family's safe?"**_

" _ **How cruel of you to think that it didn't matter if Kushina or Minato or anyone else died…look everyone's mourning. Even your Okaa-san is mourning! Even Shisui is mourning for the loss of your dearest Kagami-sou sofu. And yet you do not sympathize nor shed a least a tear for them. Did you not cherish the times that you've spent time with them nor were you grateful for the things they has taught you when they were still alive?"**_

" _ **You know…you could have prevented this if you said something"**_

" _ **Do you honestly really think you can protect your family? Your brothers? Hah! You aren't Kami-sama! You're just an unwanted soul who accidentally came to this world and became Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto's eldest daughter"**_

" _ **Can you really prevent the fate that you know that will happen to them?"**_

"Nee-chan?"

The voice of Itachi snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at him with devastated eyes

Itachi unconsciously tightens his hold on his sister's hand

"I'm okay, Itachi" she gave him a reassuring smile and Itachi does not buy but instead gives a small smile to his sister

" _ **You really are a disgusting person, Uchiha Shinobu"**_

"I know"

And she doesn't feel anything about it

* * *

 **CXXVIII**

 _Itachi does not know what is happening to his elder sister_

 _He could hear her whimpering despite being a room away from her_

 _Those devastated eyes_

 _That uptight lips_

' _What is going on, Nee-chan?'_

 _He bites on his lower lip hard, frustrated_

" _Why can't I do anything to help, Nee-chan?"_

 _He stared at his younger sibling, wrist rotating with one finger uncurled_

" _Baaa"_

 _Sasuke tries to reach for his finger by flailing his arms_

 _Itachi smiles at Sasuke's adorable antics_

 _But later frowns_

 _And the same feeling of helplessness, when his sister had told him to find help as the intruder choked her to death_ _ **ANDSHEWASSCREAMINGFORHELPHEDIDNTKNOWWHATTODONEECHANWHATSWRONGWHATCANIDOWHYCANTIHELPHERANYONESOMEONESAVEENEECHAN**_ _, was he could feel and he realizes strength isn't what will help her from those dreams and voices_

* * *

 **CXXIX**

She could hear her heart pounding inside her chest, echoing in the empty room

The voices are continuously haunting her ever since the Kyuubi attack but she has somehow drove them away and takes this opportunity to pray to whatever Kami-sama that would listen to her

"Kami-sama…please give me the strength. To endure and protect everything…" she mutters and mutters whatever things that comes to mind and falls asleep after doing so

* * *

 **CXXX**

"Flowers for Obito, Kushina-san and Minato-sensei?"

She hums in reply

"Flowers for Aki, too"

* * *

 **A/N:** i have killed a lot of people here...anyway don't forget to REVIEW~

btw, I'm trying to write a new story (lol). Yet another reincarnation story but in Boku no Hero Academia but I still don't know the ending of the story will be but generally has a gist of what's gna happen and such. Anywaayz, if I have the inspiration and motivation to this (which I hopefully I do get...someday) I'll post it and inform you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** AND I AM ALIVE FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! This chapter has been made as well as the previous one, months ago. It's just, I'm still debating what I should do in the future future chapters but I have already finished around 5 chapters or more. I'm not posting them coz I don't know if the chapters I've written will affect the future chapters soo…yeah

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **CXXXI**

The Uchiha clan and some other clans have relocated to the place that they were reassigned in after the devastation the Kyuubi has made

It takes Konoha months to somehow rebuild the structures that were lost and clean up the rubbles and debris. Everyone worked hand in hand for Konoha to stand on its own two feet once more

Shinobu's birthday has passed by and she is already 9

Winter turned to spring and Itachi has turned 6 and will be joining the Academy by August before their youngest sibling, Sasuke, will turn a year old

"Nee-chan" Shinobu glances over her shoulder, she paused putting her black sandals on to look at her brother who was acting shyly

She blinked at this

"What's wrong, Otouto?"

And Shinobu blinks once more questioningly when her brother fiddles with his hands behind his back and lightly brushes his right foot back and forth with a rosy tinted color on his cheeks

'Has he ever been this way?' she tries to recall back in her world if the Itachi that she knew had ever acted like the Itachi that was in front of her. Itachi did not see the small sprouting pink flowers coming out of Shinobu's form from behind and the light blush adorning her face, 'Uwah'

"I'm starting with the Academy…" he started slowly, eyes looking at the floor and at her eyes, "…I already asked Okaa-san and Otou-san…but can you also go to the entrance ceremony when I start in the Academy?"

Shinobu pinches his nose and Itachi scrunches

"Nee-chan" he covers his nose with both of his hands

"Of course I'll go"

And that simple answer warms his heart and Itachi is glad that he is covering his nose to cover the smile that blossomed on his face

* * *

 **CXXXII**

It is night and the Uchiha siblings are inside the living room, waiting for their mother to call for them once she has finished making dinner along with their father

Their parents are making a feast for today was the day that their little Sasuke turns 1

Everyone celebrates the toddler's one year of birth and despite not knowing what is going on, he happily claps and smiles and smudges his drool towards his beloved siblings' faces

Her parents has bought him different kinds of onesies for him to wear

Itachi has somehow given him a kunai shaped pacifier that he has saved

"Does Nee-chan not have anything to give to Otouto?" Itachi asks this as the three of them lay down on the futon that she and Itachi prepared in the middle of the living room. They had asked their parents if they could sleep there with Sasuke and had agreed on it

Shinobu shyly smiles at this and just tells him to sleep, pointing at the quietly snoring baby in the middle

Itachi nods and falls asleep in a few minutes

And Shinobu just stares at her two brothers' who breathed in and out at the same time. She moves to look at the ceiling and at her right to see the moon's light peeking from the small gaps of their shoji door

A smile on her face appeared when she looked at her brothers' once more, particularly at Sasuke, 'I think no material gift can compare to the love that we will give, share and experience with Sasuke and with each other'

"You may not see this as a gift but…I will cherish and love you and protect you with all my power. To be a good Nee-chan to you and hopefully provide the things your other one didn't…couldn't have. For you not to experience the pain of losing your beloved. I will protect you and forever love you and Itachi-otouto. Happy birthday, Sasuke" she taps his small nose and drifts to sleep

" _ **And could you really, Shinobu?"**_

And despite the voices mocking her to sleep, a small toothless smile briefly appeared

* * *

 **CXXXIII**

"Nee-chan, what did you do when you were in the Academy?" black onyx eyes stared at Shinobu's back while she made those weird pastries that she only knew

"Well…they taught us about the basic stuff like history and others. They also taught us about teamwork and different techniques. How to throw shuriken and kunais. Oh, taijutsu too…" Shinobu absentmindly mumbled while she continued to stir the ingredients in front of her

"Didn't Nee-chan and Shisui-nii graduate earlier than your classmates?" he tilted his head to the side

"We did"

"Do you think…I can graduate early too, Nee-chan?"

She pauses with her stirring

A small smile forms on her face and Itachi knew what he said wasn't what Shinobu wanted to hear

"Well…" she started as she resumed stirring the ingredients inside the bowl, "…I did tell you that you are very intelligent and mature for your age. You're also hailed as a prodigy…"

"Nee-chan too!" Itachi says this, but it does not stop whatever Shinobu was going to say

"…but like I said to you last time, it would be better to know the kids in your generation" she was being a hypocrite and the intense stare that her little brother was giving to her, she knew Itachi thought so too

"Wouldn't it be nice that you get to spend more time with Sasuke-otouto than train and do missions early? I didn't really get to spend a lot time with you when I graduated early" she knew she was using the guilt card but she wanted to do whatever it takes to make her brother experience his childhood. Shinobu knew it wasn't the best thing to do, to hinder her brother's progress as a shinobi, but she was selfish

She briefly looked at Itachi over her shoulder with her midnight blue eyes before washing and drying her hands to go sit in front of her younger brother

Itachi was debating

"You don't really have to follow what I have to say, Otouto" she encircled her arms around his head and pulls him towards her chest

Pale hands caressed his black hair

"You can do whatever you want actually as long as you do not regret it"

Short arms circled her torso, clutching the back of her black shirt

"Okay, Shinobu-nee"

* * *

 **CXXXIV**

 _Everything was in chaos when the Kyuubi arrived_

 _Structures were torn down_

 _People were over the place_

 _The stench of blood and death could be smelled_

 _Her instincts were yelling her to go to where her brothers were but she did whatever it takes not to, 'I know they'll be safe. Itachi will keep Sasuke safe and they will go to the evacuation shelters unharmed' she repeated this in her head as she jumped from the roofs of Konoha, red Sharingan eyes looking at the monster destroying her home_

 _Shinobu clenches her hand over her heart because guilt was eating her, the voices inside her head mingling with the people's screams who were running away from the orange furred monster_

" _ **You should have said something"**_

 _She went down and had instructed the panicking people to safety, yelling where to go_

 _People pushed and she saw a heavily pregnant woman on the ground, protectively hugging her stomach_

" _Are you alright?" frightened white eyes stared at her black ones, and she instantly knew who this woman is_

" _I…am alright" a soft but strong voice replied to her question as she helped the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan on her feet_

 _She escorted the woman to the evacuation, asking questions as to where the woman's bodyguards were as well as her husband_

" _They…are dead. My husband is fighting along side with the other shinobis as well as his brother" was her quiet answer as she firmly held the woman's pale and shaky hands_

 _And in the distance, she saw the familiar backs of her brother and the little girl named Izumi_

 _She mentally heaved a sigh at this_

" _Itachi-otouto" she called out to him, her brother smiling when he saw that his sister was not hurt in any form_

" _Shinobu-nee-chan!" he and along with Izumi went to her, hoping that they'd go to the evacuation shelter together_

" _Do you know where Otou-san is?" she asked as they continued to walk_

 _Itachi nodded and led all of them to their father_

 _Fugaku's face was stern, Sharingan eyes opened as they saw his intimidating figure_

" _Otou-san" they had greeted him and they could see in his eyes that he was relieved that his children were safe despite the brief words that he said that he knew that they were alive_

" _Go to the evacuation shelter" he ordered them, eyes looking at the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan before the woman dipped her head in thanks for the man's daughter had helped her_

 _Shinobu croached down at Izumi and looked at the crying girl_

" _Izumi…would you kindly assist Hyuuga-sama to the shelters with you?" she gave an encouraging smile at the crying girl who was now sniffling and nodded her head_

" _Izumi will escort you to the evacuation shelter, Hyuuga-sama" she guided the woman's hand to the little girl's smaller ones_

" _Thank you" Hyuuga Hanae bowed her head in thanks before she was gently tugged by Izumi_

 _The four of them left to go to the evacuations_

" _Just about everyone has been evacuated. Captain, we'll go after the Kyuubi as well" one of the members of the KMPF said this_

" _The KMPF is to remain and protect the civilians" Shinobu knew that her father was in a tight leash because of what Danzo has ordered him_

 _She clenched her fist, "I'll go help them, Otou-san"_

" _ **And now you're going to help? Foolish!"**_

" _Shinobu!" her father's Sharingan intimidated her_

" _I am not a part of the KMPF, Otou-san…and I wish to help the village" she retorted, standing her ground and as much as Fugaku did not want his daughter to go, he nodded in a stiff way_

" _ **Stubborn as a mule but blind like mouse you are. CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S INEVITABLE?!"**_

 _The eldest child of Fugaku knew that the reason why the villagers had started to doubt the clan's loyalty was because they were ordered not to help_

' _I need to gather the others'_

" _ **Nothing will change…believe me"**_

* * *

 **CXXXV**

Sakura petals gracefully fell down

Numerous children were lined up, behaving quietly as the reappointed Hokage, the Sandaime, went up the stage

Shinobu is with her parents and youngest brother, attending the Academy ceremony for newly accepted students

She waved her hand and gave a smile to both Itachi and Izumi when they looked at her from behind. Her little brother just made a small smile while Izumi gave a huge smile as well as a wave

Beside her, Mikoto wore the white dress that she had helped their father pick for Mikoto's birthday while Fugaku wore his typical green yukata top with light green trimmings as well as light brown pants. Shinobu wasn't wearing her shinobi clothes but wore the civilian clothes her mother had picked for her which consisted of a blue and white traditional Japanese Miko top that was tucked inside her black pants. Her hitai-ate was on her forehead as usual

"Congratulations on your acceptance into the Academy, everyone!" Hiruzen said, the wrinkles on his face reflecting his olden age, "From this day forth, do your best to reach your goals to become a fine shinobi" he ended his speech and the Academy teacher's were left to instruct the children on their first day

Children swarm towards their designated teachers but Itachi stayed back to say a few words to Shinobu, their parents have left with Sasuke because he was crying

"Nee-chan" Itachi jogged towards her

Shinobu bent down and pinched his nose, smiling genuinely with her tender eyes as she spoke, "Don't forget to make friends okay, Otouto?" she realease his nose which earned her a pout from him

She chuckles and Itachi blushes at this

"Not do well in class, Nee-chan? Or behave in class?" he questions this, hiding his reddening nose from view

"I already know you'd do that in class, Otouto" a tap on his nose once more and Shinobu had told him to go to his class, his Academy teacher waiting for him in a distance

He briefly hugged her while she patted his head affectionally

The tattoo on her arm slightly burned and she sighed

* * *

 **CXXXVI**

" _Otou-san, can you please teach me a jutsu? The coming of age Uchiha jutsu"_

" _Alright"_

 _Both son and father ran down the hill towards the lake that Fugaku and Shinobu went when she did the coming of age Uchiha jutsu at the age of 4_

Tiger

Ram

Monkey

Boar

Horse

Tiger

" _This is a fundamental Uchiha Ninjutsu…Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Alright the signs are…"_

 _A nod_

Tiger

Ram

Monkey

Boar

Horse

Tiger

" _I did it!"_

 _A laughter_

" _My, just like your Nee-chan. That's my boy" Fugaku smiled, patting his son's head with affection_

 _Itachi smiled at this and asked, "Ne, Otou-san what was Nee-chan like when she was my age?" he was curious as to what his father has thought of his older sister_

 _Fugaku hummed, looking at the sky as if the answer was there "Well…Shinobu was exceptional when she was your age. Intelligent, talented and like what many has called her, a prodigy. Your Nee-chan always picked up things in a fast pace, like what you've done. She is still the same too and I am proud of her" the distant look on Fugaku's eyes made Itachi think how awesome his sister was. He does not get it why she wants him not to train more and become a shinobi in an early age like she has_

" _Shinobu…" he is startled when Fugaku mentioned Shinobu's voice, 'Is Otou-san not done yet?'_

"… _she is like your Okaa-san" he does not get why people are afraid to approach his father when he has a tender voice_

" _Okaa-san?"_

 _Fugaku nodded his head in reply_

" _They are very strong kunoichis, fearsome too. When you were just a baby, your sister had a protective glint her eyes. It was similar when Mikoto told me when her younger brother was born. She…they wanted nothing but protect and hold their younger siblings in their arms. To shield away the horrors of being a shinobi from you guys. Like Mikoto, Shinobu did everything to make your life a better one from this cruel world. Because they immensely love their siblings very much" the wind caressed their faces and Itachi knew Fugaku wasn't done talking_

" _Listen to me, Itachi. Love…love can be a powerful thing as well as hate. That is why we Uchihas are seen by others as emotionless because the clan knows that if we let people in, it will be difficult for us. We, Uchihas, have it hard when it comes to love because when we love and love too much, hate and suffering is what we feel if something happens to our precious people. That is why we have the Sharingan. That is why we are known to have the so called 'Curse of Hatred' because of love and hatred"_

 _Fugaku averted his eyes to look at Itachi's shimmering ones_

 _He smiled and patted his head ones more_

" _So don't think badly of your Nee-chan when she says or does something for you okay? Shinobu loves you very much. She means well"_

" _Hai, Otou-san"_

* * *

 **CXXXVII**

The ANBU Headquarters are dimly lighted, reflecting their job

She was walking towards the room that was assigned to their team, the familiar hallway the same as any hallway anyone would pass by. It was a tactic used for intruders to get lost and confused if one didn't know the layout of the building

Drips of water fell on the many pipes exposed, falling down the concrete floor that she was walking on

Her footsteps echoed as well as her companions

"How have you been, Kakashi-sempai?" despite the mask the man was wearing, his hair was a dead giveaway to who he really was

"It's Inu, Neko" the muffled voice of the silver haired teen walking beside her reminds her of her identity when they are inside HQ

Because they weren't Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Shinobu but simply as Inu and Neko

"Sorry about that sempai" Kakashi does not complain about this

Shinobi does not expect the teen to reply but to her surprise he does, "To answer your question, I am doing well" and Shinobu does not tell him that he was such a bad liar

Despite the mask on his already covered face, Shinobu knows…feels Kakashi's chakra pulsing in a different way that told her that he wasn't fine. And she could not blame him when he has immersed himself to a lot of mission to push off the grief that he was the only member of Team Minato left

'If only you knew, Kakashi-sempai' the image of an orange masked man with black robes appeared inside her head

"How has Usagi-taichou been guiding you?" she is surprised once more that Kakashi is even attempting to make a conversation with her,

"She…has been well to me. The others are still also helping me despite joining a year ago. I guess, since I'm the youngest one to join the ANBU they are doing whatever it takes for us not to fail the mission and helping me polish my skills"

Kakashi nods and they are silent

"I heard that your taicho, Tora-san retired after your last mission"

Kakashi nods once more and tells her, "The Hokage has assigned me to be the next one"

Shinobu congratulates him and they do not share anymore words except for a 'good bye' when they part ways

* * *

 **CXXXVIII**

Team Shin was huddled quietly in the busy streets of the capital of Hi no Kuni

They did not need to be quiet but had to be in the shadows in order to hide from suspicious and unwanted people

"Alright here's the plan" the muffled feminine voice of their captain said this loud enough for them to hear as the people paraded the streets

"We will be separated into 2 teams, Alpha and Beta. Alpha will see if the rumors about the abduction of women are true. Beta will be the one to memorize the layout of the mansion and sneak around to see if the women are there just in case we do not find any information in the first team. Get as much information as possible, Neko's summons will be the ones to serve as a communication if something happens. They can also serve as Intel. Alpha will be Risu, Kumo and I. Beta will be Neko, Nezumi and Tori. Tori, you'll be in-charge"

Five differently shaped mask nodded their heads at their leader's instruction

The Usagi mask of their squad leader, looked at their youngest member

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_

A dozen or two black butterflies gracefully flew around in a pattern as they went and encircled their summoner as if they were happy to see her. Two distinct patterned butteflies, one with red while the other pink, flew to her open palm, hovering above it

"Tsubaki. Momo"

"Shinobu-sama" high and low pitched voiced harmonized together when they had uttered their summoner's name

"I still don't know why her name's Neko when it should be Chou" one of Shinobu's teammate 'quietly' muttered this as their other teammate elbowed him on the ribcage

"Ack, Kumo!"

"Tsubaki, go with Usagi-taicho. You, Momo and the others will be our form of communication when something happens or when you find something. It would be best if you made yourself look like an ornament on taicho's head so you wouldn't be harmed, Tsubaki. The others will look for Intel around the city. Remember you guys have to stay hidden as much as possible, alright?"

Although the butterfly on her fingertip was small, she could feel that Tsubaki had nodded her head in reply as it flew and comfortably placed itself on top of their captain's brunette hair

"No more questions?"

No one moved

"Dismissed!"

And six shadows disappeared as well as the swarm of black butterflies

* * *

 **CXXXIX**

Although they were battered up, the mission was a success. They had gotten the information needed in less than a week and with the arrival of Team Ro, had assisted them with as they had successfully managed to free the imprisoned women and killed the people involved

Their team was the first to leave as Team Ro was left to deal with another mission given to them. With this they had arrived and directed themselves to ANBU HQ and reported to their commander. And after doing so, they were dismissed and Shinobu and the rest of her teammates had changed their outfit with the little Uchiha leaving first

The streets were busy and Shinobu had noted that Itachi was still in the Academy. Seeing that she had a free time, 'Maybe I should surprise, Otouto?' she smiles at this, hopping from one roof to another

She looked up at the sky that was turning orange, 'It's been too long since I've talked to Shisui-kun…ah! Oba-san has told me that he was recommended for jonin' Shinobu notices that she is in front of the Academy and was right on time when children ran from the entrance to go home

The familiar black hair of her brother was seen as well as the frown that was on his lips when the boys that were following him were happily chatting with him

She tried to hide a laugh but a few escaped

"Nee-chan?"

'Ah, he saw me' she smiled and her brother crashed at her body, hugging her waist tightly

"How was school?" she tilted her head to the side, Itachi looked up and she saw a pout on his face, "It's too easy, Nee-chan" and Shinobu just smiled at him

She noticed that Itachi's companions were looking at them with an awed faced

"Ah, are you Itachi-otouto's friends?"

The three boys had snapped to whatever they were thinking and blushed. Shinobu wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or something else

"Ah! My name is Kama-"

"Shinobu-sama!"

The brunette boy, who seemed to be the leader from the three of them was interrupted when Izumi had seen the girl from the Academy's entrance

"Izumi-chan" she greeted and went to the girl, telling her to call her 'Nee-chan' instead of 'Sama'

The three boys were still entranced but snapped out of their thoughts again as they comically bombarded Itachi with questions that she was still able to hear despite them trying to keep it quiet

" _Is she really your Nee-chan?!"_

" _Your Nee-chan sure is pretty!"_

" _Ne, Itachi is she strong like you? She already has a hitai-ate but she barely looks like the graduating kids in the Academy!"_

Shinobu once more chuckles as the boys surrounding him were making him uncomfortable

She smiles, thinking that her brother was ready to cry and lose his composure from the many questions directed at him as well as the stares that they were getting

"Itachi-otouto, we'll be going home now" and Itachi's eyes are filled with relief as she says this to him

The trio leaves but Shinobu has already made a shadow clone to talk to the three boys that were looking at their retreating backs

"Hello" she waves and gives a smile to them, they were shocked that she was there when she was also over there with Itachi and Izumi

Her smile does not leave, "I am just a clone" and their eyes twinkle at this

"I just want to tell you that I am glad that my Otouto is friends with you. Itachi is rather shy and awkward around his age, so please don't get mad or frustrated or weirded out if he's different from you guys. He just doesn't know how to interact or react properly, so I am happy that you guys are the ones who befriended him…" the three do not say a word as they listened to the older girl in front of them

"All I want to say is that…thank you for being Itachi-otouto's friend and to please look out for him. Just don't say embarrassing stuff because he doesn't like that. "

"Of course, Shinobu-nee-sama!" they excitedly say this with stars on their eyes

'Oh, boy'

* * *

 **CXL**

Her parents are arguing again

She could sense a déjà vu happening right in front of her

The family of five are currently eating dinner…well she and Itachi were eating and Sasuke was happily mumbling words while Mikoto and Fugaku were arguing

"Were they like this when you were younger, Nee-chan?" Itachi whispered, looking at their parents in front of him, arguing calmly but the tension could be felt inside the room

Shinobu did not mind them and just chewed her food before answering, "They were" she smiled, remembering that memory

"Okaa-san"

"Otou-san"

They both sweatdropped at their parents' antics

"Guhh?"

"Did you know that your first word was, Nee-chan?" Itachi's eyes were shimmering when he saw his sister's beautiful smile much like their mother's and tender eyes. It warmed his heart that he got to make his sister make such a beautiful expression and that it was directed to him

"Is that so…" he hides a smile by drinking his tea but he knew Shinobu knew what his expression was

She hums and says, "That's why Okaa-san and Otou-san are fighting" she quietly laughs, "It's because my first word wasn't Otou-san or Okaa-san and that your first word was saying 'Nee-chan'. So that's why they want to see who'd little Sasuke will call"

The words 'Otou-san' and 'Okaa-san' could be heard while Shinobu spoke

"Maybe you should try telling Sasuke, 'Nii-san' ne Itachi?" he considers this as he stared at his adorable brother's face.

It brings a frown to his face that he does not look like his brother nor his elder sister…though his sister was a mixed of both of their parents.

"Nii-san?" the foreign word felt weird in his tongue as he said it while looking at Sasuke's pudgy face

Sasuke clapped

"Nii?"

Itachi froze

"Nii?"

Shinobu quietly sipped her tea

"Nii!"

Mikoto and Fugaku's eyes were wide

It was silent

The familiar aura that she felt year ago was present as she made a tight smile at her parents' dark looks

Shinobu ignored their looks but instead focused on her attention on Itachi's shimmering eyes and delighted expression

'It's like he's fallen in love again'

She sweatdrops when the stares intensifies as the constant shout of 'Nii!' could be heard in the background

'Sorry about that…Okaa-san…Otou-san'

* * *

 **A/N:** REVIEWS ARE VERY LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY! Also I'm sorry if I'm not replying to your reviews there's a lot of things going on such as thesis….


	15. Chapter 15

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** ALIVE YET AGAIN FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm still debating what I should do in the future future

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **CXLII**

It is February when she visits the Yamanaka Compound

Shinobu knocks on the door and it was Inoichi that greet her, "Inoichi-sama" the clan head of the Yamanaka clan is the same as usual except for the dark rings underneath his eyes

"Ah, Shinobu-chan. Come in, come in. Nao is at the back by the porch"

She nods, removing her shoes as she excused herself to greet her teammate

The squeals of laughter could be heard and she smiles when she sees Nao, lifting up little Ino up in the air

"Shinobu" she is not surprised that Nao has not been rusty with sensing chakras

"Nao" she greets him and gives another smile when curious light blue eyes stared at her, "And, hello to you as well Ino-chan" the baby probably does not understand her, just giving her a grin and clapping her hand while laughing her heart out

They are thankful for the child's laughter for it would be awkward if she wasn't there to lighten up the mood

"How have you been, Nao?" she had politely insisted that it was alright for Ino to stay with the two of them when Inoichi's wife gave them a cup of tea and was supposed to get Ino away from them

"I am well…Inoichi-sama has been guiding me a lot in the Intelligence Division and Yumei-sama has been teaching me more about advance lessons on poison. I have also been helping around with their flower shop and baby sitting Ino-chan when I am free" he sips at his tea, caressing his charge's head. It was lulling Ino to sleep

"How about you?" Nao asks, setting down his tea. Light blue green eyes, similar to Inoichi's stared at her downcasted midnight blue eyes that was eyeing the floating stick on her tea cup before it sank down to the bottom

"I, too, am doing well…I already told you about Sasuke-otouto and Itachi-otouto when we last saw each other. I would probably ask Yumei-sama if I could bring Sasuke-otouto for a play date with Ino-chan as well as Shikaku-sensei and Chouza-sama's children. Ah, probably Hanae-sama would allow Hinata-chan to play with them as well" she giggled when she thought that all the clan heads' children were somehow already connected because of her

Nao frowns at this, "Shinobu…" he quietly says her name. Shinobu knows, as she lightly touched the rough edges of her tea cup with her finger, when she did not elaborate with her life

"I am happy to hear about your brothers, Shinobu but…I want to know how you've been. Your world doesn't revolve around just your brothers you know" and Shinobu cannot help but scream inside her head because Nao is wrong. WRONG. WRONG. **WRONG!**

A breath comes out of her mouth, calming herself down

"ANBU has been getting hard…" she whispers enough for Nao only to hear, saying the truth

Nao approvingly nodded at her decision

"…life in general is hard. But it is bearable because of my precious people, especially my Otoutos. I still sometimes blame myself that I could have saved Aki back then" here Nao sighes because he has told the girl in front of her a lot of times that it was not her fault. But whatever words he says does not reach through the girl as if she was carrying the world on her shoulders

" _ **Maybe Aki's dead because of you?"**_

Shinobu is smiling but it later shakes and she had to bite on it later when tears began to fall down her eyes, with each word leaves her mouth

"…I feel like I do not belong here, Nao" she quietly confesses this to him

And Nao comforts her with words and embraces his 10 year old teammate, wondering and wondering, what is happening to her to say such words

But he does not dwell on it and just focuses on his crying teammate on his shoulder

He is glad Ino was sleeping beside him

Nao continues to hold her and comfort her to the best of his abilities, because he and Aki had promised that they would take care of their youngest and lone female member of their team for she was like the little sister that they never had

'Oh, Aki'

* * *

 **CXLIII**

Shinobu stares at Shisui and Itachi blankly. The former showing some kind of kunai trick to the later as if her young brother didn't have school today

"And what are you doing here, Otouto?"knows that the reason why Shinobu's voice surprises Itachi and Shisui. Her younger brother has subtely backed away and stepped behind Shisui's back to hidegraduated early was because his little formAcademy sensei had found out that he could do the Shadow Clone jutsu

"Hiding behind Shisui's'How troublesome'

The sound of children fighting caught her attention inside the Academy when they weren't supposed to fight except during sparring time

"Itachi!"

She runs and sees the familiar scene in front of her

'I do not know if I am lucky or what' she tells herself this, teleporting herself to stop a punch that the kid her age was going to throw at her little brother. Her eyes narrowed as she flipped him, putting a foot on his head and twisting his arm in the air

"Shinobu-chan!" it was the Academy teacher that she had when she was still studying

"Tarou-sensei" she bowed her head in greeting, putting the boy down whose name was Dokan, from what she remembered in her Academy days

"Dokan-kun, I hope you weren't going to bully my precious Otouto" she smiled at the fallen boy quite sweetly that everyone in her supposed to be grade took a step back from her. The boys holding her brother was released

'Ah, they still know me'

Midnight blue eyes looked at her Academy teacher and nodded her head, "Thank you. I'll take it from here, Shinobu-chan"

The Akimichi and his fellow teachers then ushered the children involved back won't get you awayin the building

"Ah, Tarou-sensei I'll just speak with skipping your class,my Otouto" the boys immediately knew, if that is alright?" she titled her head to the side as he agreed

Itachi, although he was just a clone, felt that he was in big trouble

Stern midnight blue eyes looked at him

"Tell the original to come back to school…" it was not a good sign that her finger was tapping on the side of her hip

"Go back to the Academy, Itachi…"

"But, Shinobu-nee" he tried to argue

"…now, or no dangos for a month" if he wasn't Uchiha Itachi he would have made a small yelp

A comforting hand stopped Itachi from hurrying back to the Academy

"Maa, maa Shinobu-chan…" Shisui also tried to help Itachi but with a glare coming from the normally smiling girl, he didn't dare continue his sentence and just started to sweat drop at the intensety of it "Run along now, Itachi"

Itachi and ShisuiItachi learned that day not to anger Shinobu in any form

* * *

 **CXLIV**

They sat down on the porch

His son was as lazy as him, napping on his arms

The soft clicking of the wooden pieces on the board echoed inside the quiet room

"It's been awhile seen I last saw you, sensei"

Shikaku grunts in reply, he does not want to admit it but his student was getting better with the game

"I see that I've won the bet that we made when Yoshino-san and Yumei-sama still carried Shikamaru-chan and Ino-chan"

Shinobu moves a piece

Shikaku grunts again

"And you yourself, are still as troublesome as before…rather, more troublesome as before"

'Ah, crud' Shikaku thinks that he might lose this round for once

"Everything to you is troublesome, sensei"

She corners his sensei's piece

"Of course"

Another piece was moved

"Ōte"

A smirk appeared

"Looks like I win"

A sigh

"You're so troublesome"

A scoff

"Don't be like that, Yoshino might kill me for 'rubbing' my bad habits to you"

* * *

 **CXLV**

Itachi is 7 and Sasuke almost 2 and, Shinobu sighs in relief that her brother was not yet asked to graduate as soon as possible

Shinobu knows that Itachi might hate her but she does not care because, she is making her brother's life as peaceful and as boring as possible

Both their parents are glaring daggers at her because…

"Nee!"

"Nee!"

'Sasuke-otouto, when will you ever call Okaa-san and Otou-san?'

* * *

 **CXLVI**

" _Nee-chan, everything they teach in the Academy is too easy"_

" _Then why don't you teach your friends? You did hear Izumi-chan telling us that she was having a hard time with kunai practice. Helping her would benefit her since her Okaa-san is not a kunoichi and her Otou-san died in the Kyuubi attack"_

" _I'll see, Nee-chan"_

" _Also help Kamano-kun and your other two friends as well"_

 _Itachi does not say anything, wondering why Shinobu wants him to help his classmates. And Shinobu sees this, and as a good elder sister tells him this_

" _You know, there's nothing wrong in helping someone. Don't I help and guide you with your shurikenjutsu practice when Otou-san or Okaa-san is not available? Nothing will be taken for you if you give them your time and share them your knowledge in what you know. Like what I'm doing to you as well as Okaa-san and Otou-san. We could have actually chose not to teach you but since we want the best of you and we are family, we shared something for you. You are fortunate that you have us. Izumi-chan doesn't have someone to guide her…maybe Kamano-kun and your other friends do not have as well"_

" _Okay, Nee-chan"_

" _That's my Otouto" she pinches his nose and removes it, staring at his onxy black eyes with her midnight blue ones, "Remember be kind to others and it will be returned. Though you cannot give anything to your friends physically, your kindness is enough. Kindness is a powerful thing too, Itachi"_

* * *

 **CXLVII**

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Sasuke runs down the halls when he sees Shinobu in the entrance of their house, sitting down while taking off her shoes

"Ah, Sasuke" she gives him a smile and Sasuke's smile turns to a full blown grin

Her arms are wide and Sasuke's eyes sparkles when he runs and goes in between her arms to give her a hug. Sasuke's little arms hugs her neck and rubs his cheek to hers. Shinobu just laughs at this

"How have you been?" she asks after those arms untangle themselves from her

Black onyx eyes that he and Itachi inherited from their grandfather, sparkled "I've been doing well, Nee-chan! Itachi-nii-san sometimes plays with me when he's not busy with Academy homework. Oh! His friends do, too, as well when they come over for help in their school work. Also…" Sasuke blabs and blabs while Shinobu gets up and tugs little Sasuke to their dining area while he continued his story

"…and then Itachi-nii and I…" it was obvious her youngest brother favored Itachi more than her when she wasn't always there to play with Sasuke

'But I think its okay' she smiled and Sasuke tilts his head to the side to look questioningly at his sister's smiling face

"Why is Nee-chan smiling?" she giggles and just pinches his nose

"Ah, Nee-chan!" Sasuke scrunches his nose when she had let go of his reddening nose, he rubs it and mutters words she does not understand. It is amusing that Sasuke was more expressive than Itachi whenever she does that to them.

"I love you, Otouto" and Sasuke would blush at this because he, like his brother, loved the way how she stared at him with her tender midnight blue eyes and genuine smile

Sasuke looks away, embarrassed while alternatively looking at the floor and on Shinobu's face

'Ah they have the same expression'

"I love you too, Nee-chan" he would shyly mutter this and Shinobu does not know that Sasuke equally loves his siblings very much

* * *

 **CXLVIII**

It is late at night

They laid their futons together on their living room, a custom they've made ever since Sasuke was born whenever their parents agreed to it, and shoji door opened to reveal their open porch with the bright full moon shining in front of them

It was the perfect view to talk about anything that they wanted

Itachi broke the silence, "We talked about what we wanted to be when we've become a shinobi today at the Academy" his voice was calming, Sasuke looked at to his left. Their youngest brother was obviously interested on what he has to say. Shinobu just merely listened and continued to look at the full moon

"I think I want to be a jonin sensei someday…" Itachi said, he explains that teaching was fun especially when he had taught his friends on things they couldn't understand and showed them how to do things they couldn't do. His friends had also praised him for teaching them the things they were having a hard time with in an easier way, "…maybe it's because I know them a lot and I understand how they'll be able to efficiently grasp the lesson" Itachi concluded

And Sasuke being the little competitive little runt that he was, also told them what he wanted to be, "Oh! Then when I become a shinobi, I want to be super strong! And maybe get a name like Okaa-san did! Or maybe join the KMPF like Otou-san! Or! Or!" Sasuke was rambling and after some time, he did not know what else to say

His black onxy eyes, like his brother, looked at his right to look at their eldest sibling "Ne, Nee-chan what do you want to be when you're a shinobi?" he blinks, curious about it

Shinobi chuckles as well as Itachi

Sasuke pouts wondering what's wrong with his question

"Otouto, Nee-chan is already a shinobi" Itachi smiles and points at the hitai-ate on their wooden floor beside it

Sasuke blushes at this but he says indeed, "I already know, Nee-chan is a shinobi" Sasuke mutters, as if he wasn't embarrassed not knowing that his sister was a shinobi already

"Why don't you rephrase your question then, Sasuke?" Shinobi helps Sasuke rethink his question

"Then, what does Shinobu-nee-chan want to be or do in the future?"

She hums and thinks

And smiles and looks at them tenderly and lovingly as if she was looking at the most beautiful things that she has ever seen in her whole life…

"I just want to be with my precious Otoutos"

…and maybe she really probably was

* * *

 **CXLIX**

Winter comes and Shinobu is 11 already

Spring flies by and it is already summer

Itachi's birthday comes before Sasuke and they are respectively 8 and 3 now

Autumn turns to winter again

Like the rest of Hi no Kuni, the village is covered in snow

She returns from her mission and the news that the Kumo nin broke the peace treaty was heard around the village by kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress on her 3rd birthday

Shinobu sees two small figures in a distance and follows them, leading them to the Hyuuga main house

There stood Hinata and her father, Naruto leaving after he had brought the girl back to her place. Hiashi is lecturing his daughter, the grip on the wooden umbrella tight. His daughter does not know that he was stopping himself from hugging her or comforting her that it wasn't her fault. That it was his fault for being weak which resulted to his brother's death, leading his nephew parentless.

She does not interfere their conversation but bows her head and says a silent prayer to the deceased twin brother of the clan head

* * *

 **CL**

 _They are strolling down the streets of the new Uchiha Compound_

 _It frustrated Shinobu that despite her efforts when the Kyuubi attacked, they still had placed them somewhere secluded._

" _ **Everything is still set into motion despite your efforts. They are meaningless"**_

' _No, it's not meaningless' her fist clenches, 'The Uchiha's and the village are okay. They are not hostile against us because we have helped them from the Kyuubi attack' she remembers scenarios of the people of Konohagakure greeting every member of her clan warmly_

" _ **Do you really believe that such thing is enough to stop what's going to happen? Hah! Foolish"**_

' _There's nothing wrong with what we have'_

" _ **Anything could go wrong and fate will make everyone scorn your clan"**_

 _She refuses to listen to the voices_

" _Ne, Shinobu" the curly haired teen beside her pauses as Shinobu glances behind her shoulder to look at Shisui, looking at the building beside them. She turns and looks at what he was looking at_

" _What's wrong with the KMPF building?" her head was tilted to the side when she asks this question to her friend_

Shinobu forces the image out of her mind of a crying Shisui and his mother when they burned old Kagami's body after the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack. She rubs both of her hands behind her back as if there was blood on them…the blood of the people who she has killed intentionally and unintentionally

" _ **They would still be alive if you said something"**_

 _Shisui is talking to her_

" _-oin the KMPF like your father?" she is able to understand the boy's question despite only knowing half of what she heard_

" _Ah, if the Elders' wishes it…" she looks down at the ground, her feet kicking the ground. Her request of being the clan head was not immediately accepted by the Elders but her father had told her that they will make their final decision once the time comes and see who fits best, "…if Itachi-otouto would be chosen as one…I would probably be the one to inherit…" she bites her lip and Shisui knows that there is more to it, "…but if the Elders' do not wish, I might just be married off for politi-" Shisui clamps both of his hands on her shoulder hard, stopping whatever she was going to say_

 _Her heart skipped a beat_

 _Shinobi blinks when he does not say a word and just looks down on the ground with a dark look_

 _The boy in front of her, she does not know that he is frustrated and angry. Shisui cannot believe that those old geezers would think of such option for the clan head's daughter. The prodigy. The miracle. The one who gave fame to the Uchiha name._

' _Who do they think they are?' he questions this when he remembers that they are the ones who had pushed his friend in becoming who she is now. They gave her countless orders and this is how they repay for the deeds that she has done for them?_

' _Respect my ass. They can't even respect their own clan members, their clan's potential heiress and they expect us to respect them? Such a bull…'_

" _I believe that Shinobu-chan will be the clan head of the great Uchiha clan" he stares at her and curses when shimmering midnight blue eyes were staring at him as well_

 _He fights his erratic heartbeat as well as the blush going to his ears_

' _Why do you have to be so pretty?' he is unaware that he thought of his friend as such_

" _Thank you, Shisui" and she smiles and hugs him and Shisui fells like a pile of goo in between her arms_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! Don't forget to review guys!

Question: Was Danzo an important factor to Madara/Obito's grand plans?


	16. Chapter 16

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** YOUR AUTHORSAN HAS FINALLY GRADUATED AND IS LIVING THE UNEMPLOYMENT LIFE! Truth to be told I was already done by May already but wasn't up to posting a new chapter even if it was already done waaay way back /laughs/ anyway hope you enjoy this!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **CLI**

Itachi sits down in front of their dining table, Mikoto helping Fugaku's working clothes off and Shinobu playing with Sasuke

"Graduate early?" Fugaku repeats what his son has said to him after thanking Mikoto

Sasuke and her are playing Cat's Cradle, telling him that it would help him master the hand seals needed in molding chakra. She half listens to their conversation, half of her attention was thinking how Sasuke was adorable sticking his tongue out while he concentrated with the red strings on her fingers

Itachi nods in confirmation, and Shinobu could feel the glance that Itachi was giving her behind her back, "Sensei said as long as both parents agree"

Fugaku looks happy about this, sitting down with a smile on his face, "I see…Just like your Nee-chan, eh?" brown eyes directed itself to his only daughter, who looks at him with a pout "Otou-san, Otouto and I aren't the same you know" Fugaku blinks at this and smiles, "Hai, hai"

"Shinobu-nee and Itachi-nii are so cool!" and everyone in their family would laugh at their youngest who was tangled up with the red string that was once on Shinobu's fingers, "I want to be like them!" his eyes shined with admiration and determination as Shinobu untangled him with those red strings

"You need to do this first, Otouto" she'd laugh and Sasuke would pout

The intensity of her brother's eyes staring at the back of her head increases, she was rather curious what he was thinking

It was then that the sound of a ceramic cup being placed on the table was heard

"Well, what do you want to happen?" her and Itachi's head snapped towards their father's relaxed figure, surprised at his words

Fugaku hides a small smile behind the tea he was drinking

"What…do…I want to happen?" Itachi carefully repeats Fugaku's words as the man takes yet another sip from his cup

Mikoto, who has been silent for some time answers instead, as Fugaku checks at the paper Itachi has given to them. "Yes. We really are happy about this, Itachi. But it is for you to decide and not us, for it is your future" she smiles kindly at him, eyes tender like his sister's. Itachi wonders if their father has fallen in love with their mother because of the kindess, love and gentleness those orbs of hers held when she gazes at her precious people

"But the clan…" he is cut off by Mikoto's smile, "Don't worry about the clan elders" she laughs as if it was such a light task to do

Itachi sweat drops and stares at his father instead. Fugaku's eyes were closed, both hands inside his yukata sleeves, "They say everything comes above everything else…your family…the clan…the village. But it is also important to know and understand that you should also prioritize yourself once in awhile"

Shinobu's heart swelled with her parents' words

In another world, Itachi would hear those exact words from them but in a heartbeat would choose them over himself.

But he thinks of his friends in the academy, Sasuke, Shinobu and his parents' words to him

" _You'll get there whether sooner or later"_

" _Training can wait. Memories are needed to be made"_

Four pairs of eyes stare at his form, two waiting, one is curious while the other confused. It felt like an eternity but in reality it has only been a minute.

Itachi was unsure of his decision but…

"I…would like to stay longer at the Academy"

* * *

 **CLII**

Itachi blinks when Shinobu gets a handful of his black hair, "What's the matter, Nee-chan?" he asks and Shinobu let's go.

After his decision was made, it caused at uproar with the clan's council but begrudgingly accepted it with whatever their father string he pulled. It wasn't seen on his face but Itachi was happy with his decision. Although it is always boring in the Academy, he uses his time to help and teach his so called friends.

"Itachi-otouto's hair is getting longer" she smiles and Sasuke joins their conversation, "Long hair are nice, Nee-chan!" he tells them this and Shinobu laughs, "It does, doesn't it Otouto? I was just thinking that long hair might suit Itachi-otouto"

It takes Shinobu a moment to give Sasuke a cheeky smile, "Does that mean that Sasuke-otouto has someone he likes with long hair?" Shinobu wondered who it could be. She knows that their Mother and occassionaly Itachi, brings Sasuke to the park to play with kids his age, 'Who could the lucky girl be?'

Those wide eyes of her youngest brother would shine and smile so widely and brightly before tackling Shinobu into a hug, "It's Nee-chan!" and Shinobu would be astounished his answer as if Sasuke was telling her that it was such an obvious answer. Dark blue eyes would tenderly look at him and smile genuinely, hugging him tightly making Sasuke whine about it but does not wiggle himself out free.

Itachi is just there smiling at their interaction

Small fingers absentmindedly caressed his shoulder length hair, 'Maybe I should cut it?' but he recalls Shinobu's words and just let's his hair fall down to place.

* * *

 **CLIII**

When Itachi graduated she is surprised that Izumo Tenma and Inari Shinko are still his teammates which was led by their jonin teacher Minazuki Yuki. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing

"Fate has a weird way of bringing them together" she muttered to herself, remembering that her brother was assigned to them after one of their teammates got killed in action

" _ **And didn't I tell you that no matter what you do, things are already set into motion?"**_

The sound of her locker closing loudly echoed down the hallway

"Stop it" she whispered and Shinobu is glad that she was the first to arrive in their team room

" _ **That boy will die…Your clan be scorned and will perish…And your precious Otoutos will follow the path that was destined to them. You're not even doing anything, Shinobu"**_

She does not comment because what the voices are telling her are true

* * *

 **CLIV**

" _What color do you guys want?"_

" _Black"_

" _Oh, I want the dark blue one!"_

" _Then, I'll take red"_

 _The three of them successfully bought the things that Shinobu had wanted to buy and were on their way to do their mother's errand for them, to buy groceries._

 _Curious, Itachi asks about Shinobu's purchase, "Why did you buy yarns Nee-chan?" his hand is tight around Sasuke's, afraid that he might wonder off somewhere. Black eyes stared at the brown bag that Shinobu was carrying, thick red yarn poking out of it as well as some other materials_

" _Ah, Shisui-kun's Okaa-san had taught me a long time ago about tying thread. You could actually make a lot of stuff with it. And since I just finished a month long of mission days ago, they had told me that they will giving us the next few weeks as our break. So I thought, I'd do what Oba-san has taught me"_

 _Then little Sasuke asks, curious about what Shinobu was saying_

" _What's so special about tying threads, Nee-chan?" he tilts his head to the side and Shinobu just smiles at him and tells him, "Tying thread is Musubi"_

" _Musubi?" they are left to wonder when Shinobu just continues to smile and does not answer their question_

* * *

 **CLV**

A miniature version of her sensei sits down beside her, "Shinobu-nee" he whines because Shinobu pinches his nose, noticing how adorable the child in front of her is, and his eyebrows would meet in the middle with his eyes looking at her fingers.

"What is that you want, Shika-kun?" Shikamaru just looks at the shogi board in front of her and the lone pillow opposite hers.

Apparently, Shikaku was called to the Hokage's office before they got to meet and Yoshino had asked her if she could watch Shikamaru for a while since she needed to go to buy something.

Of course, she had agreed and was left to look out for the Nara clan's heir

"Can you teach me shogi? Otou-san is always too lazy or busy to teach me" she mentally chuckles that Shikamaru was pouting while looking at the wooden board with its pieces.

"Has he not given you a book about it?"

"Reading is too troublesome, Shinobu-nee" he complains and she is not surprised about his answer for she has already anticipated it. The dark haired girl noted how different Shikamaru and Sasuke were for 4 year olds.

"Alright, alright"

And those normally black lazy eyes that he had inherited from his father would shine in delight

'Maybe they aren't that different at all'

* * *

 **CLVI**

It is her 13th birthday and like her birthday 7 years ago, her family and Shisui with his mother are there with the exception of Kagami but Sasuke is there to fill his place

They sing her a happy birthday song

Midnight blue eyes stared at Sasuke, who was grinning widely while he sang and clapped his heart out. The light of the candles illuminating his face, giving a soft glow to it

"Nee-chan, make a wish! Make a wish" her adorable little brother excitedly told her

She blew her candle and they clapped

Sasuke had demanded what she had wished and both Itachi and Shisui would tell him that her wish wouldn't come true if she were to mention it

Shinobu chuckled at this, pinning their noses between her fingers as they scrunched up in irritation. Save for Shisui who was grinning and laughing at their reddening noses

Although the celebration is small, it is fun and she is satisfied with it

And like 7 years ago she cries again in her sleep

She thinks of her wish when she was 6 and until now

" _Kami-sama, please protect Itachi and Sasuke…"_

She silently screams and beats herself up because she is angry at herself for she has decided a long time ago…

Shinobu has decided that nothing else mattered to her except her siblings…that she had solely chosen them without a second thought, even if it was against…

The world

The country

The village

The clan

 _Her family and friends_

' _Not Okaa-san…not Otou-san…not Shisui-kun'_

She is angry because despite her decision, Shinobu smiles because she doesn't regret making it

"I really am despicable" she stares at the full moon

* * *

 **CLVII**

"Welcome!" a bright high pitched voice greeted her when she arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Shinobu smiled when she saw the ball of sunshine of the heiress of the Yamanaka clan head behind the counter, sitting beside her dearest cousin

Nao waved at her and she nodded

"Hello to you as well, Ino-chan"

"Ah, Shinobu-nee!" her light blue eyes, the one she had gotten from her mother, would shine in glee when she sees the older one.

"What can I do for you, Shinobu? Is it the usual?" her older teammate would get out of his seat, after she'd nod her head in affirmation, while telling Ino to stay put, which the toddler would sulk and cross her arms together on her chest.

White flowers were handed to her, "I'll ask Yumei-sama if I could come with you to the Memorial Stone" he smiled and left to go at the back

She and Ino were the ones left, "Ne, ne, Shinobu-nee" an excited smile appeared on her still chubby face

"What is it, Ino-chan?"

Curious eyes, shimmering in delight looked at her and she excited asked her, "Are you and Nao-nii dating?"

Midnight blue eyes blinks at her slowly

And Ino does not get an answer from her because Nao is the one to answer her. Softly bonking her head before telling the 4 years old that they weren't and are just genin teammate. Ino would whine at this and tell him that they should date.

Nao would blush, embarrassed, wondering how she knew and understood those words while Shinobu paid no heed about it.

The Uchiha girl then realizes that she does not know what love really is. Love that is not in a family way or directed to precious person. One that revolves about loving a person unconditionally with all your heart.

'What, indeed, is love?'

* * *

 **CLVIII**

 _Delicate hands criss crossed the threads carefully. It grew longer and longer until she was satisfied with the length and the simple design that she made with it. The ends of the thread were pulled to a knot before she cut it, showing it to her brothers_

" _Nee-chan, that's so pretty" Sasuke's eyes are shinning at the long three differently colored threads that his sister had made. "What is it, Nee-chan?" his head was tilted to the side, wondering what it could be_

 _Shinobu chuckled, "You could use it for anywhere if you'd like" she beckoned her two brothers to come closer which they complied_

 _She took one and gently held Itachi's wrist before wrapping the thread thrice and snapping the ends together, "You can use it as a keychain, a bracelet if you want or a hair tie but I think you'd rather have it is as a bracelet" she smiled and got the predominantly dark blue one, it was mixed with some red and blacks, and got Sasuke's wrist, looping it four times with how thin his wrist was_

" _I made it longer so that when we're all grown up it would adjust to your size" both her brothers marveled at her work while she placed hers around her wrist twice_

" _Shinobu-nee…not that I am grateful or anything but why did you make us one when you could have just bought ourselves one?" surprisingly it was Itachi that asked it_

 _Sasuke eyed both his siblings back and forth before joining the conversation, "Yeah, Nee-chan! And what did you mean by 'musubi' back then?"_

" _I do not really recall what musubi means since it was Kagami-sou sofu that told me that when Oba-san and I were making these in the past. But…" she pauses at this, looking at their wooden ceiling, "…from what I recall Musubi is tying thread. Musubi is connecting people. It is the flow of time"_

 _It was obvious her brothers were confused_

 _She chuckled at this_

" _It means that wherever we are. Whether it may be the past, present or future these threads that are around us, connect the three of us. No matter how twisted, tangled they are, we are still connected by these threads" she explained that Itachi was the only one who get it_

 _Sasuke scrunches his face, trying to absorb the information and understand it_

" _Is it like the Red String of Love?" was his question_

 _Shinobu would chuckle and smile at this, because it was a Sasuke thing to ask "Hai, like the Red String of Love" she'd ruffle his hair, "but ours is different. Yours has predominantly dark blue with black and red, Itachi has predominantly black with dark blue and red while mine is predominantly red with black and dark blue. Those strings represents us. You dark blue, Itachi black and I, red. It's the thread of our bond…us siblings. It connects us wherever we are, no matter how tangled or twisted our bond is. So treasure it?" her head was tilted to the side, eyes tenderly looking at them and smiling at them lovingly when she asked this question_

 _And her brothers would do the same, the sizes of their smile varying from each other but had the same amount of affection directed to their eldest sibling, "Of course, Nee-chan"_

* * *

 **CLIX**

The voices of her teammates could be heard as well as other ones that were foreign. It confused her why there was another team, when their room was solely for them.

Multiple heads turned to her direction when she opened the door

She almost uttered his real name, although everyone already knew who he really was, "Inu-taicho" she was not really her captain but the older man deserved to be called as such

"Usagi-taichou" her captain nodded her head

The youngest ANBU noticed that both captains weren't wearing their animal mask, as well as her other teammates. Heterochromatic eyes intently staring at hazel ones

Her captain huffed, showing how she didn't like whatever was going on

The woman faced her, "Neko" her body immediately straigtened, waiting for the words she was going to say

"From here on, you will be permanently released from your duties in Team Shin…" Shinobu was shocked but she did not show it, her head working and searching what could she have done to be stripped off her duties. She bit the inside of her cheeks in order to not say anything

Kakashi then stood in front of her captain, which made the woman ticked off from the younger ones action

"And you will be joining Team Ro, as instructed by the Hokage, Neko"

* * *

 **CLX**

It has been such a very long time since they've stared at the setting sun together

She was already 13 and him 15

Both of them have reached so far despite their young ages

She was in ANBU and he was a jonin already, they already have been in the past few years

"How have you been Shisui-kun?" Shinobu asked, the wind always caressed her long hair backward as her white ponytail near the end of hair kept it in place while it tussled his messy ones. The setting sun's rays illuminated their porcelain skin with mixtures of warm vibrant colors

Said boy placed his forearms on his thighs, his body was leaning forward dangerously to the cliff they were sitting on "I've been well…A lot of missions here and there, especially delivering messeges. Hokage-sama should increase my pay since I've been playing messenger for the past few weeks" he sighed and whined at the same time, "I'm not called Shunshin no Shisui just to play such part" Shinobu saw that he was pouting, which made her laugh from the teen's action

Shisui whines at her laughter but joins her after, "Well, how about you miss ANBU how have you been?"

His question made her look at her hands on her lap that were playing with each other, "I'm okay, Shisui-kun. Hokage-sama had asked me to transfer team. I'm with Kakashi-sempai's team already. He and Tenzo-sempai are showing me the ropes as well as the others"

Shisui's hummed at this, him only fully knowing about Shinobu's situation in ANBU, "So from Team Shin to Team Ro, right?" Shinobu nodded

 _Shisui does not see her hands coated with red, red blood_

"Hokage-sama told me that my abilities would be an asset to them since I already specialize both in infiltration and assassination. Team Ro was also lacking members and he saw it fit to transfer me instead of getting another one" she keep playing with her hands to hide the tremble. _To remove the stains on her hands that weren't going away._ She was happy that Itachi was not asked to join in ANBU, _yet_ her mind told her, and is going to join the Chunin exam soon. It brought a smile to her face that her brother was living peacefully compared to the one she knew. Although it made her afraid that the life of being a heartless assassin was still haunting her from her old life.

"Are you sure you shouldn't retire from ANBU?" he hesitantly asked, worried because Shisui knew that she was the youngest ANBU to have ever joined it. It wasn't a place for a child and it didn't matter if she was first assigned to the infiltration team before the assassination one.

Shinobu nodded, not one second did she look away from her hands. Everything was hard but she knew if she left, they would recruit her brother and she didn't want that. 'Not Itachi, not Sasuke' she thought and steeled her resolve because she had to do everything to protect them and prevent the things that will happen to them in the future.

Black onyx eyes looked at the girl beside him, Shisui could feel that Shinobu had a lot of worries that she was carrying, 'As if she's carrying the whole world on her shoulders' he thought and if Shinobu told him the truth, he wasn't far from it.

The teen clenched his fists, wanting to let those worried and tired eyes to go away for just even a second. So he braved his heart, hoping that she won't turn away. That if he does it, everything that they have had for the past years wouldn't go down the drain.

"Shinobu" Shisui nervously whispered her name, and said girl was shocked at the hand that held her cold shaking ones.

'It's warm' she thought

 _The red suddenly vanished and her hands were clean all of a sudden_

And for the first time, she looked up

Her heart began to accelerate faster than the adrelanine she felt when battling in the field, heat crept to her cheeks which slowly spread to her whole face.

'What is happening to me?'

She asked

And it was all because of the warm thing pressed to her forehead

Shisui just smiled

* * *

 **A/N:** Nothing really to say but thank you for those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! Don't forget to review guys! Plus points for you if you found the Kimi no na Wa reference hihihi btw, if you guys are interested in BNHA or Boku no Hero Academia I have some fanfictions written about it so try to read them if you have the time~


	17. Chapter 17

Endure

Summary: "Nee-chan, why?" In her old life, she did everything to kill to survive. "Foolish Otouto" In her new life, she will do anything to protect the ones she love. "To test the limit of my abilities" Even if it meant having to suffer the consequences that wasn't for her to originally bear. "Protect Konoha. Protect everyone. Protect Sasuke for me, Itachi". Like her name, she will endure. Self Insert OC.

 **Author's Note:** this was supposed to be posted earlier but my laptop got broken and it died! Good thing the hard drive was still alive (I STILL HAVE ALL MY FILES BANZAI!) and I have a spare laptop to use! This is probably the longest chapter so I hope you enjoy this~

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…Slightly mental SI. Fluff first but lots of angst in the latter parts of the story ehuehue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **CLXI**

The two of them were seated on the wooden porch beside their living room, where she and her siblings usually slept whenever their parents would agree to their request.

Fugaku had asked her to sit down for a moment, when she had delivered the tea that he had asked for.

"Do you feel the tension, Shinobu?"

" _ **I told you didn't, I?"**_

 _Shinobu didn't know what happened but everything changed when she came back from a mission a few months back. The civilians were getting wary but still gave them smiles. But it wasn't how it used to be._

He sipped his tea, brown eyes stared at the full moon while her eyes were trained at the full moon's reflection on her tea cup that she held.

"Hai, Otou-san"

Her hold on the ceramic cup tightened

"You know…" Fugaku started, brown eyes peripherally glanced at his daughter's little form as her forefinger traced the rough surface of the cup in her hands. Shinobu continues to look at the floating stick on her cup but he knows she is listening "…I never wanted any of you to experience such crisis happening between our clan and the village"

"Then why not stop all of this?" he could not have heard her if he wasn't a shinobi

He calmly sips on his tea, "I would if I could"

"But Otou-san is the clan head" he could hear his daughter's frustration

And he, too, is frustrated but does not show it because he is strong…his heart and mind are strong.

"It has nothing to do even if I am clan head, Shinobu" she stops her protest when Fugaku raised his hand, "Even if I were to stop the clan, nothing will change if the village feels such way against us. The clan might also remove me from my position and say things such as 'I am going against the betterment of the clan' and will be replaced by a person who could ruin everything that the clan has built. That is why I am doing my very best, Shinobu, to make reason to our clan and probably bargain some things with the Hokage for the Uchihas and the village to coexist peacefully like all the other clans in Konoha"

Shinobu puffs her cheeks and says, "Otou-san's job sucks"

Fugaku blinks at her childish behavior and chuckles at her action. Raising his large and warm hand to her midnight blue locks, like her mother's. "You are right. It is also difficult and exhausting. You will experience this too when you are chosen to be the clan head"

Shinobu owlishly blinks at his action, 'This is the first time Otou-san has shown such gesture in such a long time' midnight blue eyes looks at the wrinkles that marred his face and the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"If you were to choose between the clan and the village, what would you choose, Otou-san?" it was the same question she asked Shisui back then. Her question made Fugaku blink but he does not think about it and just simple says.

"I'll choose both"

And she is left to wonder if such answer can be achieved

"It can be achieved if you believe in it" those words are forever etched in her heart and mind

* * *

 **CLXII**

 _Itachi crawled on her bed that night and knew something was wrong when he did because he always comes to her when he had problems he wanted to tell her._

" _What's wrong, Otouto?" she gave him an encouraging smile as they stared at one another_

" _Nee-chan" he whispered, afraid that there were people who might overhear their conversation despite it being 12 midnight._

 _She waited for him patiently, and instead of words coming out of his mouth she saw bright red on her brother's eyes._

" _What happened?" her embrace on him tightened, she guided his head to the side of her neck. Shinobu had a hunch already but she didn't know if it would be the same event or not that happened which activated Itachi's Sharingan._

 _Itachi was shaking, her shoulder's slightly wet_

 _Her younger brother mumbled through her clothes that they had a mission weeks ago, where they were asked to protect a client. The necklace hidden inside her clothes burned her skin when Itachi mentioned that someone, who wore a mask, had killed his teammates in front of his eyes._

" _Will the day come when he'll possess these eyes too?" Itachi asked, Shinobu already knowing who he was talking about, "The day when he'll come to know what sadness is? The day when he'll come to know horror and pain?" images of the night when the clan children were attacked, resurfaced inside Itachi's head. He could remember the screams of pain and terror coming from his sister, where she activated her Sharingan during that night._

 _Shinobu badly wanted to sugarcoat her words, to reassure her little brother that everything will be alright. But she didn't because she would be lying both to herself and him._

 _She didn't want that_

" _He will" was what she said, "because it is life" his chest felt tighter, the urge to protect Sasuke from the darkness of the world and life of a shinobi grew._

" _But…" glazed black eyes stared at his sister's face, "…he'll get stronger because of that. Pain, happiness, sadness, smiles and frowns…all of those experiences and emotions will make him grow. And even if we want to shield our precious people from the horrors of this world, there are just some battles that they need to conquer on their own but…we'll be always be there for him, for each other, for us to help him get back on his two feet, because we are family"_

* * *

 **CLXIII**

It was foreign to her

How those big hands held her tenderly

How those grins of his make her heart flutter

How his boisterious laughter made her feel warm inside

Shinobu never felt all of these

From the very start it was just her, her parents and her siblings. He was occassionaly there but she didn't know how he wiggled himself to her heart. How he made her feel different. That such thing could be different

That a person like her _**WHOWASAKILLERAMURDERIKILLEDKAGAMISOUSOFUPLEASESTOPITIDONOTDESERVETHISIDONOTEVENKNOWIFIAMREALIWASAKILLERANDSTILLAKILLERPLEASESTOPITPLEASESTOPBEINGSOKINDIDONOTDESERVEIT**_ could actually feel this way

"Shinobu?"

She'd snap of her thoughts, the warm hand laced in between her finger held her tightly. His face was filled with worry but she would just smile at him and hold on his hand as tightly as she could before saying, "I'm okay"

And he wouldn't be convinced about it, because she wasn't convinced with what she had just said

But he would just give her a grin, so boyish, it was blinding her despite the sun setting at their side. He'd stare at her intently and tell her,

"I love you"

And those words would make her blush at this, not even the setting sun could hide her reddening face. She was embarrassed because it was so foreign, the good kind of foreign, for she has never experienced it. Never. Never in her first life and only right now, where his eyes stared at her with so much emotion and she felt like she was going to explode.

She'd hear his laughter, and her blush would rival the tomatoes Sasuke had always loved. And she hoped there weren't any steam coming out of her ears, for he had just said to her that she was so adorable.

Her lips were trembling

She was nearly tearing up

Shinobu thinks that she is being ridiculous but another side of her tells her that she's not. But she firmly believes that it is so out of character for her. She braves herself to say the words the boy was waiting to hear, patiently. And even if she doesn't say it, it would be alright for him because he was just that kind.

It was hard

It was the same thing she told her brothers with confidence and with all her heart, but it made her heart beat faster than she faced a lot of enemies in the past. But it was all worth it when the boy had the same expression as her and her heart would beat faster than ever.

" _ **You dare open your heart to this boy?! Hah! How foolish of you to think of such thing when you know his future. His failure. His demise. And he will only bring you pain and suffering in the long run because you returned his feelings. You're weak. An assassin who didn't have a heart to love anyone around them and opened up to your family in this life? And now more to this boy? You make me laugh, child. And you will regret this decision. Your failure which will lead to unending suffering"**_

"I…love you too, Shisui"

'Maybe I can save him'

" _ **But you haven't really saved anyone Shinobu"**_

* * *

 **CLXIV**

It was a whole lot different experience when Shinobu transferred to Team Ro but she was able to fit right in after a few months of being with them because of her specialization of assassination aside from infiltration.

Her animal summons were also beneficial to their missions, especially finding the target of their mission for they do not have a sensor.

And as of the moment she and Kakashi were acting as shadows of a mission led by Maito Gai. Perched on top of a tree, the two of them ate soldier pills while watching the four man cell in a distance

Tiny black butterflies were scattered and camouflage, hiding and waiting for any enemies to detect and inform her.

"Ne, sempai" Shinobu called out to her companion, after eating a soldier pill. Said person beside her glanced at her smaller form, wondering what his kohai had wanted to say, "I haven't thanked you, you know" midnight blue eyes continued to stare at the four men eating hot pot in the middle of the forest, a bit jealous at what they were eating.

His heterochromatic eyes stared at her, confused "Thanked me for what?"

A small smile came to her face, her gaze turned to him which made him taken aback at how tender her eyes were directing at him, it reminded him of Rin for a moment and sometimes Kushina. _He punched and buried those memories deep down because it only brought him all those dark feelings that he didn't want anyone to see unless he was in the confines of his home._ She chuckled and fixated her gaze to the group once more. Kakashi could not help how a girl like her – sweet, caring, full of emotion, wonderful Shinobu, _**so much like Rin it hurts STOP IT GO BACK!**_ – would be in ANBU, a place where a person held darkness in their hearts.

'How can a person like her be in the same rank as me?' he wasn't basing it on abilities but something much more for he knew and acknowledged that she, too, was a prodigy in her very own way.

"Hokage-sama told me that it was you who suggested that I were to be transferred to Team Ro, rather than recruit another member. Hokage-sama mentioned that if I wasn't transferred, he would have taken Danzo-sama's recommendation by taking Itachi-otouto in the ranks…" she paused and faced him once more, with her small smile and tender eyes filled with gratitude "…thank you, Kakashi-sempai" she bowed her head in thanks and Kakashi repeated his question inside his head.

And what Kakashi didn't know was that her darkness was far greater than his in two lifetimes.

* * *

 **CLXV**

 _Itachi frowned_

 _It was not obvious but being the observant person that he was, he knew the signs_

 _He approached him first because she wasn't there, away from a mission yet again_

" _Are you and Nee-chan together, Shisui-nii?" the middle child of Fugaku and Mikoto does not know what to feel about this. Shisui was a good friend. A good brother. A good shinobi and person. They shared the same goals of wanting to attain peace._

 _But…_

 _He is conflicted because although he likes Shisui…he loves his sister immensily with all of his heart. He could not imagine anyone loving his sister in such a different way that he and Sasuke would express their love to her. It actually never occurred to him that Shinobu would love another man other than the two of them. Sure a lot of guys like and idolized her, like how the guys in their mother's generation had a crush and liked her, but he never knew…anticipated that Shinobu would actually return one's feelings someday...but clearly not recently._

 _His cousin and proclaimed big brother…best friend, stared at him with his black eyes. So intense and so sincere. It glimmered like his sister's when he saw the boy. With a big grin to match with his personality, he closed his eyes and said, "Yeah, we are" while sheepishly scratching his nose, a blush on his cheeks while chuckling._

 _Itachi is conflicted and worried and trying his very best not to be so over protective because, because, 'If Shisui-nii makes Shinobu-nee-chan happy then I'll be happy for them' and even if he does not like it, he'll eventually get used to it and accept Shisui as Shinobu's beloved._

' _Now, how do I tell Sasuke-otouto about this?'_

* * *

 **CLXVI**

She was the one who accompanies Sasuke when her mother couldn't come with him on the playground. It is near towards the end of summer, Sasuke turning 6 in a few weeks were it meant that he was ready to start and enter the Academy along with his peers.

Laughter could be heard in the whole playground

Shinobu noticed a blonde kid trying to join but is quickly ignored by the kids his age especially the civilian ones.

Her heart ached at this

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turns his head and sees his sister going towards him and his playmate

"Ehh, who are you?" brown hair, pointed teeth and the distinct inverted red triangle marking on each cheek. An Inuzuka, specifically Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hey! Don't be like that to my Nee-chan!" Sasuke's eyebrows meets in the middle, it was obvious he wasn't happy with the child's behaviour towards his sister especially when he tried to sniff at her.

"Ah, Sasuke it's alright. My name's Uchiha Shinobu. I presume you are Inuzuka Kiba? Sister of Inuzuka Hana?"

Kiba steps back in fright when his sister's name is mentioned

Sasuke's other friends does not need to introduce themselves, most of them already knew her due to her relation to one of their relatives.

"So why are you here, Nee-chan?" Sasuke tilts his head to the side, Shinobu wonders if it runs in the family or just the three of them.

"Ah, why don't you let that blond kid join you? He seems awfully lonely…do you know his name?" she discretely points at Naruto who was swinging at the empty seats, his feet kicking the ground.

"His name's Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobu-nee" surprisingly it was Shikamaru who was the one who answered, "says he's troublesome, especially the adults"

"My mother warned me that Naruto-kun is bad"

Shinobu tilts her head to the side, thinking if Naruto has done any pranks at this age.

'I know he hasn't' which she was sure of. Because the Naruto that she knew before the Academy days was a child who was confused with the world's anger and hatred towards him. His want for attention wasn't apparent back then and was quiet, who wanted nothing more but to play with children his age.

"Then what has Uzumaki-kun done bad?" it is a simple question but nobody could answer her

It is Ino that answer's her question

"Tou-san, Kaa-san and Nao-nii didn't say anything about avoiding him but a lot of them are wary of him"

Shinobu sighed at this

"But does that mean you should do it?" she was answered by multiple eyes blinking at her curiously.

"What I what to say is that…it doesn't mean you should do it, if you haven't seen it yourself. Some of the adults' words are true but there are some that aren't. If your parent's or any adult were to tell you to jump over a cliff, will you do it?"

They shook their heads

"Then there you have it. You have your own free will, you know. Although it's true that we should follow what our parents or the adults have to say but you have to see and access the situation if it's worth not following. It's like being a shinobi"

"A shinobi?"

"Yes. When you're a shinobi you gather information and see if what you have heard and gathered are correct or not. You assess what your next action is and do what's best. You look underneath the underneath" she smiled at this, hearing the whispers of her last sentence.

'Sorry about that, Kakashi-sempai'

Multiple eyes looked at her in awe, understanding what she was trying to say

"Then should we befriend him?" Chouji asked this while munching on a pack of chips. The teenager noticed that the future Rookie 9 was only missing little Hinata, she could notice a flash of pink in a distance of the park and was sure only one person had such bright colored hair who wore red and gray. Although she could not fault if the Hyuuga's were very strict about letting their heiress go out and interact. She had heard that even letting visitors to get in were hard.

"Well if you want to, of course. But don't you think it's the right thing to include someone who wants to play but is being excluded by many? You don't need to be friends with him right away. But you be the judge to see if what the adults are saying is true. Don't judge a book by its cover someone once said"

Sasuke's playmates nod their heads in understanding and headed themselves towards the young Uzumaki.

She waves at Sasuke to run along and he grins to run where the bewildered Uzumaki was as he was surrounded by children who wanted to play with him. Shikamaru and Chouji at the end moving at a slow paced while Ino and Kiba were the first ones inviting the now smiling blond.

"Didn't expect you to do that" the tired voice of her sensei could be heard behind her

She looks at the happy faces of the children in the park

"I did" Nao stood at her other side

"It's the right thing to do sensei" she turns her back and returns to the bench where she sat a while ago, her sensei and teammate following her.

"And it's the least I could do for Kushina-oba-san and Minato-san's child" she smiles and Shikaku, who was the only one to hear it, does not answer her.

 _Because she wanted to lighten the burden that the young Uzumaki was forced to carry_

 _It was the least that she could do_

 _Afterall…_

 _She was the one who killed his parents_

* * *

 **CLXVII**

Weeks passed by and it is already the start of the new academic year in the Academy. Sakura petals fall gingerly fell and landed on the ground, painting the road with pink petals.

Shinobu waves her hand when her youngest brother turned his head to check if she was there as promised. Sasuke grinned when he saw her amongst the sea of parents/relatives of new students like him in the Academy entrance ceremony.

It saddened the young boy that Fugaku wasn't able to come as well as Itachi. Both men had a mission to do and weren't able to come.

She didn't show her displeased face, knowing the real reason why they weren't able to go

'It's getting worse'

" _ **And like I have told you many times, you aren't doing anything Shinobu~"**_

She didn't answer, keeping quiet

The voices kept tempting her

" _ **That's right Shinobu don't do anything…don't do anything at all. You don't want your precious otoutos' to be harmed in any form, right? Even if you sacrifice some people, right? It's alright to be selfish, Shinobu. Everyone is selfish. It is what makes everyone human. Being selfish isn't bad. Being selfish can be good too. You just want to protect your precious, precious otouto's…"**_

It trailed more sweet things to her

Words that comforted her, for her lack of actions

And she couldn't help but welcome those voices

They laughed

* * *

 **CLXVIII**

Team Ro's mission was completed early in the morning and she had slept throughout the whole morning and afternoon when she arrived at home. It is afternoon and with nothing else to do, Shinobu decides to get Sasuke from the Academy so that they could walk home together

"Nee-chan!" the familiar duck butt hairstyle of her brother could be seen from a far

Shinobu laughs at this, thinking how some people described her brother's hair

"Nee-chan" his eyes were shimmering in delight and she knew what her youngest brother was thinking.

'You're such an open book, Sasuke' she smiles

"Hello to you, too Sasuke" and pats his soft hair

Sasuke grumbles at this but once her hand is removed from his locks does he perk up again

"Ne, ne, Shinobu-nee-chan are we going to train? Will you train with me?"

His eyes are shimmering again

"Ah, isn't that what you and Itachi-otouto do?"

"Ehh, but Nii-san is always busy to train with me" he pouts and she could not help but see how adorable he is.

"As much as I want to help train you, Sasuke, I'd rather we do something else. Like spend time with you…maybe walk around?" she could tell that Sasuke was muttering 'but we are spending our time together by training' and does not like it but he relents because it is better than not spending time with his eldest sibling.

"I'll make your favorite food at home, tomato soup" it was the last push for him to whole heartedly agree to her.

"Fine" Sasuke mutters and they both know that he fell for it

Shinobu reaches out her hand for him to take

Sasuke glances at it and excitedly grabs it

Both Uchiha siblings talk and laugh away from the Academy

And before they could leave, Shinobu discretely glanced over her shoulder

 _To see a blonde kid grinning with a brown haired kid_

* * *

 **CLXIX**

Shinobu has a lot of time since it was her day off and she did not know what to do with the time given to her.

Both Shisui and Itachi had a mission together. Sasuke was at school. Her father at work while her mother had told her to get out of the house because she always stayed there whenever she was not training or in a mission, "Get a social life" she said before closing the door before going back with her friends to have tea and probably gossip. She knew Nao was busy with his training with the Yamanaka matriarch while Shikaku-sensei was either napping or in the Intelligence Division.

So here she was strolling around Konoha, leisurely observing the people and children doing their own thing.

Some were doing business, others were cleaning or helping out while the children were either playing or are with their parent tagging along.

She could see that majority of them had a smile on their faces or laughing out loud.

It was the first time she truly saw the people of the village that she was meant to protect.

To her, her family was her world. Her brother being the center of it. The Uchiha clan, Shisui, her teammates and other significant people followed after them in no particular order.

Shinobu does not know what to feel when she saw such positive emotion and energy coming out from these people. Sure she loved the village…because this is where she lived…where she swore to protect…where her comrades are…

 _There were whispers and glances that could be heard and felt when she walked pass through them as they recognized who she was and the symbol of her clan proudly seen at her back._

But she did not heed them any mind and just continued her stroll, stopping at a stall to look at the product that it was selling.

A kind hearted elderly woman came to her. Her grey eyes told her that she recognized Shinobu but still gave her a genuine smile and asked, "Would you like to buy some taiyaki, dear?" her voice reminded Shinobu of Uruchi-oba-san, the elderly woman selling bread with her husband, Teyaki-oji-san, in their compound.

Returning a small genuine smile, Shinobu nodded her head and uttered a small 'hai' to her.

Patiently, she watched the elderly woman carefully place her order inside a small brown paper bag. It surprised her that Shinobu was given an extra and refused to take her money.

And before she could protest, the old woman's eyes opened with a smile on her face before saying, "This is a small thank you gift"

"Thank you gift for what Obaa-san?" confusion could be heard in her question

"You may not remember it but…during the Kyuubi Attack while the Uchihas' were helping everyone direct us to the evacuation area; you were one of the few that saved my family and my neighbors when we were injured" the expression on those grey eyes looked like they were reminiscing in the past but snapped out of it as she continued to smile at Shinobu, "It may not mean much but I want to thank you, dear"

It unexpectedly warmed her heart that such kind words created an impact towards Shinobu.

'Was this the reason why the Itachi that I knew wanted to protect the village? Why he chose them over the clan? Because of the people? Because of this warmth I am feeling right now?' she could remember her past conversation with Shisui on their usual spot. How she had asked if something were to happen would Shisui choose between the clan or the village. She could remember wholeheartedly saying that she loves them both but her brothers always came first. She could also remember asking the same question to her father a few nights ago and how he'd answer that he'd choose both. Was this her father's reason? His answer was said in so much confidence that the thought seemed impossible but…but what if it wasn't? With this encounter…this warmth…her memories with Itachi and Sasuke with the clan and the village…it was starting to make her confused…her head and heart were both aching.

Those dark voices pounding in her head weren't helping as well, it annoyed her and repressed them by diverting her thoughts through gingerly taking the package in the woman's hand after saying her thanks.

"Not everyone may agree and think the same as I, but I am very thankful for the Uchiha clan that you were there to save our lives during that night and that the KMPF continues to serve and protect us civilians here inside Konoha. I may be old and somewhat deaf but I am not blind, so I can see how others perceive you and your clan. But, do not let those words and their actions get to you…because I know the Uchiha clan isn't what they think you people are."

After those words were said they bid their goodbyes and Shinobu was left to think as she ate,

'Is there any chance left?'

* * *

 **CLXX**

"Shinobu" she straightened her posture when her father had called her name, her shoulders relaxed when her mother gave her smile which she returned. She had just got home from her stroll when her father had called her.

Currently, the three of them are inside their living room. Itachi was on a mission while Sasuke was tucked in early for school tomorrow. She could not help but feel that her parents were going to say something important, "What is it that you want to talk about, Otou-san? Okaa-san?"

The smile on Mikoto's smile slowly fell as she looked at the tatami mats of their floor darkly.

Fugaku's eyes were closed while his arms were both tucked inside his green yukata sleeves. He exhaled audibly, "The clan had a meeting awhile ago"

It was just a few words but her heart was raising already.

"They had continued to voice their concern on the villages' treatment against us. If this continues to escalate, there will be a civil war against the village and our clan. And it is likely that we will, indeed have one"

Fugaku made a pause but was not able to continue his words when Shinobu spoke up, "Can we not try to talk to the clan to make them see and feel?" memories of her early encounter with the elder woman replayed on her mind. Her words and actioins warmed her heart. The feeling that something would happen to either her clan or village brought fear to her. She loves her brothers and she knew that they would always be her number one…

An internal war was happening inside her head and heart

Both of her parents were surprised at her words, they did not think that she'd voice her opinion.

"I know what you want to happen but in order for that to happen both parties have to understand each other…and even if I were to make our clansmen understand, the villagers wouldn't be and that would only bring more bitterness to our clan"

Inside her head, she is screaming because this wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was okay back then, she didn't know what happened and why the opinion on the people of Konoha suddenly changed their views against them.

"But not everyone thinks of our clan as such" she voiced her thoughts again, saying her experience awhile ago with the elderly woman. It warmed Fugaku and Mikoto when they heard their daughter say that the woman expressed her thanks for their duty and thought highly of them despite words of others saying that they were traitors.

Yet…her words are nothing when almost the entire village thought differently of them.

Fugaku knew that and it sadden him that the village that he and his peopple had sworn to protect were the ones bringing them down.

The look on his face, especially his eyes, made Shinobu's heart ache

'The eyes are truly the window of one's soul'

Fugaku closed his eyes, sighed but still said these words to her, "I'm sorry Shinobu but despite wanting the same my hands are tied…" he was silent for a second before saying, "…so from here on, you will act as a double spy for the village and our clan"

Shinobu gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, frustrated at everything. And then she saw her parents' solemn faces. Their knees were slightly brushing each other as if to give a sense of comfort that they were there for each other's burdens to support them. That they weren't alone because they got each other's backs through thick and thin.

The silence remained for a few seconds before she bowed her head before replying,

"I will do my very best, Otou-san"

And she knew her parents did not want to start a war against Konoha

* * *

 **A/N:** and done! Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited this! This has already reached almost 300 reviews, 800 plus favorites and more than 1,000 followers! I cannot say thank you enough for the support and ideas you've given me, for always patiently waiting for me to update. This would not have happened without you guys~ so thank you again! We are nearing a major event and I still haven't written it AHHH so many ideas so many possibilities that can happen and I hope whatever happens you'll still continue to support me, Shinobu and this fanfic of mine so see you in the next chapter!


End file.
